EVA Gear Solid
by Spartan036
Summary: MGS AU. Arc 1: Asuka Langley Shikinami thought she fought for the right side. A side which made her think she is doing the right thing. But as an old friend of the phantom reveals, not everything is what it seems. Now its up to her and the only family she has to stop a threat that neither NERV or WILLE knows exists. Cover art by princepear of tumblr.
1. Prologue part 1

_History is written by the victors  
-Winston Churchill._

* * *

NERV medical ward, Tokyo-3.

Medics rush inside with gunfire in the heard in the halls as the whole world is coming down on them. These aren't NERV medics at all in fact. They pull out there suppressed submachine guns and enter the elevator. On the bed is Asuka Langley Shikinami, unconscious and missing an eye while having a respirator on her mouth. The team leader looks at the hallway as he felt that something was following them but he shrugs it off. Little does he know, they're right. They are being followed. I decloak in front of the closed entrance.

"Boss, the mission is a fail! There's too much enemy activity!" Her voice said via radio as I nodded and turn back. Its not her time yet, his too.

* * *

WILLE medical ward, undisclosed location.

WILLE soldiers rush into the hospital this time with two kids on the stretcher as medics rush to keep the two stabilized. They finally make it to the medical room, beside the stretcher to the left is a girl on one with blonde hair who is covered in wounds and blood also. Next to her is a boy with red hair and looks almost like a male Asuka. She breathes heavily and coughs.

"Stay with me god dammit!" She begged as the medics inject painkillers into her. The boy breathes heavily in panic and grunts in pain as the doctors hold him down with his blood rising and causing him to flat line but the doctor uses a pair of defibrillators on him on his chest thus restoring his health.

"He's stable but is in a coma...his older sister wouldn't like this..." A doctor muttered. The soldier walks to the blonde girl as he takes off his beret.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Some...some explosion happened and we were knocked out for a moment and NERV soldiers started shooting at us...oh god..." She muttered as the soldier gave her time to rest with her world going dark.

* * *

WILLE hospital, Germany

Asuka slowly awakens from her sleep and sees the white ceiling. She could hear Nirvana's song, the man who sold the world. Nurses are busy cleaning her uniform and all while the news on the TV is hard to hear and see at the same time. The nurse sets the flowers next to her on the table before arranging her blanket. She doesn't notice her eyes slowly opening. Asuka gulps since her throat is weak and makes a cough thus getting the nurse's attention. The nurse takes a good look at her and says something that she can't hear and says it again then runs off.

She turns her head to see Germany except...red. Asuka breathes slowly in order not to fall back into a coma as a doctor arrives into the room. He is rather old and is wearing glasses.

"Can you hear me? Please make a few movements if you can." He said as Asuka nods her head weakly. The doctor nods and checks her heart rate.

"You've been in an accident. Yes. You'd like to know how long...I'm afraid its been nine yeas." He explained causing Asuka to panic. The nurse next to him rushes to inject Asuka with a drug to knock her out as her vision fades again. After a few hours, Asuka wakes up again with the doctor and...Misato coming in. Something wasn't right with Misato, her appearance looks cold and soulless. Like a machine.

"Ms. Katsuragi, Asuka isn't suited to pilot the EVA-" A soldier escorts him out of the room. Misato looks outside right before closing the blinds of the windows. The door closes behind her thus leaving the lighten object is the lamp nearby.

"You have questions...those questions started with him. Shinji." Misato said as Asuka coughs.

"Yes...who is he?" Asuka replied before Misato turns to her with those soulless shades of hers.

"Shinji." Asuka panics by breathing heavily as her monitor goes up and beeping sporadically. Misato is just standing there looking at her suffering. A mix of fear, anger, and confusion are flowing in her head while clutches her blanket while gritting her teeth.

"He caused third impact for a selfish reason and now we're at war against NERV." Misato continued causing Asuka to bite her lip and in denial that Shinji would do this. The raven haired woman grabs a mirror nearby.

"He also...did this to you." She showed her face...Asuka is missing an eye causing her own face to widen. This isn't a coma induced nightmare. This is real. All of it. And it was his fault.

"What...what do you want from me? You're not even Misato anymore but I don't care..." Asuka growled like a beast.

"Join WILLE. You can achieve redemption and revenge. We're a little-"

"I'm in."

* * *

Months later.

 _ **Where do I begin? Do I start with the tale of me, the silent sniper of diamond dogs? Or Skull face's deadliest assassin?**_

The WILLE base is flooded with soldiers. The WILLE-NERV war has been raging for the past few months and both sides are taking heavy hits, Asuka has led successful victories against NERV but its two steps front and two steps back. This war has taken a toll on everybody and even the entire world. A man gets off of a jeep as he walks towards Misato who is guarded by a bunch of soldiers. The man is wearing a typical black tux and fedora with military cargo pants.

 _Starring: Asuka Langley Shikinami_

"So far they're not accepting us as clients." The man said as a spotlight reveals his face to be extremely disfigured and looking like a skull.

 _Taisuke Langley Shikinami  
Misato Katsuragi  
Shinji Ikari._

"I shouldn't be surprised at all. They're mercenaries so they must have a lot of clients." Misato replied before walking with him and getting on the jeeps then drive off. The jeeps play here's to you as they pass by unit 08 and 02 standing with a ship known as the wunder in construction. Its subversive but there's something is missing. A soldier is giving instructions to his troops as Misato and the man gets off of the jeeps and walks to a crowd of soldiers. The soldier hands the man a device thus making him pick it up and use it on the WILLE symbol then erases it. He removes his hat as Misato gives himself the signal.

"This NERV crackdown is a go. Move!" He ordered before the soldier get inside it. A soldier signals the soldier to move thus making the chopper take off. Each soldier takes off there patches that have a WILLE like symbol on it but it reads ELLIW. They all give them to him. He reaches his hand out into the door and lets go of all the patches thus making them fall off the helicopter.

The patches fall off into the ocean as one last patch falls to reveal the ELLIW symbol but its intercepted by someone else's shoulder but falls off regardless. On the person's patch is a diamond dogs symbol. She climbs on the rocks of the base before getting up. She is wearing a black sneaking suit and night vision goggles also has brown hair and a ponytail. She takes off of her night vision goggles.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" She asks before moving out.

 _And Big Boss. (Formerly known as Quiet or Silent Snake)_

"Boss, you're mission is to retrieve the pilot of unit 02 and convince her to join our side. We've suffered heavy losses at the hands of neo-cipher and she's our last shot at victory alongside her sibling. Ishmael has the brother taken care of, he's going to be awake soon." The man in the radio said before Quiet looks at her I-droid and sees Asuka's location then deactivates it as she moves out with her silenced MK14 ready.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1. Alright, things will be explained in chapter 2 and why Quiet is called Big Boss.**


	2. Prologue part 2

Asuka wakes up from another nightmare she had, Shinji was mocking her and the love she had for him. Then Rei came in and...they did it. In front of her face while calling her a voyeur, it made her sick to her stomach to the point she almost threw up in her sleep. Good thing she didn't cause that would choke her. How long has it been? Shinji broke the world, period but why...why is there this of yearning? Denial? No. Asuka ignored the thoughts and walks out of the base to take a nightly walk.

A soldier salutes her but she ignores him and walks past the man...he is shot in the head by a tranquilizer round as someone catches him as he falls then drags the unconscious soldier away from sight. She goes inside the messhall where its only Mari eating some tacos. The food tastes like shit and its artificial as hell. Asuka sits in front of Mari.

"So princess, still into puppy boy?~" Mari teased with a cat-like smile on her face. Asuka gets up and grabs some bread and eats it. Every crunch is a suppressant from her to beat up the four-eyed freak.

"I guess its denial. You two are such star-crossed lovers!" She continued to tease as Asuka swallows more bread.

"Do you have plans for the future? I'll help you two escape!" Mari is getting on her nerves. Luckily, anger management told her to countdown from one in loop to keep herself distracted.

"I can totally imagine you two doing it-" That's it. Asuka rises from her seat while Mari mocked her with that smile.

"I'm not the one who pervs at my younger brother who's in a coma and decides to leave him like that." Asuka replied with venom in her voice thus making Mari feel small compared to her.

"How...how did you know?" Mari asks in fear.

"Besides there's pictures of him in you're locker you pervert. Now shut up before I-" The power goes down as the two look around in confusion. This looks like a perfect set up for an ambush so she gets out of the messhall with Mari following her. There's barely any soldiers in the area. As if they all evacuated.

"Something isn't right..." Asuka muttered before something hits Mari in the head thus knocking her out. The German hears the thud behind her thus catching her attention. Asuka bends one knee to crouch to check on the unconscious girl...she's alive which is good. She looks up to see a female figure in the distance thus causing her to make a run for it.

"Great, NERV sent an assassin!" Asuka runs towards the corridors and passageways made from the bases. There's two soldiers nearby in there radios talking about the power outage but she runs past them and gets there attention but they are tranquilized and fall to the ground. Asuka keeps running and heads to the other side of the base. She turns around to see no one is there as she continues to run and keeps running. There's no one in the base anymore! Asuka prays they have people in the watchtower base so she runs towards it. Luckily, there's people inside there evidenced by the soldiers opening the gate. His men fire at something behind her but nothing is there.

"Get in!" He ordered before closing the gate. Four soldiers are on the balcony overlooking the empty base while another is using his radio to contact anyone out there.

"What's going on?" Asuka asks him.

"There's an intruder inside the base, most of our men are either knocked out or disappeared." The soldier replied. Civilian staff are in the boiler room or outside smoking while taking cover in the rain.

"How about contacting Misato?" She asks again.

"All radio contact to Ms. Katsuragi is offline, no one's coming. We're holding out till morning..."

"Sir, I see someone!" Another soldier yelled with his sniper rifle. He gets up on the latter and goes to him while grabbing a pair of binoculars to see what's going on. No one's there.

"Soldier, don't let fear get into-" The woman from before who was chasing Asuka appears out of nowhere and kicks the man in the face thus knocking him while his sniper team tries to pull out there handguns but she pulls out her WU tranquilizer pistol and shoots them all in rows. Almost inhuman. A sniper's pistol drops on the ground and slides to Asuka thus making her pick it up.

"Get of here now!" Asuka ordered the civilian staff while firing at the woman before she vanishes again. This woman is cloaked, unbelievable but what she did proved it. The rain is an advantage...she looks down to see there is one spot that the rain isn't touching. Asuka opens fire at the woman who is running while cloaked but the pistol runs out of ammo. She looks around but stays still to here any footsteps...Asuka hears steps behind her causing her to turn around and throws a punch causing the woman to decloak and grab her arm and lowers it before using her elbow to try to hit Asuka but she ducks and lets go of the woman but she kicks her on the ground. Asuka tries to trip her but the woman vanishes again.

The German gets up.

"Where are you..." Asuka growled. She hears footsteps again thus causing Asuka to throw a punch at her but the woman grabs her in the arm as she decloaks again. She is wearing a black sneaking suit, chocolate hair with a ponytail.

"You're pretty good..." The woman observed Asuka before letting her go as Asuka shot a look of malice at her.

"Who are you?" Asuka asks furiously.

"I used to be quiet, used to be a snake...Now I'm something else." She replied before going to the unconscious bodies of the soldiers and attaching a device on them. A balloon appears on them and begins to float then flying off.

"What are you doing!?" Asuka yelled at this woman who pretty much decimated the base.

"Getting new recruits." An air of awkward silence fills the air...

"You know, you're mother shot me that look once." The woman said with a smile which catches Asuka by surprise.

"How...how do you-"

"I know a lot of things...even the fact you're working for the wrong side." She replied.

"WILLE...WILLE is the right side! You're just another NERV experiment gone wrong!" Asuka accused her. This wasn't true at all, WILLE is the last hope for humanity in this broken world.

"WILLE are just a bunch of pawns to a greater force. Asuka Langley Shikinami, I am here to recruit you for diamond dogs. I'll tell you everything when we get there..." She replied.

"I didn't get you're name." Asuka countered.

"Call me...Big Boss. I'm the leader of diamond dogs...and you're mother." This catches Asuka by surprise. All this time...this...this freakshow is her mother, her REAL mother. This defied all logic in everyway. Big Boss reaches her hand out to her.

"...Fine. But if this is a trap-"

"I assure you, its not." Asuka takes Big Boss's hand and they walk away from the watchtower base with Big Boss pressing the button to open the gate as they leave. They head out into the cliffs as a helicopter descends on them and they get in. The German realizes something.

"Wait, how about my younger brother!?" She asks.

"He's going to wake up anytime soon, I got one of my men Ishmael to intercept him." Big Boss replied as Asuka sits on the bench with the helicopter taking off. Big Boss hands her a towel.

"You'll get hypothermia after that whole rain stunt you pulled off. Just rest and dry off. Its going to be a short ride to mother base but I need you to be fit." The woman advised as Asuka wrapped the towel around her and laid on the bench.

 _What have I gotten into?_

* * *

Hospital, Germany. 

The boy opens his eyes again while coughing and hears not you're kind of people by garbage. His favorite song. He looks over to see that someone left him some flowers and balloons also a get well card. He weakly grabs it and looks at it. Its from Asuka.

 ** _Dear Taisuke, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to save you. If you ever wake up, you have every right to hate me. Especially what happened. Heck, even cutoff all ties with me. I'll still love you no matter what. In case if you need anything, the doors always open._**

 ** _Love, your older sister, Asuka Langley Shikinami._**

Taisuke closed his eyes and gave the nurse nearby a signal that he's awake by sighing. The nurse walks over to him and says something to him but he's regaining his hearing. The nurse walks away in a hurry to get the doctor. So his older sister did come, they didn't even get to speak. He's pretty much a wreck of a younger brother. How did he even get here? The only memory he has was running as the city fell around them and he picked up an AK47 then a gunfight happened then got deceived by a bunch of NERV soldiers...everything turned black. The doctor arrives.

"Mr. Shikinami, I can see you're awake. Calm down, there's plenty of time..." The doctor assured.

"What...what happened to me?"

"You were caught in a gunfight against NERV forces. Luckily, you and your friend-Emily Foster-escaped from NERV forces but landed you in a coma. Yes, yes...you would like to know how long you've been out." Taisuke gulps.

"I'm afraid its been twelve years." He explained while Taisuke breathes heavily to keep himself from being sedated and tries to calm down but begins to scream. The doctor orders the nurse to sedate him thus causing his vision to fade again.

* * *

A few hours later.

Taisuke wakes up while coughing in irritation, the doctor comes back again as he shoots him with a look of hatred at him as he lays back on the bed. The nurse presses the button on the bed to upper him and looks at the screen to show an x-ray of his body. The damage done...strange, nothing there. Taisuke raises his eyebrows at the sight.

"As you can see, most of you're body has healed the moment you were here after the incident. Luckily, we realized that we were using the defibrillator on you're heart and kept making it worse so we stopped." He explained.

"How...is there any part that's been damaged?" Taisuke asks as the doctor shakes his head.

"Internal injuries that no human can survive have healed miraculously even your eye but you're brain which took some time. But there is one part that didn't heal...its time to accept the truth. Look at you're right hand." He could feel something on his right hand that he didn't feel in the first place. Taisuke turns his head to his right arm...his arm has been replaced with a hook.

"No...no no no no! How can I still feel it!? How can I still feel my arm!?" The German cried as the nurse restrains him.

"It is phantom pain, the feeling that your limb is still there just please calm down." The doctor pleaded.

"Fucking NERV did this!" Taisuke roared at him. The nurse injects more sedative thus knocking him out yet again.

* * *

"Taisuke..." A voice called out to him in the darkness. Taisuke finds himself in a train, as if he's been here before. In front of him sitting is Asuka. Wherever this train is going, its nowhere.

"Asuka, what do you want?" Taisuke asks.

"You seem to resent me a lot, is it because I failed to save you?" She replied as he gulps.

"Of course...you were supposed to be there for me all this time."

"Don't you realize that I won't always be with you?"

"Yes...yes in fact I take back my word! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Visions flash through his head as confusion fills his thoughts with Taisuke covering his head.

" **What do you need Taisuke?"** A voice in a unison of Mari and Taisuke asked.

"I want you to **DIE!** "

* * *

A few hours later.

He awakes again in fright again. The doctor isn't here anywhere but something doesn't feel right at the moment, its an air of urgency that he can feel. Taisuke hears footsteps in the entrance to reveal the doctor again. He walks towards Taisuke in a calm manner.

"It appears that there are people who wished that you didn't wake up...unfortunately for you, I am one of those people. This is nothing personal." The doctor pulls out a pistol and aims it at him...only for someone to grab him by a chokehold. He fires his pistol frantically as Taisuke gets loose from his restrains from his bed as he sees the attackers feet. Taisuke looks up to see a pale man in a patient gown and bandages on his face though there's a hint of gray hair.

"Lets go, there's NERV soldiers all over the place." He said before Taisuke gets up.

"Who...who are you?"

"Me?...You can call me Ishmael. Lets move out. I've been watching you for nine years." Ishmael leads the way to the entrance of the hospital as Taisuke ducks for cover. A helicopter flies by the window as the two stop for a moment then continue heading into the waiting room. Ishmael looks around then turns to Taisuke.

"We're taking the elevator." He advised as Taisuke nods. They walk towards the elevator but see something in the distance, a gas masked girl with blue hair like Rei who is floating there. She flies up as the elevator activates with the countdown activating.

"Wait...something's coming..." Ishmael advised as it stops...

The door bursts into flames and launches the two on the ground and setting the hallway on fire. Waking towards them is a being made of flames as Taisuke watches in horror. Ishmael gets up and throws a punch at the being but it doesn't work at all causing the being to launch him against the wall but Ishmael kicks him in the stomach real hard and throws him out the window. Taisuke is astonished by this. Running up to what appears to be the devil himself and taking him on CQC style. Ishmael pikcs up Taisuke.

"How...how did you do that?" Taisuke asks.

"I'm a man of many talents. Lets move." They head out into the stairs as another patient is waiting for them. He closes the door and blockades with a shelf. Ishmael looks around again.

"Head downstairs!" Ishmael ordered with Taisuke following him and heads downstairs with the patient going up but a gunshot is heard. More gunshots are heard causing Ishmael to signal Taisuke to stop and looks at the gate nearby to show a bunch of patients and staff. The staff members open the gate and they get inside. Muttering amongst the staff and patients fills the air as Taisuke catches his breath but Ishmael walks forward and signals Taisuke to stay put and hide amongst the crowd. A flash light appears causing Ishmael to duck alongside Taisuke.

"Over there!" Ishmael ordered as he goes inside the other room with Taisuke doing the same thing. The soldiers open fire at the patients and staff as Taisuke watches in horror in the entrance but Ishmael pulls him out and they both go prone in order for the soldiers to not see them. Each soldier shoots a body a second time as Taisuke and Ishmael crawl together and head into another room.

"Under the beds!" Ishmael ordered before Taisuke slides underneath a bed to hide from the soldiers. Someone tosses a smoke grenade inside thus filling the air with smoke. Gunshots are heard again as they kill comatose patients...something is pulling on Taisuke's leg.

"Help me...please..." A patient begged but a soldier drags him away while he screams. The soldier shoots him with his silent pistol as he walks towards the bed but stops and walks away. The smoke clears as Ishmael and Taisuke get out.

"Crap, no choice! Blend in with the bodies!" Ismael ordered as the two lay flat on the ground. The soldiers shoot the bodies again while Taisuke internally prays they don't shoot him...the soldiers halt as there team leader signals them to stop. Ishmael's water bag inside his patient gown leaks thus getting the soldiers attention. They turn Ishmael over and aim there guns at him.

Another soldier aims his gun at Taisuke...only for a ball of fire to hit the soldier. His men turn to see the being on fire again and they start shooting, even one of them fires an RPG at the being but he recoils it and shoots it back. Ishmael gets up and picks up a pistol and fires it at the sprinklers thus weakening him as Taisuke makes a run for it with Ishmael opening a door nearby that leads to the entrance hall. He shoots an unsuspecting soldier in the head thus killing him and dropping his handgun. Taisuke picks it up and checks the bullets inside it.

Two soldiers fire at them as Ishmael and Taisuke take cover.

"Time to see if you're truly her son!" Ishmael fires from the cover as Taisuke's perception slows down while he takes aim and shoots the first soldier in the head. He can see the other soldier's bullet heading straight towards him prompting the German to move out of the way and shoots him in the head. The soldiers both drop dead on the ground as Ishmael is impressed.

"Huh...guess that's enough proof. Lets go!" He ordered as Taisuke nodded. Ishmael leads the way with Taisuke following. The entrance hall is filled with soldiers as the two check the clips of there pistols.

"I wasn't a fan of guns anyway..." Ishmael takes off the silencer of his pistol and throws it at an approaching soldier. The drop makes a sound thus getting the soldier's attention prompting him to aim his gun that has a flashlight on it. The bandaged man shoots him in the head and jumps off to the side of the staircase. The soldiers fire at Ishmael's direction which makes a perfect distraction. Taisuke gets out of cover as his perception slows down again and shoots them all in the head.

"Show off..." Ishmael muttered while he takes a soldier's knife and slices one in the throat with it right before using his body as a shield and throws the knife at a soldier's head. The fire being appears again causing the two to recoil from its explosive appearance. Ishmael picks Taisuke up and they run outside as tanks fire at the being but nothing is working. Ishmael gets inside an ambulance alongside Taisuke.

The man hotwires the car and they drive away from him while Taisuke takes a deep breath. This isn't the first time he's taken a life. Ishmael makes a left to a tunnel nearby.

"You're mom sent me to watch you. Do you remember her?" Ishmael asks thus catching Taisuke's attention.

"My...my mom died so...it must've been someone else." Taisuke replied to him.

"No, no, see...Kyoko had secrets. She also...kept her as a secret too. Your other mother." Ishmael explained to him.

"So you're saying Asuka and I had same-sex parents in secret? I was born-"

"Lets just say Kyoko was obsessed with her. I'll explain everything when we reach the helicopter-" The car is shot by an enemy chopper thus causing it to flip over. Taisuke regains his bearings and fires at the incoming soldiers while unbuckling Ishmael from his seat and dragging him outside. Ishmael gets up and sighs before removing his bandages on his face to reveal that he has silver blonde hair and has a communicator on his ear.

"Sunny, we've been ambushed." Ishmael said to the communicator.

"Roger that Raiden! Bladewolf is on his way!" The woman in the radio replied.

"Raiden...?" Taisuke asks him. The fire being comes back but a mechanical wolf decloaks and bites him in the neck right before launching a katana at Ishmael who removes his patient gown with Taisuke covering his eyes but realizes that its not skin, its a camo suit!

"So how's that adaptor suit working?" Sunny asks via radio.

"Its amazing! You outdid yourself, tricked everyone in the hospital." Dual lenses appear on Raiden's face as they form a visor on his eyes the suit turns slightly armored. Raiden dashes towards the being who blocks the sword with his wrist and tries to push Raiden back but lets go before he can do it. Raiden swings his sword at the being which injures him and he tries to launch another fire blast at him but Raiden makes a swipe through his sword and slices the blast in half right before dashing towards him. Time slows down as Raiden makes quick swipes at his entire body right before kicking him into the air then lunging at him.

Raiden is about to slice the being in half...only for him to disappear into flames as an MP EVA hand is about to swipe Raiden but he flips over it and grabs on to the hand. He looks up to see an MP EVA as Taisuke runs away from it from below.

"Well this should be fun..." Raiden swings his katana while running up towards him and cutting up it up. The MP EVA notices this and tries to shake off Raiden but he jumps in the air and dashes towards its face then slices its head apart thus causing it to fall on the ground, dead. Dust fills the air as Taisuke coughs but clears with a helicopter landing towards him and Raiden.

"What...what are you?" Taisuke asks him as they get on the helicopter alongside Bladewolf. It flies up as the young Shikinami rests against the helicopter wall and flies away.

"Long story...now lets start why you're fighting for us." Raiden replied right before opening a crate to reveal a bionic arm, red in particular.

* * *

Seychelles waters, 9 hours enroute to mother base. 

Asuka looks over the red waters of Seychelles, it smells like blood now since second impact. It is said that the whole country was submerged in it. All around them is toppled buildings, failures of infinity in there cross poses and many more nightmare fuel in the area. She's gotten used to this. Big Boss sighs knowing that the ride back to mother base feels long.

"Allow to me to explain everything...years ago, the original Big Boss created an organization called the Patriots but it really started off as a bunch of philosophers that Ocelot backstabbed and soon adopted a belief and goal: A world where no soldier can be used as a tool by the government. The original Big Boss who was one of them, unfortunately one man named Zero usurped him after they parted ways. They controlled all of the US under Zero's leadership. Unfortunately, Zero suffered brain damage from an old friend who injected a parasite inside him. Due to believing that the future generation will never understand, he had four AI's created to run the patriots as he slipped into a vegetable. The AI...AL, TR, TJ, and GW all turned to the war economy and corrupted the Boss's dream. Big Boss sought an end to the patriots alongside his son: Solid Snake. Snake destroyed all of the AI's while Big Boss killed the man who started it all, Zero." Quiet explained.

"Then what are you fighting then?" Asuka asks as Quiet looks at the window.

"Zero became ten then one hundred...second impact happened and soon a group of people adopted that belief and reformed the patriots under a new name: Neo-cipher. At first it was a society to rebel against SEELE but at the years went by, SEELE didn't know it was being defeated in the inside. Neo-cipher soon stopped there assault and let NERV, WILLE and SEELE be there pawns for one economy that they profited from: The war economy. Through blood and destruction via EVA's, they manipulated corporations to backup WILLE for a cleaner and safer battlefield. You fall under that banner. Pilots are nothing money machines." She replied.

"So why recruit me?"

"Years ago...I was in a relationship with a member of neo-cipher, she loved me and I loved her...but the parasite inside me stunted my aging physically. So I broke off that relationship. But she...she was persistent. Through the use of cloning technology which were the same to create Solid and his brother, Liquid Snake. They combined my DNA with hers...and she gave birth to a daughter and then later, a son." Quiet said with sadness in her voice.

"Me...and Taisuke..." Asuka gasped.

"You were given my strength and Taisuke, my abilities. When I found out, I recreated the original Big Boss's army: Diamond dogs. I gathered soldiers and we became an army without a nation. But someone was missing from the picture..."

"Us. So we're just soldiers to you." The German growled.

"No. I recruited you because I knew neo-cipher would use you as there gun alongside Taisuke, they were also going to force you to kill him by breaking Taisuke and turning him into another Liquid Snake. I had to put you both on my side...there's also another reason but I'll have to keep it as a surprise." The helicopter arrives at the location. It resembles a large oil rig.

"Welcome to mother base." Big Boss introduced.

* * *

With Taisuke.

Taisuke puts on the diamond dogs uniform after switching from his typical gown. He feels the need to throw up after what Raiden explained to him. All this time...he was a clone of an assassin who worked for a skull faced psychopath who wanted to destroy the English language. That's a lot to take in. He gets out of the changing room as Raiden said that he needs to report to the helipad nearby.

"Alright Taisuke...deep breaths. This isn't a dream. This is real and this is war. Its okay dude...you've fought before so why fear now?" Taisuke muttered before heading outside. Soldiers greet him while patrolling and some friendly faces here and there. He spots Raiden playing with his son and smiles. Neo-cipher tried to kill him and family but always, Raiden won and Big Boss offered him a home. Taisuke bumps into someone thus catching her attention. Its a woman with silver hair and hair bun, she is wearing a lab coat with what appears to be a turtleneck on it. She also is wearing glasses

"Oh sorry, I was waiting for the boss." She apologized.

"Its okay. Same intentions here...say, I barely know anyone in the base so can you tell me you're name?" Tasiuke asks the woman.

"Oh, the name's Sunny. Sunny Emmerich but you can also call me..." She adjusts her glasses as it shines thus covering her eyes right before turning to Taisuke in a triumphant pose.

"Otacon." Sunny said in a badass voice while Taisuke scratches the back of his head and tilts it a little.

"Um...is that supposed to sound cool...?"

"OF COURSE ITS COOL! MY DAD HAD THAT NAME AND THAT NAME IS ASSOCIATED WITH DEATH!" She spat back at Taisuke.

"Doesn't that stand for otaku convention-"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" A blonde woman walks behind Sunny. She has blonde hair and is wearing airforce shades also a green shirt with rolled up sleeves.

"The kid gets it Sunny, stop trying to sound tough." The woman advised.

"Oh come on Catherine! Its obvious that he doesn't know the legendary Hal-"

"He gets it." She turns to Taisuke.

"The name's Catherine, Catherine Miller. I'm here waiting for Big Boss." She turns and looks up to see a helicopter arriving as Taisuke turns its attention to it. It lands to reveal Big Boss and Asuka.

"I see you three have a lot of catching up together. If you need me I'll be in the hanger prepping there toys." Catherine leaves as Taisuke looks at Asuka who catches him by surprise because she pulls him into a hug.

"Oh Gott sei Dank, du lebst! Ich werde nie verlassen Sie wieder! Du hörst mich!? Ich vermisste dich so sehr!" Asuka hugs Taisuke real tightly and doesn't know she's suffocating him.

"Its good to see you care a lot about me but can you please let me go? You're suffocating me..." Taisuke begged before Asuka lets him go. Big Boss smiles warmly at her children as Taisuke stops to look at her.

"So...you're our mother? Other mother?"

"Yes and I'm glad neo-cipher didn't turn you into a villain." Big Boss sighed. They begin to hear other helicopters nearby as they turn to the sound.

"They're here! Straight off of our backup base in Shadow Moses!" Sunny yelled. The soldiers gather around the sound as they salute Big Boss and her children. Ascending in front of them are a four-man squad of helicopters lifting two things. They ascend more to reveal a gray EVA with a railgun mounted on its wrist and resembles unit 03 while another appears to resemble a gray unit 02 with metal gear ray's head on it and its wings on its back. The EVA's drop on the vehicle platforms as they land and look like there about to topple but stand upright.

"Allow me to introduce our advantage against WILLE, NERV and neo-cipher! EVA gear Rex and Ray!" Sunny introduced the two EVA's.

 _We hold our rifles in missing hands._

"We're...we're piloting those things?" Taisuke asks Big Boss.

"Yes, you'll get in training." Big Boss replied.

 _We stand tall on missing legs._

Asuka crosses her arms and looks at Ray knowing that its hers now.

 _We strive forward on the bones of our fallen._

Taisuke looks at Rex and feels something is off with it. The rest of diamond dogs including Catherine and Raiden look at it in awe.

 _Then, and only then are we alive._

Asuka turns away as she has seen enough alongside Taisuke who takes a separate path. Someone is following them into the crowd.

 _This pain is ours and no one else's. A secret weapon we wield out of sight._

The German stops as the person walks in front of her. Its a man wearing a black military outfit and black bandana with brown hair looking back at her.

 _We will be stronger than ever. For our peace._

Taisuke stops and turns around to see a man wearing a brown trench coat and has long blonde hair looking at him. Sunny taps him on the shoulder thus getting his attention. He looks back to see that he's gone then turns his attention to Sunny. Asuka looks at the strange man looking at her before Big Boss does the same as she signals her to her room with Asuka obeying and walking as the man is never seen again.

* * *

 ** _End of prologue._**


	3. Catalyst

Mother base, 14 years later.

Taisuke walks in the base while whistling snake eater in his mouth while in his black and orange plugsuit. Him and Asuka kind of got used to being mercenaries for quite some time and it was hard to get used to a military lifestyle since he's a civilian and he kept sleeping late for sync tests from Sunny and Catherine. HIs sister on the other hand got used to it real quick but didn't like the jobs placed on them and always disobeyed orders from there mother but mostly Catherine. Unlike his older sister, Taisuke is peaceful and passive towards others and kept going with the flow but unless you tick him off, you're going to end up on a stretcher. Its another sync test from Sunny and Catherine and he came early this time. His sister is somewhere taking her morning jogs but she's getting there.

"It feels like yesterday when I joined diamond dogs..." Taisuke muttered. The guy always had a habit of talking to himself when he's alone, its scary yes but at least there's no voices talking back.

"I always wanted to become a pilot but not like this...either way, we're on the side of good right? Its not like mom is part of another secret organization and trying to carry out the boss's will." He said sarcastically before entering the sync room to do the tests to see his proficiency with Rex. Catherine is sitting on his roller on her chair and Sunny is reading a comic book called Sonichu.

"So...where's Asuka?" Taisuke asks the two.

"She's in her entry plug so don't disturb, time to get in." Taisuke nods and goes outside and enters the plug. LCL floods the plug and takes a deep breath before he syncs with it. He needs to focus on piloting his EVA...but something is keeping him from it.

"What the-Taisuke, you were high and even greater than Asuka's rate! What happened!?" Sunny asks as his sync ratio just went from one hundred to sixty. This causes Taisuke to open his eyes.

"Oh sorry, something came up..." He replied before closing his eyes. Something is going on, he's seeing...blurred images of something. Gunfight? A girl with a pistol...soldiers firing and other horrors of third impact. There still lodged within his head, he can still smell the gunfire and power...this causes him to scream in fright thus getting Catherine, Sunny and Asuka's attention.

"Taisuke calm down!" Catherine advised before deactivating the test with Asuka rushing out of her pod and busting it up as a screaming Taisuke is coming out of it as he gasps for air. Asuka supports him from falling down.

"Get the medical-"

"I'm fine!" Taisuke lets go of Asuka before heading off. Catherine walks next to Asuka as they look at him walking away. After all these years, him and Asuka are still a broken family.

"After all these years, we're still broken in our own way." Asuka sighed as Catherine holds her shoulder.

"We all are broken in everyway. Maybe you aren't as close to him as before...he isn't a kid anymore after all." Catherine replied before Sunny came in with her data-pad on her clipboard.

"I just want to keep him safe after all. Its bad enough our other mother died and the other doesn't know how to interact with us at all." Asuka answered back.

"Boss knows how to interact with you, she's just busy..." Sunny opposed.

"Really?"

* * *

Flashback. 

"Yes, as the leader of diamond dogs, I am honored to...celebrate...my daughter's birthday..." Big Boss makes a brief cough in front of the mother base staff as they are celebrating Asuka and Taisuke's birthday.

"And...yeah...she's my girl." She grabs Asuka and gives her a noogie right before leaving. The former assassin is pretty much having a heart attack right now.

* * *

Present.

"Well besides the birthday and all but the Boss knows you two from the inside. Its just she has trouble expressing it, being an assassin who was quiet for all her life takes a toll you know also working with people who are unrelated to you and never saw who you are and for the first time you meet those people, it would be scary for her." Sunny said then slips some coffee with Asuka and Catherine leaning on the lab controls.

"What are you saying then?" Asuka asks as she huffs.

"I don't know...but you should be patient with her. She's in a lot of pressure too. Sure she maybe stoic and somewhat scary but you never knew her as much as I do. She is a snake after all and a snake has an otacon." Sunny ended.

"How about Huey?" Catherine added.

"He doesn't exist." Asuka gets off of her spot and huffs before placing her mug on the table.

"Whatever you say so, is obvious that she doesn't know us." Asuka walks away as the door in front of her slides open and gets out. Time to look for Taisuke then, locating him would be a little easy but the base is large. Who knows where he is. Raiden is leaning against the wall nearby with his arms crossed.

"She's you know...but here's the problem. You always wait for Big Boss to show give you that love and attention..." Raiden stated to Asuka thus causing her to stop.

"And what do you know?"

"I've been through enough and let me tell you this, sometimes you have to do it on you're own or its too late...I learnt it the hard way through my first son." He replied to her before walking away to do some sword practice.

* * *

Space.

"Nearing target." A steel gray and sage EVA pilot said as he flies towards a tesseract in his gray and sage EVA. Two EVA's are supporting him and flying alongside him towards the large object. The orange and black EVA checks around for any hostiles and signals the pink one to get on the object. Inside the pink EVA is Mari as a victorious smile forms on her face.

"Alright puppy boy, time to-" Mari's radar goes on full alert knowing that the nemesis units are near causing her to sigh underneath her helmet.

"Oh boy not again...Locus, Felix!" Mari called at the two mercenaries. Locus is wearing the same helmet as Mari except gray and sage while Felix is gray and orange. The two are mercenaries hired by WILLE after the loss of Asuka and Taisuke, they used to work for desperado but the company was totaled after third impact. Since then, the two partnered up and worked as mercenaries for WILLE. Unofficial members. The two pilots were always opposite with each other. Locus is cold and emotionless and focused on the mission while Felix is a wild card.

"Copy." Locus replied before using his sniper rifle at the nemesis units while Felix uses his DMR at them. The two pilots split apart while firing there weapons as the nemesis units were close to colliding with them.

"Oh did you see that!?" Felix cheered.

"Stay focused." His partnered replied before more nemesis units fly towards them. Locus switches his light machine gun and fires at the incoming nemesis units who are flying towards him but one stretches its tentacles towards him but Locus uses his prog knife to slice it in half thus causing the two parts to explode. Felix on the other hand gives Mari supporting fire but he begins to fall back to earth as another nemesis unit grabs on to Mari who is on the tesseract.

"Aw crap, out of range! Sorry!" Felix apologized while making his EVA scratch the back of his head.

"Locus!" Mari yelled.

"Me too." Locus and Felix fall back to earth thus leaving Mari tangled by the nemesis unit. Mari sighs knowing those two idiots would end up failing. She fires her pistol at it but it doesn't work causing her to pull out her prog knife but it smacks it away from unit 08's hand.

"Guess this is it..." The girl muttered...only for a laser to come out of the tesseract thus destroying the nemesis unit. This catches Mari by surprise right before her face turns into a smile.

"You still remember me, huh?"

* * *

Mother base.

Taisuke washes his face inside the bathroom before sighing while hanging his head. On the other side of the mirror is the same blonde man except he's copying his move. PTSD got the best of him again. He wonders why does every time he closes his eyes, he sees those horrific visions of a past long gone to him but still feeling that it just happened? Is this...phantom pain in a way? He could still feel that his arm is still there. No, this wasn't it.

"Don't loose it Taisuke...do it for Mari, Asuka and everyone..." He muttered before looking at himself then gives an assuring smile to himself before walking away to head outside. Taisuke looks around and turns to see Big Boss.

"Mom-I mean, sir!" Taisuke saluted her mother as she looks at him. Sweat is trickling down his face and he looks stressed already thus giving the former assassin a choice for him.

"I think you should rest for the day." She suggested and catches Taisuke surprise.

"But mame, I can handle myself! Sure I had...a panic attack back at the sync test but that was one time." Taisuke implored her in order to pilot the EVA gear once again.

"I've been getting reports from Raiden that you work yourself to the extreme. Its best to-"

"Fine but before I rest, is there any missions?" He asks.

"No but-" Big Boss's phone goes off to reveal a text from Sunny before looking up to Taisuke and sighs.

"One last mission then you rest. Head to the debriefing room." She ordered before Taisuke nodded. The German quickly walks in the halls of mother base and towards the outside where the command center is located. The command center resembles a watchtower of sorts as he enters it. Raiden is sitting on a chair while diamond dog technicians are charging the EVA's with Sunny leading them. Catherine is looking at the screen displaying the satellite feed on the wunder while Asuka is looking at it. She turns around to Big Boss and Taisuke.

"Alright, WILLE has just recovered unit 01 and are now using the thing as an engine to power its ship: The wunder. Inside it is Shinji Ikari, we need him to pilot our latest EVA gear, sahelanthropus. Now you may know that Shinji Ikari started this whole mess but we need him to be our ultimate weapon against neo-cipher and sahelanthropus is our best gun for him." Catherine said before Sunny lays out the battle plan on the screen to show a flying vehicle for the EVA's.

"There's an EVA heading towards the wunder after it took off during a fight between it and the nemesis units. Asuka and Taisuke will be deployed through our latest unmanned EVA dropship, the DDS rachsüchtigen Drachen which will be launched sub-orbital. There you two will drop on the floating ships while Taisuke provides a distraction and Asuka will grab Shinji and get out as fast as you can via jetpack." Sunny planned.

"So that idiot is alive..." Asuka growled.

"Sounds like a plan." Taisuke commented.

"The mission is a go, report to the locker room and docking back at 0500. Dismissed." Big Boss dismissed before Asuka and Taisuke walk outside of the command center. Asuka still doesn't know what was this feeling, anger? Vengeance? Regret? Or something else?...Is this relief? This feeling...this feeling is making her sick a little.

* * *

Locker room.

Its obvious that diamond dogs would use a white screen to divide the two for obvious reasons but Asuka could tell how Taisuke is feeling regardless underneath it. Asuka puts on her diamond dogs issued plug-suit which is red and tank while Taisuke is completely grey camo with blue fatigues on it.

"You don't have to pretend that you're strong..." Asuka said to Taisuke who sighs behind the screen before deactivating it to show his annoyed face in front of hers.

"First, your not okay at all. Second, I was given this responsibility for you since Mama died. Third, you're my brother so I need to look out for you and see if you're still sane enough to fight for diamond dogs."

"Its none of you're business!" Taisuke spat back at her.

"It is MY business!"

"How? How is it you're business!?"

"Like I said, I need to see if you're sane enough to fight for diamond dogs." Taisuke slams his locker in rage and turns to Asuka.

"Well I'm sane so shut up and leave me alone!" Asuka tries open her mouth but closes it before he storms off to go to the docking bay.

* * *

Asuka and Taisuke get inside the plugs of there individual EVA's as the technicians load them into the dropship. There's Big Boss again over watching the loading and stuff with Raiden and Sunny.

* * *

Wunder.

Shinji is watching the window of the wunder. Everyone's treating him like a disease or someone unwanted, even the codename he was given which is BM-03. This could imply there was someone before him. This collar...is a death sentence.

"Please...someone tell me...what's going on..." First that mercenary taunts him relentlessly and everyone isn't explaining anything. Its as if he killed the world and they're supposed to know what he's done. He is interrupted by Felix who throws a knife at the window.

"Jeez would please shut up!? I'm glad you're behind bars for ending the world but you complaining is worse than death! What was the point of getting you hear anyway?" Felix complained. He resembles Shinji with orange highlights on his hair.

"What...?"

"Man, you are fucking clueless. You ended the world all for the sake of a stupid Ayanami unit! Were you that desperate for ass?" Felix replied to Shinji causing him to walk backwards with a shocked look on his eyes.

"So pathetic..." Locus comes in with Misato entering the room.

* * *

Asuka watches via satellite view as the EVA draws near and hearing Misato's speech to Shinji while Taisuke waits for the signal. Disgust fills there minds as no human deserves to be treated like a waste of garbage. She signals Taisuke via camera to wait for the EVA to come...the fleet starts firing at the EVA causing Asuka to signal him to drop.

Taisuke commands unit Rex to jump off of the drop ship alongside Ray. Rex straightens its position for a nose dive while Ray does the same right before it fires a ray of concentrated water to slice a ship's cannon thus getting its attention and landing on it while it gives a low screech and Rex landing on another ship.

"Mame, we got three EVA's that came out of nowhere!" A soldier advised via radio causing Taisuke to activate Rex's miniguns that appear on sides of its face. He fires them thus causing the soldiers to take cover while some are shot. Taisuke then commands Rex to rip off the cannon of the ship. He then activates Rex's rail gun while giving a roar. The rail gun slides from its shoulder to Rex's wrist as its hand takes control of the trigger and aims it sideways.

"Alright, Asuka move out!" Rex fires the rail gun at the ships thus causing damage as Ray uses its jet pack to intercept the EVA looking for Shinji.

"Ikari-kun, where-" Ray smashes into the EVA but breaches the hull where Shinji is in revealing the fight between them. Asuka activates Ray's roar causing the EVA to roar at it but its unphased by its attempt to scare it. Ray opens its mouth yet again and fires another concentrated beam of water at the EVA thus slicing its head off but it grows another one.

"What the hell!?" Asuka screeched before using Ray's machine guns on the EVA but its using the tendril like appendages to cover it.

"Taisuke, need a little help here!" She asks as Rex activates the swarm missile on a couple of jets heading towards Ray. Rex turns around but unit 08 comes out of nowhere and latches on to him while firing its armored head.

"So where did you come from!? You don't look like you're NERV!" Mari commented on Rex before she is throw off but fires her pistol but Rex blocks it with its rail gun. Taisuke growls in irritation and looks at the camera to see Mari...his childhood friend. Rex uncharges its rail gun and uses it as a makeshift club and shield to ward off Mari.

"Busy here!" He replied before unit 08 throws a kick at him causing him to block it again but catching the leg in between the chargers of the rail gin right before flipping her and causing her to land on the ship but draws its pistol instead and fires at Rex's chest. Asuka uses the machine guns on Ray to continue firing at the EVA but it just won't die!

"Ikari-kun, come." The voice of Rei said.

"Ayanami, please!" Shinji begged before the hand of the EVA reached out to him. This is bad, Taisuke is fighting Mari and soon the ships will concentrate fire on him and her. Big Boss said to keep quiet so they won't know you're identity but Shinji is getting away. Asuka commands Ray to roar again but Shinji refuses...Asuka makes a final decision. Meanwhile, unit 08 continues to fire at Rex and grabs the rail gun and forces it out of the way before Rex fires its face miniguns at it thus pushing her off. Asuka activates the microphone.

*Insert not your kind of people*

"SHINJI!" Asuka called to him thus causing Shinji to stop and turns to Ray. She commands Ray to reach its hand out to him.

"Come...please." The German begged knowing that she pretty much blew her cover.

"Asuka, what are you doing in that abomination!? Why are you attacking us!?" Ritsuko asks her before Ray turns its head towards her.

"I would tell you but you would all call me crazy, WILLE is just another gun and another pawn. Shinji please come!" Mari stops and looks at Ray reaching towards Shinji. She sighs with her EVA reacting to it.

"Sorry princess...and prince." She aims the pistol at Ray but Rex shoots it off with the rail gun.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mari." Taisuke apologized as Rex looks at unit 08. Unit 08 places its hand on Rex's cheek as Mari has a look of shock on her, for the first time, she's surprised. Ray gently tightens its grip on Shinji as Asuka knows that the mission is complete.

"Alright, we got the package! Lets go!" Asuka ordered before flying off as the cannons fire at Ray while Rex looks at unit 08 and looks up then back right before nodding then running off and flying away and setting off some flares for the rockets. Misato aims the DSS choker detonator...but refuses to press the button causing the target to go out of range.

* * *

Mother base.

The EVA gears land on the landing pad as Ray lets go of Shinji with a medic team putting him on a stretcher while Asuka gets out of the entry plug and walking with them alongside Taisuke who has a shocked look on him. The two go there separate ways to deal with the situation.

* * *

Years ago.

The helicopter lands in British soil as Misato gets out of it alongside a young nine-year old Taisuke getting out of it. Since the custody battle is still going on, Britain is the best place to get away from the action. The general greets Misato while Taisuke is hiding behind the woman's leg. Behind the general's leg is a girl with glasses who has a hyperactive look on her.

"Hey Taisuke, that girl over there is a pilot. Just like you. Say hello!" Misato advised as Taisuke gets out of cover in front of the girl.

"H...hi, I'm Taisuke. Taisuke Langley Shikinami." The girl sniffs Taisuke and makes a cat-like smile.

"You smell really good so you must be a good person nya! I'm Mari!" She introduced herself.

"Now you two play along now, we have important matters to attend to." The general advised before walking away with Misato. Mari turns to Taisuke.

"So what do you want to play?" Mari asks him.

"Hide and seek...?"

"Oh, I'll seek and you'll hide!"

* * *

Mother base medical room.

Another unfamiliar ceiling he's looking at. Shinji wakes up on the bed and slowly rises up to see Asuka beside his bed. Asuka's heart skips a beat and tries to muster any emotion up but there's nothing but silence.

"Asuka..." Shinji greeted only for Asuka to hug him thus catching by surprise.

"...I'm glad you're back." Asuka replied as Taisuke watches the two with Asuka letting go. Shinji looks at the Shikinami who makes a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm Asuka's younger brother and...I'm glad you're back too. Yeah..." Taisuke leaves the room and sadly sighs before taking out a picture of him and Mari when they were kids before putting it away in his uniform.


	4. Rising

A door opens.

"Correct Asuka's status as MIA to defected alongside Taisuke. This is unbelievable..."

"Yes mame."

"So the two Shikinami's have officially turned to mercenary work."

"And there EVA's seem to be ahead of ours. Who knows what there intentions are with specimen BM-03..."

"I have an idea."

"What is it Ritsuko?"

"Years ago, NERV had the body of someone named Samuel Rodrigues and was recovered after the assault on NERV 14 years ago by Skull Face. There was also records of one named Raiden and his abilities...they can come in handy."

Papers are shuffling.

"So...you're proposing an anti-EVA super soldier?"

"Yes."

"Who's the candidate?"

"First was Shinji, Felix, and Locus but we found the one..."

"Who is it?"

"Mari I. Makinami."

"...Good. The project will become active if WILLE ever fails to stop an impact, as of now, its in development."

"There was also a prototype test subject and she's in a containment pod after committing suicide and the nanomachine's kept her alive. They dub her as project: Gray Fox. The codename Frank Jaeger was given before he died in an incident called the shadow Moses incident."

"Who was she?"

"...My mother. But she'll be useless against an EVA."

"But with the right upgrades, she'll be unstoppable."

"Hm...sounds good."

"Where is she?"

"In the vaults inside the ship."

"Wake her up."


	5. Tell me

Catherine Miller drinks some scotch while Big Boss is reviewing some intel she picked up from the team in the war room. So far its a win for diamond dogs since they've got Shinji on there side, bad part is him getting used to everything and the personnel treating him like a WMD or the new Hitler. Boss doesn't blame him at all but at least he's no Huey Emmerich. Still, its a win and another advantage against neo-cipher who have SELEE and NERV under there control directly while WILLE is indirect. WILLE could keep unit 01 and that flying hunk of junk, they have there own ship and its thousand times stronger than it.

"Say Boss, I have a question." Catherine asks her causing the former assassin to put down the file and turns to her. Big Boss is wearing her typical diamond dogs uniform. Still, she always felt naked wearing clothes, likely cause she was always used to it.

"Yes Cat?" Boss replied before taking another drink of scotch.

"Its about Asuka and Taisuke...what are you going to do when this is all over? Neo-cipher is gone, we've saved the day, and celebrate. They're a little addicted to battle and I'm afraid that you won't be with them after. You'll just disappear." Catherine asks since she always worried about the two ever since they joined diamond dogs.

"They'll find there own way in life. I don't want to interfere with them." She answered thus shocking Catherine.

"But...if you don't, they'll spend there years fighting for nothing. Don't tell me...you're using them for revenge, aren't you? Destroying the old Boss's vision that has turned corrupt." Catherine asks in malice.

"I'm not. They're adults now-"

"And they've been pampered and used to piloting those damn monsters and grown ups saying that they have a purpose in fighting other monsters. They'll be lost...how about you? What will you do when this is over?" Big Boss turns silent for awhile and gulps then sighs.

"Like always, like every Snake that came before me...disappear and reappear when needed. I keep everyone waiting. They won't need me, Asuka and Taisuke cause the world is better off without Snakes and I am one of those Snakes." She ended.

"...So you think there better off without you?" Catherine asks.

"Boss, David, Eli, Hal, you're father, Para-medic, Meryl, Johnny, Ocelot, Naomi, and many more...have moved on. I think its my turn soon after I served my purpose. Asuka and Taisuke will just disregard me as a bad dream or memory when it happens and never speak of me and that's good. No one wants to hear about the cold hearted Big Boss and her plan." Big Boss replied before getting up and walking away towards the door outside.

"Wait-" The woman leaves the war room knowing she doesn't want to speak right now.

* * *

Shinji and Asuka walk in the firing range since Raiden told Asuka to give him some training with guns. Obviously since Shinji is a civilian that he doesn't know how to use guns, in fact, he's the second civilian next to Taisuke though he did use guns...and killed a couple of NERV soldiers...and blew up a tank by rolling a grenade inside the barrel. Regardless, Shinji needs to know how to shoot a gun. The soldiers stop firing and look at Shinji and glare at him. When Shinji heard the truth about what he did, it sent shockwaves through his body and giving him a gun would make matters worse much to Asuka's objections.

"Asuka...please...I don't want to hurt anybody..." Shinji pleaded to her while Asuka drags him by the hand causing her to sigh in response and turns to him. Its worse that he's now in a near catatonic state cause of this. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to put him in training.

"Seriously baka!? You're going to get me in trouble with Raiden!" Asuka replied to him.

"Please..." Shinji begged causing Asuka to sigh and looks around for Raiden. She hates it when he gets angry at her and its true that Shinji isn't in the right mental health either but Raiden would have her reported to the Boss about this and then another lecture happens. Asuka looks into the broken eyes of Shinji and sighs again.

"Fine, come with me." The two leave the firing range. Taisuke lowers his assault rifle while spotting the two then looks down before going back to shooting but realizes that its starting to get boring right before leaving.

* * *

The lab door opens to reveal Asuka and Shinji yet again as Sunny is busy working on a new gadget for Taisuke or an old one that was recovered from the original mother base, Venom Snake calls it rocket punch and since Taisuke has a prosthetic arm, it would be a perfect mix. Sunny turns to see the two thus causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"Um...what are you two doing here?" Sunny asks while putting the arm aside.

"Shinji's still broken up about the truth so I'll just let him stay with you." Asuka pushes Shinji up front towards Sunny. Sunny looks at Shinji a little and sees a boy who pretty much wants to die.

"Wait, is this authorized-"

"No and don't tell mom about this or else." Asuka turns around and quickly leaves the room before whistling snake eater and heads out into the deck.

* * *

Taisuke looks out into the red sea. This place is always peaceful to him for some reason, likely cause it gives him a break from all the gunfights and violence that goes on in there missions. Granted that they're always in there EVA gears which made them feel invincible but there were a lot of near death situations for them. He still can't believe it though. Mari knows that he's piloting EVA gear Rex and its likely she'll be out for blood on him after what she did. Fourteen years and this is how they reunite of all situations-fighting each other to near death. He lost many friends in third impact and Mari...Mari shouldn't be one of them.

"Taisuke..." He turns around...and sees Mari in front of him causing him to gasp and has a smile of relief that Mari got into her senses but his smile fades away and notices that something is wrong with her.

"Mari, what's going on?" Taisuke approaches Mari who signals him to stop. He looks at her with confusion...only for Mari to pull out a handgun in front of him thus causing panic since Taisuke forgot his pistol back in his room.

"Wait...what are you doing?" The German asks.

"I'm sorry..." Mari apologized as she takes aim and shoots him. Taisuke wakes up on the ground and breathes heavily right before getting up and looking around his surroundings before getting up. He spots a pink butterfly flying next to him before reaching out to it and catching it with his hands. Taisuke opens it to reveal that its gone right before looking around then leaving.

* * *

Asuka sits against the wall while listening to her song which is message to the bears by the mountains. Just a way to pass the time for Shinji to recover. Its not because she hates him or anything but she doesn't know how to handle him nor this type of situation and its best to keep him with Sunny for him to recover from that ordeal. Little does she know, someone is behind her. The man taps Asuka in the shoulder causing her to turn around and sees a man wearing an eyepatch and a tank coat alongside a suit underneath it. He doesn't look like diamond dogs and he seems to be old.

"You know, I never knew you're mother but for long...I understood why she's doing it...it keep everyone safe. I noticed her flaws...and I saw those flaws in you." He said to Asuka causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"And who are you to judge?"

* * *

Taisuke sighs and lays on his bed. It became obvious that his fears were getting the best of him, its just...maybe he's scared of losing everything. Asuka has Shinji and that's good but...if he loses Asuka then he has nothing in the world. Mari is gone and she might as well kill him for betraying her feelings for him. He gets up to take a walk outside as he opens the door to reveal the red sea. Taisuke leans on the railing while he looks at the sea.

"So you're scared hm?" A voice called causing Taisuke to turn around to see a blonde woman in front of him. She appears to be in her 40's and is wearing a white suit. She doesn't seem to be diamond dogs at all.

"Um...who are you?"

* * *

Shinji sits next to Sunny as she works on the rocket arm for Taisuke. He hangs his head in shame since he pretty much ended the world, he doesn't deserve to work for diamond dogs nor reunite with Asuka at all. He doesn't deserve anything. Just death. But diamond dogs has a use for him, as a weapon of mass destruction. Not a human being but a weapon. Sparks fly from the arm before she stops.

"Excuse me, I need a blowtorch." She signals him to give her a blowtorch causing Shinji to pick it up and giving it to her.

"You know. We don't think you're a weapon." Sunny said before putting away the tool and uses her screwdriver to install something inside it.

"Wha...what?" Shinji asks her before Sunny spins her chair towards him with a slightly generous smile.

* * *

"Well, those flaws include arrogance and a shell you decide to wear." The one-eyed man explained to Asuka as he walked and looked the towering buildings of mother base with a smile. Asuka looks at the man and he seems...familiar. Its like she's seen him before all of this.

"And what are you saying?" Asuka asks him.

"You're scared of showing love and care." He replied to him before smoking a cigar and blowing a smoke from it.

"But I show love to my brother all the time!" She argued to this strange man.

"That's the problem, you only show it to the ones closest to you." The man countered to Asuka.

"I...who are you!?" The girl asks angrily at him.

"It doesn't matter at all. What matters is that I should prevent the same thing from happening. Now, I know you care about Shinji...you're just scared if he's going to care back to you after all these years." The man said before making a pause.

"The truth is, that he cares in return and he still does. You need to show him that you do..." He continued before looking up to the sky.

"How?"

"By showing him you're way that you care...I guess my time is up." The man walks toward the side of the building before Asuka rushes towards him.

"Wait, how do I-" Asuka goes to the side and sees that he's gone.

* * *

"I'm saying that we don't think you're a weapon." Sunny assured him as Shinji looks at her with his head tilted. He wondered why would she say that? The soldiers look at him in malice and seem to only see him as another thing to use against the enemy.

"Why...how did you...okay, why would you say that?" Shinji asks Sunny.

"Because, I heard the comments. They said it wasn't you're fault at all, it was Gendo's and neo-cipher. They all see you as just another victim of neo-cipher and at the same time, approach with caution." Sunny explained with her glasses shining.

"So...they do see me as another thing to be feared." He sighed.

"They do fear you but the soldiers here...the staff...and even the Boss herself are the kindest people in the planet. You always assume that you bring harm to others and that's why you fail at the end." She continued.

"But I'm a horrible person and a weapon..."

"Yes you are. But the soldiers and us even Asuka and Taisuke...you can consider them weapons yourself though we don't consider ourselves as that. You consider yourself as a horrible person. The more you assume that, that idea that you are one will sink in and it will become reality. Right now, you're just assuming that you are a horrible person." Sunny continued before looking at the window showing EVA gear Rex, Ray and soon Sahelanthropus.

"We did horrible things too...but Boss gave us second chances. I for example too." Shinji is shocked. Sunny seems so innocent, she wouldn't look like she would hurt a fly.

"You...did horrible things?" Shinji asks her.

"...Years ago, I was amongst the GEHIRN staff who designed the EVA's..." Sunny explained before adjusting her voice.

"At first my adoptive father saw this organization as shady but he got used to it in the process. That was then I saw them..." She gulps a little and adjusts her glasses then breathes out.

"The EVA's and...SELEE. I saw the plans and the moon base alongside those...those things. At first I got used to it but...I saw...I saw you're mother's death. Yui Ikari." Sunny continued while choking.

"They...she...covered it up. I'm so sorry Shinji...I knew I was a horrible person for being one of the developers of unit 01 and I wanted to take action and didn't know how...even worse, they killed my father for knowing about SELEE and threatened to kill me. I watched as they created those horrors...but Big Boss...she found me. She offered me a role and I took it. I don't want to be the woman that brought an end to the world." Sunny ended.

"So...you joined diamond dogs." Shinji observed.

"Yes...it haunts me till this day but I knew I was doing it for you and Yui...she...she was a friend of mine in college and I couldn't allow that. I just didn't know that unit 01 would be capable of doing that..." Sunny replied.

"At first I thought everyone would resent me but I was welcomed amongst the staff. Shinji...this place...not everyone in the world hates you. Shinji, this is you're chance at redemption. Will you take it?" Sunny asks him as Shinji falls silent...

"I will."

* * *

"The fight between you and you're friend. You're scared of losing everything." The woman explained while leaning on the rail overlooking the red sea next to Taisuke who sighs. She's right whoever this new member is.

"I know I am..." Taisuke replied to her. She gets off of the railing to look at him and his appearance as she sighs while Taisuke raises his eyebrows. Who was this woman? She looks familiar, she looks like the one in the photo in Big Boss's room.

"You're friend is a good person but there's also something I see in you...I see, Asuka has or had Shinji and Rei while you have nothing." The woman guessed causing Taisuke to nod.

"Obviously...I only had Mari and she had the appreciation and thanks to humanity while I'm just here. Being non-existent and stuff...they don't need me. Neither does Asuka..." He sighed and hangs his head in shame.

"...She does have a need for you and you have something in this world. You just need to work on how to achieve it." She replied causing him to look up towards her. Something about this woman...felt supernatural.

"You're necessary to her. You and Shinji are what keeps her going time and time again."

"Really...? How do you know?"

"Well, she worries about you 24/7 and looks out for you. But the fear of losing everything...its okay to lose. At the end, you get it back. You're friend, Mari right?"

"Yeah."

"You may have lost her but you cant give up on her. You assume too much and so you loose a lot..."

"And what do you know about me?"

"I know that you're a good person. You just give up too easily...and I know you love her in the process. The moment you give up on her, is the moment you die inside and turn into something else. Let that sink in." Taisuke looks at her for a moment and then back into the red sea.

"I could still feel them you know...all the comrades I've lost...the limb I lost...I don't know if I can continue any further..." He replied.

"Then you have to do continue for them then. Its what makes you for what you are today. Carry that with you wherever you go. I've lost friends before...and you need to protect those who are the only ones left before its too late."

"You know...you're right. Thanks." Taisuke smiled before the woman nods and walks away. She then walks to the left as Taisuke follows her...and disappears causing him to raise his eyebrows.

* * *

Shinji sighs and walks in the cafeteria as staff and soldiers murmur amongst themselves. Its scary of course but he needs to follow Sunny's advice and try to open himself up a little. He spots Asuka sitting on a table next to Big Boss, Catherine Miller, and Sunny alongside Taisuke. The food Shinji has is steak and broccoli for today, made by the chef around. Shinji gulps and sits next to Asuka who looks at him, probably knowing that he hates him a little for making stay with Sunny. Sunny decides to break the awkward silence.

"So Shinji, how was it living with Asuka?" Sunny asks knowing that they were roommates back then. This was completely out of nowhere causing Big Boss to raise her eyebrow.

"Oh, it was good. It took time to get used to her but we got along quite well." Shinji replied before biting some steak.

"Really? You must be special then if you know what I mean." Catherine joked while nudging Raiden who chuckles a little. Shinji blushes a little alongside Asuka with a confused Taisuke.

"Of course we got along quickly! He clearly saw my superior piloting skills!" Asuka boasted.

"Hey, I fought an angel without training you know!"

"Though I clearly respect you're skill in fighting an angel without piloting, it was clearly sloppy like Raiden making burgers." Raiden gives her the stink eye in the distance while carrying his tray.

"Sloppy? Okay, I can agree with you on that...but at least I don't try to indirectly kill others while landing!" Shinji countered while Catherine is trying her best not to choke on her food while laughing alongside Big Boss.

"Jeez, you two are acting like a married couple!" Raiden complained before biting his broccoli as Asuka and Shinji blush and stop arguing.

"In short, she was great to get along with..." Shinji ended before continuing to eat his meal in peace alongside Asuka who rolls her eyes. Little do the two know, they're hands are touching but Raiden sees this behind them but smiles instead.

"Say Shinji, I've got to tell you something up on the roof when dinner is over."

"Sure...?"

* * *

Hanging over the roof is the night sky watching over the base obliviously as Asuka and Shinji enter it. Its pretty beautiful really, of all the places, a mercenary base has a good look of the stars. Asuka sits on the ground as she looks at it alongside Shinji.

"You know...this was the first place I went to when I joined diamond dogs." Asuka said to Shinji who looks at it in awe.

"Must've reminded you of something..."

"It did. Shinji...look..." She sighed before Shinji looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Those stars...reminded me of you. Lost...like me and Taisuke..." The German continued before looking up and getting up to raise her hand towards the sky.

"You wandered around, going along with the flow...I guess you can say..." She looses her train of thoughts.

"I missed you." Asuka ended before sitting.

"This might sound out of character for me to say but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone with Sunny. I just don't know how to deal with certain things and I wanted to see if Sunny can help." She explained.

"I...I understand too, Asuka." Shinji replied.

"I also wanted to say..." Asuka pulls Shinji into a hug.

"Welcome home." This sends shockwaves throughout Shinji's body. Sunny is right, the base has good people. Shinji hugs Asuka back.

"I'm...I'm home..."

* * *

Mari looks at the picture of her and Taisuke as kids. Its been a long time since she saw that picture, of him and her. All this time, the younger brother of Asuka Langley Shikinami is alive. Ironic really that they had to meet like this. She sighs knowing that its life and it can be a bitch and places it on the table before going to sleep.

"Please, I hope I can get him to talk to his sense...princess will kill me..." Mari sighed.

* * *

Taisuke looks at the photo taken from years ago when Mari and him met. She was energetic while he was kinda dead in terms of social skills. In fact, she kind of taught him how to make friends back then. He prays to God that he never gets to fight her. Ever. Taisuke then doses off while lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Wunder.

The pod arrives in front of Misato and Ritsuko as it begins to open to reveal a woman with brown hair and wearing a skin tight suit with armor on it. Skull face smiles at the sight as it gives Maya the creeps. The woman falls out of the pod and almost trips but regains her balancing. Misato signals the soldier to give her the helmet with one optic on it.

"Welcome back...mother." Naoko Akagi looks at Ritsuko before the soldier hands her the helmet while another gives her a katana.


	6. Sorry

Spartan036 reporting. I'm afraid to inform you that EVA Gear Solid has been cancelled. Its because of EvaShinobiKaiserKnight's friend that sent a hurtful review and though I should ignore it, it pretty much hurts this fic itself thus causing less follows and favorites. It is in my deepest regret that EVA Gear Solid is no longer...

In mortem illumine.


	7. Did I give you a heart attack?

Taisuke enters Big Boss's office after dinner. So far the place is rather comfy. In front of him is a desk and a chair behind it with the Boss sitting on it and doing her paperwork. She looks up to see him.

"Taisuke? What are you doing here?" She asks him before Taisuke gulps.

"I would like to see one of the photos of the original Big Boss." Big Boss raises her eyebrows before getting up and picking up a portrait of a blonde woman and him. Taisuke looks at the picture...its the same woman who talked to him.

"Um...who is she? The blonde woman." The woman looks at her.

"That's the Boss, Big Boss's mentor who taught him everything. She sacrificed her life for her country...why ask?" Big Boss replied to him.

"I...I saw a woman that looks like her. She talked to me and made me get over my fears...anyway, I have to do some training. Its been nice talking to you mom." Taisuke rushes out of the door as Big Boss is stunned before putting the portrait on her desk. She leans on her desk for awhile then sighs and turns on the PA for Catherine.

"Catherine?" She asks.

"Yes?" The woman replied.

"Can you...tighten the security a little? Just to be safe." Big Boss ordered


	8. Ghost babel

Shinji wakes up again to the same ceiling as before. Like always, its the room he's in is pretty much alien. They got the choker off of him which is good but he felt that something was wrong. His room consists of his bed on the left side, a TV in front and a desk near it. He gets up wearily from his bed before yawning and turning to the side. The cold steel floor sends some chills on his feet but he ignores it. The talk with Asuka lifted his spirits up greatly and he feels that he can take on the entire world. Shinji puts on his typical diamond dogs uniform which is a sage shirt and cargo pants alongside boots. The boots feel a little oversized...regardless, this is it-training day. A fiery crucible that will separate him from the men and the sheep in this base. He opens the steel door as a patrolling soldier passes by him.

The sky is blue as usual and all while soldiers are making daily patrol rounds. Hideo waves at Shinji causing him to wave back, its said that Hideo is one of the best soldiers diamond dogs has to offer. Meanwhile, Raiden spots Shinji while he leans against a wall nearby. So far the staff have been treating him nicely compared to WILLE who treated him like a disease but they fear him a little. Shinji's codec goes off causing him to activate it to reveal Taisuke on the screen.

"Alright Shinji, head to the sync bay in the lab. After that, you will receive firearms training from Asuka and finally CQC from Raiden. He'll go easy on you, I swear. Finally, you will participate in a VR training mission with Asuka and I using EVA gear Sahalanthropus." Taisuke informed as Shinji nods and heads off to a beautiful day at mother base. Something doesn't feel right though...its probably nothing.

* * *

Wunder.

The crew are busy monitoring the controls and flying the ship wherever there's nothing that will shoot at them. The fleet has taken moderate damage, just a few jets were destroyed and a couple of crewmen were killed but this attack meant that this third organization that Asuka joined is possibly more powerful than them. This affects crew morale also which caused all of them to go into alert. What is kind of demoralizing is the return of Naoko Akagi, SELEE kept her alive via nanomachines and cryostasis and turned her into...some kind of cyborg ninja. Its unsettling in all levels. Especially her cold and lifeless eyes and the way they look at people even the soldiers who've seen worse. Good thing they found another one with her but not a psycho, Samuel Rodrigues aka Jetstream Sam and its good to have him in WILLE.

On the deck is Misato watching them while Naoko is standing beside her wearing a typical WILLE uniform with her katana in her sheath on her left hip and Ritsuko too. They didn't talk yet ever since they woke her up but Naoko is always eager to say something to Ritsuko, she just doesn't think that its the right time.

"So, this unknown organization is capable of advancements far from NERV and WILLE...another contender." Ritsuko sighed before Naoko steps in.

"But you've said that you are using the choker's tracking feed or what's left of it to trace Yui's son. This contender will sorted out soon." Naoko added as Ritsuko scolded her.

"You are right but what we've seen this new contender, they used EVA's mixed with metal gear parts to attack us and cause damage to our fleet. They aren't just a bunch of terrorists...mother." Ritsuko coldly replied to her before Naoko's eyes squinted at her.

"As memory serves, I'm pretty much a weapon so they won't be a problem." Naoko spat back. The door behind them slides open to reveal a man wearing a typical WILLE uniform/jacket, black hair with ponytail.

"For once, can you two stop breathing down each others neck?" He asks as they both turn to him.

"Sam, don't get involved in this." Naoko sighed as he chuckled. Out for years and wakes up in a post-apocalyptic environment filled with confusion and robots. He'd be surprised that Raiden survived this mess.

"I thought humanity was united under one cause, guess its slightly united." Sam commented before Naoko pulls out her katana and aims it at Sam before he makes a shit-eating grin.

"I suggest you shouldn't aim that at me if you heard the stories..." He taunted.

"...Corpse." Naoko attempts to swing her katana at Sam but he uses the sheath on his side to launch his sword and blocks it. The two swords compete against each other as sparks fly. Misato sighs and splits the two up and glares at both of them.

"We are fighting two enemies who can destroy humanity while the other will destroy everyone. So at least try to get along or I put you two back into the pods where you came from." Misato growled at both of them, enough to make them lower there swords.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Katsuragi." Sam flirted and walked downstairs to take Midori Kitakami's place since they're switching seats and its her break. He walks up to her causing Midori to turn to him...and fall for his good looks.

"Excuse me, madam. It is you're break and I'm taking your place in watching the radar." The samurai seductively said as Midori blushed.

"But...watching the radar is hard." Midori advised while drooling and smiling at him.

"I've been through worse, you need rest." Sam replied dramatically to Midori as he clutches her hands while Misato face palms at the sight and Naoko sighs in disappointment and Ritsuko rolling her eyes. Midori gets off of her post as Sam takes her place.

"This is going to be interesting..." Sam adjusts his hands and looks at the radar with an enthusiastic look on his face. He spots something on the radar heading towards the ship. Nemesis units.

"Hey, we have something heading towards us. Four bogies." He informed as Misato nodded and opens her mouth to get the cannons firing but Naoko taps her shoulder causing the captain to turn to her knowing that Naoko is there other anti-EVA weapon and Sam too. Sam raises his eyebrows before Naoko signals him to come with her and he sighs in response as he walks towards her and they get out of the deck. Sam walks with Naoko who looks at the radar on her wrist watch to see that they are almost there.

"So what's the battle plan?" Sam asks.

"We head up into the roof of the ship and take them out." Naoko replied as she unzips her vest revealing her jumpsuit underneath and unzips it too causing Sam to look down since he's a gentleman. First her vest is on the ground and finally her jumpsuit.

"I'm not naked." She informed. Sam looks up to see Naoko in her typical exoskeleton suit with a soldier handing her helmet to her.

"Oh, never mind then." Sam takes off his jacket to reveal his suit from his desperado years and ties the sleeves to his waist so he can put it on later. The two reach the latter and open the hatch. Air breezes through there hair while keeping there stance as the ship is flying and reach the roof. The first nemesis unit launches its tentacle towards Sam but he backflips to dodge with Naoko running up towards the tentacle and begins to slice it as Sam turns to see another nemesis unit doing a dive bomb towards the ship but he launches his sword towards it and dashes towards the sword and slices it in half. Naoko lunges towards the nemesis unit and slices the cockpit in half to reveal the AI pod and crushes it then slices through the nemesis thus destroying it.

The two nemesis units crash with the wunder unharmed as the two clean there blades. Another nemesis unit appears causing Sam to roll his eyes since its the most largest of the battalion that are attacking. Possibly a command center. Naoko signals Sam causing him to run forward with her jumping on Sam back and leaping towards the nemesis unit then activates her blade mode and starts cutting up the surface before throwing a grenade at it thus blowing a hole and she begins slicing through it. She breaches to the pilot cockpit and grabs the Ayanami unit then comes up from behind the large nemesis unit as it begins to crash towards the ship. Sam sighs and leaps towards the crashing nemesis unit and slices it in half with both sides avoiding the ship and falling as the crewmen look at the fiery debris while they pass by.

Naoko slams the unconscious Ayanami unit on the ground as she looks at Sam who makes a slow clap.

"I have to admit, you're good for a corpse." Sam chuckled then goes to the hatch opening and drops down. Naoko growls at her partner before dragging the Ayanami unit towards the hatch. In another part of the ship, Skull Face watches with a sinister smile on his face and activates his tape recorder.

"Hm...it looks like I've run into two problems. The ninja and the samurai. My father's old parasite unit won't be enough...I must combine both works from the patriots and him. After I deal with them, I can complete his work: Destroying the English language." Skull face turns off his tape recorder knowing that WILLE doesn't know that they belong to neo-cipher.

* * *

Mother base.

Asuka whistles inside the sync room while Taisuke is busy idling and looking at Sunny's manga she's reading with Catherine drinking some scotch. The two are wearing there typical gray military digital plug suits. For the first time, Big Boss is present in a sync test which gives Asuka and Taisuke confidence to over exceed with beyond a hundred ratio. Shinji might not have a chance at all. Shinji enters the room in his green plug suit. Sunny notices Shinji and puts away the manga and adjusts her voice.

"Alright! All three pilots are here and its time to see how good all you three are. Make you're way into the plugs." Sunny ordered as the three enter the room and goes inside the three entry plugs. LCL floods the cockpit as they take a deep breath.

"All pilots sync and beginning test." Catherine advised. Big Boss looks at the scores as Asuka notices that she's looking alongside Taisuke. The younger Shikinami focuses on increasing his sync rate to Asuka's level to impress there mother while Shinji is taking it slow.

"Well, they seem competitive." Sunny observed. Shinji closes eyes...he finds himself in the same in Misato's house much to his surprise and looks around to see Asuka and Taisuke watching TV.

"Was...it all dream?" He asks himself and walks towards them. They are watching we bare bears episode called the road. The two turn to him and raise they're eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" Taisuke asks.

"No...nothing."

* * *

Outside.

Sunny's eyes widen in shock as the LCL is being manipulated and they're being put into a catatonic state! Those happy eyes...something isn't right. Big Boss tries to open the door while Catherine struggles to activate the microphone. Sunny attempts to cutoff the LCL but its not working at all! Big Boss pulls out her pistol and shoots the glass thus making a hole as Catherine smashes it. She vaults over the entrance alongside Catherine so they can shoot off the tubes. Big Boss aims for the tubes...but Catherine begins to shoot at her.

"What's gone wrong with you!?" Big Boss yelled at her causing her to take aim.

"Oh Boss...you're so sexy when you're serious." Catherine flirted as she takes aim at her superior with Sunny taking cover. Big Boss notices that something is wrong...she sees a faint figure floating behind Catherine.

"Rebenok! Or should I call you Pyscho Mantis..." A voice giggles as Catherine faints while another figure appears. Its a blue haired girl with a black straight jacket and gas mask.

"Hehehahahaha! Yes! So do you remember me, I guess the phantom told you everything! I, Psycho Mantis has returned from the grave! Through the body of Rei Ayanami! Or should I call her my puppet..." Mantis replied. Big Boss chuckles a little since she never believed in ghosts until now.

"You doubt my power? I have time to show my skills. Don't worry about the three, they're living in a false illusion of what they're lives could've been and won't wake up until either they break loose on there own free will or I free them until I get the EVA Gears so I can bring the world to its knees with my powers. Now...WITNESS MY POWER. I will make the author type gibberish!" Anlsvnlvnldb. Wait, what!? Big Boss continues to aim her pistol at Mantis.

"Now...Let me read into you're mind...let me look into you're past." Mantis looks into Big Boss's mind to see what she's been doing for the past years.

"M...Mhm...You fell in love again. Yes...Kyoko. You loved her and she loved you so much! Huh...you tried to live a normal life. Yes, you disguised yourself as an intern and became her assistant. You had an affair, naughty girl...ah, you left her because you wanted her safe SELEE. How adorable. You kept running away to keep everyone safe. Ha! You're actions led to her participating in the unit 02 activation test and she killed herself! You wanted a life free of violence and destruction but you came back. You ridded yourself of that name...Silent Snake to Big Boss. You're story has a lot of details. I better stop there or I'm going to spoil arc three!" Mantis stops his power and laughs.

"Now give me the EVA Gears or the children die." The spirit threatened.

"Sunny, contact the bridge crew and seal the doors!" Big Boss ordered causing Sunny to break the glass containing the phone and contacts the team.

"Tats, seal the doors leading to the EVA gears ASAP!" Sunny ordered. They'll have to put there faith in these children.

* * *

Taisuke wakes up on his bed and adjusts his eyes. On top of him is a shelf with the figures of the EVA's on it, on his side is a TV and couch. The rug has a text reading keep calm and carry on. It appears to be fall outside, evidenced by the leaves outside. Its morning...and it look like he's in Germany. Something's wrong. A phone ping is heard thus making him panic. He picks up the phone to see a text...from Mari.

"So, we meeting at two-whales? Good! Bring Asuka with you! Can't believe you kept me a secret, she must be throwing a shit fit right now lol." The text read as Taisuke gets up and walks outside to see a hallway leading to the living room. He walks outside to reveal a table on the left and two couches. The first couch is in front of the table and the second one is in the right. On the couch is Big Boss wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans sleeping. He looks around for a second. Was everything just a dream?

"Uh..." Big Boss awakens from her nap causing her to get up from her couch and yawns.

"Oh, you must be Taisuke...Kyoko's kid?" She asks him. Taisuke notices dog tags around her neck.

"Yeah!...So who are you?" Taisuke asks her.

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Bridgette Boseman. I'm you're mom's girlfriend." She introduced herself. This can't be real at all, he remembered being a mercenary piloting a robot.

"Oh...hey there. Would you like something to eat?" He asks again as Bridgette shakes her head.

"I'd like some coffee." Taisuke signals the location to where the beans are alongside the coffee maker. After brewing some coffee, Bridgette sits on a chair while drinking some coffee.

"Say, those dogtags, you were army?" He asks her.

"Yeah of course I was. Came back from the war..."

* * *

Asuka finds herself in Tokyo-3 and this time on the couch. She gets up now to see the typical Katsuragi household of course and Shinji making some breakfast and Misato drinking beer. She slowly sits on the table and looks around her surroundings. This...this is real. Shinji and Misato look at Asuka's expression causing them to raise there eyebrows.

"Um...Asuka? Is there a problem?" Shinji asks Asuka who looks at Shinji.

"Oh I see! Asuka's excited that her brother is coming to stay over! Next time you shouldn't keep secrets from us, especially when you have a sibling." Misato guessed causing Asuka to nod.

"Yes, I guess...did he enroll yet?" Asuka asks.

"Same school remember? Guess the excitement got to you're head." The three began to eat there breakfast and did there typical changing of clothes in the process as Asuka is relieved that this is all a dream. Misato appears in her typical work outfit.

"I'll leave the keys to Shinji since I have to work overtime." Misato tosses the keys to Shinji and he tries to catch it but misses with Asuka picking it up on the ground. Misato then stops and turns around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Have fun in you're date!" This causes Asuka's eyes to widen. Her...with Shinji...this is unreal but felt real at the same time. She looks at Shinji for a moment.

"Um Asuka...what's going on?" Shinji replied while creeped out by her look.

"We're...we're dating?" Asuka asks him.

"Yeah, I...well...you...asked me out to go with you." She grabs him by the shoulders in a startled look in her eyes.

"How?"

"Well, you invited me to the roofs and...well...asked me out to see the stars...Asuka, are you okay?" Shinji asks her as she steps back. Her head hurts a little. Shinji hugs Asuka.

"I know its our first date and all and I don't want you to get stressed." He catches her off guard by kissing her in the forehead.

* * *

Shinji walks with Asuka, Taisuke, and Rei to school. Apparently, the four are hailed as heroes for destroying the angels once and for all even his father too. It also turned out that his mother is alive also! This is like waking up from a bad dream, a world where he's needed and gained everyone's appreciation of course! People are saying hi to him and all while his father died a hero which is unfortunate but at least he redeemed himself at the end.

"So Shinji, still feeling that adrenaline rush after we fought the last angel?" Taisuke asks him with a smile.

"Uh...no...?" Shinji replied while Taisuke puts his arms behind the back of his head.

"Well I am! Came in the last minute when Rei was down and gave you and Asuka a fighting chance!" He boasted.

"We heard that for the millionith time Taisuke, give it a rest." Asuka sighed.

"Oh come on, you guys would've been toast without me! Anyway, I'm thinking of seeing the stars tonight as a toast to yesterdays victory." He suggested with a smirk.

"I agree. We do deserve the reward." Rei agreed.

"You just want to get close with Mari don't you?" Asuka teased with a devilish grin causing Taisuke to become flustered then rolling his eyes to avoid eye contact with Asuka who makes an of course face at him. The walk to school is pretty short since they took the train. Shinji enters the entrance of the classroom and is greeted by people who are praising his heroics.

"So Shinji, did you get any chicks after what you did? Any models?" Touji asks him.

"No, sorry."

"Oh come on! Dude! You saved the city by destroying the final angel and exposed SELEE's evil plans to make everyone a singular being! How can you not get chicks over you for that!?" He winced.

"Alright settle down. No need to hero worship here." The teacher calms the students down and looks at Shinji.

"I have to admit Shinji: You saved us all and we thank you for it. Now, pull out your textbooks and turn to page ten-eighty one." The students nod in agreement and pull out there textbooks. Shinji looks outside and smiles knowing that everything was a dream and this is reality.

* * *

Outside.

Big Boss fires her pistol at the levitating Rei but the bullets keep deflecting off of her much to her annoyance while Sunny uses the patriot machine gun but switches to semi-automatic mode. Mantis laughs at there attempts to hit him.

"Let me read you're mind again...oh, you like to play Castlevania! Also you like to watch Kill La Kill...and Boku no pico!" He taunted before Big Boss fires again and turns to Sunny.

"This isn't working!" Sunny complained while firing her gun at her. Big Boss has an idea and holsters her pistol then runs to the plugs and touches Asuka's plug.

"Quiet, what are you doing!?" The scientist yelled.

"I don't know if you can hear me...but you three need to accept what happened. You can't live in what would have been...please...get out now." Big Boss begged before letting go.

* * *

Asuka looks at the stars with Shinji. There beautiful this evening and its a breathtaking sight to see, perfect for young and old couples alike. Nearby is Shinji's moped and his helmet holstered over the handle. Shinji's gotten more looser ever since the battle for Tokyo-3...maybe this is real. Asuka sweetly sighs and buries herself into Shinji's chest as Shinji hugs her.

"You're so cute..." Shinji cooed causing Asuka to giggle a little and snuggles more.

"Shinji...about what happened this morning. I had a horrible dream." Asuka explained to him thus startling Shinji.

"What was it about!?" Shinji asks in fear.

"You...you caused third impact...and...and Misato hated you even the whole world. Then this crazy teleporting woman claimed to be my other mother and I joined a bunch of mercenaries with my brother." Asuka said.

"Wait...you have a brother...?" Shinji replied.

"I'm sorry that I didn't mention him. I kept him a secret because I wanted him to have a normal life rather than being surrounded by section two all the time and being pampered. Guess I'm a liar then...a stupid little liar." She insulted herself. Shinji grabs Asuka by the shoulders.

"Asuka, you're not a liar. You're good person, you wanted to keep him safe for once." Shinji assured.

"Am I? I lied for him...what if NERV finds out?" Asuka asks him.

"They won't, I assure you..."

"Thank you...Shinji." Asuka begins to hear a voice thus catching her attention and getting off of Shinji. Big Boss...?

 _You can't live in what would've been..._

"What is it, Asuka?"

"Nothing...I swore I heard something..." Asuka replied before snuggling back to Shinji.

* * *

Taisuke gets off of his bike and walks towards the diner where his mom works at alongside Asuka. Since he's the younger sibling, he has more free time apparently. The place is called two-whales diner and his mom owns the place. He opens the door to reveal the inside of the diner. A front booth and a bathroom to the left alongside a TV on the wall. His phone goes off again causing him to look at it. Its Mari again.

"Going to be a little late, just wait!" The text read as Taisuke sits on a booth and looks at the menu. Sauerkraut, waffles, pancakes...all his favorites. He spots Asuka walking towards him.

"So little bro, what would you like?" Asuka asks him thus getting his attention.

"Um...lets see...waffles?" He answered as Asuka writes it down on the list.

"Its nice to see Mari moving in, can't believe puberty hit her that fast." Asuka commented.

"Well, she's Mari. You know what I mean." Taisuke replied. Asuka makes a soft laugh before Mari came into the diner to meet him as he straightens his posture.

"Well speak of the devil and she appears." Asuka said as Mari sat in front of him.

 _You can't live in what would've been..._

Taisuke looks around as he heard the voice. Boss? Mari raises her eyebrows before adjusting her voice.

"You alright?" She asks before he turns to her.

"I just heard something. So...its been a long time. Where you going for school?" Taisuke asks.

"Same school as you and Asuka of course! Also same year, junior!" Mari replied while sighing.

"After all these years, you've changed a lot."

* * *

Shinji, Taisuke, Rei and Asuka watch the stars on the hill. They look beautiful, a reward well deserved for pretty much saving the world. Breathtaking and feeling like its a painting. The city is pretty much an accomplishment by now since they saved everyone. Shinji smiles at the three as Taisuke makes a crappy joke and Asuka scolds him for that.

"The best reward ever...of all time." Taisuke awed at the stars. Shinji feels something wrong with this picture...Taisuke is supposed to be shy and timid like him, or this is pre-third impact Taisuke where he was a goofball? He hears a voice.

 _You can't live in what would've been..._

Big Boss's voice...memories flow in his head and begins to remember something. Mother base...Asuka and Taisuke...Shinji's vision begins to phase from his friends to third impact earth. He begins to shake his head.

 _What!? What is happening!? This is impossible!_

Shinji finds himself in Misato's house again...and sees himself with his stuff in the entrance. He looks at himself with wide eyes. There's a box nearby with Asuka's stuff...

"I'm leaving..." Yes, this is how it happened. Misato tries to stop Shinji but he leaves. Shinji then finds himself in the same evacuation area from before and Mari lifting him to see the destruction also Rei...being consumed by the angel.

 _No, this didn't happen!_

Shinji looks around the area to see the three watching the stars again. Its true...this wasn't right. This wasn't the truth. This wasn't his life. He turns around and walks away from it all and finds himself walking past unit one fighting Zeurel as everyone is shocked. He walks closer to unit one as its pinned against the geo-front and then finds himself in a pod.

 _Don't you want that life!?_

"I don't care about the world...I just want Ayanami back..." Shinji walks past himself as the scenery changes to the place Ayanami is held. He looks up to see himself reaching his hand towards her.

"Ayanami!" He roared before getting her out. So this is the truth, what really happened...its the only way. Everything turns white around Shinji.

* * *

Taisuke is busy shooting some guns with Mari at the junkyard after she invited him there to test out his marksmanship skills. The two laugh and give each other a high five. Of course they would do something crazy like this, as long as Asuka doesn't find out or they get the boot or the lecture. Memories begin to flood into Taisuke's head causing him to shake his head and close his eyes. He opens them again to see a ruined Germany much to his shock, he's standing there in the ruin of the world. This is third impact.

"Taisuke...Taisuke!" A voice called causing him to see a blonde girl, his old friend-Emily Foster. Gunfire almost hit them causing him to duck as Emily picks up a gun from a dead NERV soldier and fires it at the NERV soldiers. Taisuke continues to run from the soldiers as German forces and NERV fight with the city being torn apart. The two run from a helicopter that almost hits them and make it into a subway. Everything turns dark...but a light is seen as Taisuke walks towards it. Its the German military base.

"Shit, damn NERV..." Emily cursed as Taisuke shook his head.

"This isn't happening..." He muttered.

"How did they even launch a vocal cord parasite at us!? Shit...everyone's infected...wait, our guardian-Jaclyn-I saw her with a gas mask on and she must be okay. Lets move out." Emily grabs a gas mask and loads her AM MRS-4 as Taisuke does the same thing.

"But she said to stay put!" He begged.

"She hasn't come back so we need to find her, its only us now and...I'll be damned to loose her." Emily replied and picks up her goggles to identify the infected. Taisuke walks past both of them as they open the door with guns in hand. He finds himself in a room as Taisuke and Emily breach in...they're all infected even Jaclyn.

"Taisuke...it was honor serving with you're sister and I'll be an honor to die by you're hand." The soldier said and salutes Taisuke. Is...this what a hero does? He shakes his head in response.

"No...I...we...we don't have the right to do this." Taisuke said.

"Taisuke, if we do get out...we'll spread the parasite. You're going to have to kill us and every surviving member in this hall, we're all infected...please...end this." Jaclyn begged. Emily aims her gun.

"Emily don't-" Emily opens fire at the soldiers thus killing them all and they drop dead on the ground.

"These are our friends!" Taisuke yelled at Emily.

"They want this so we have to do it!" Emily spat back before firing at them. Taisuke looks at Jaclyn...she taught him how to survive, how to fight...is this what its like? Taisuke opens fire at the dying soldiers as he watches himself kill them alongside Emily. Its a massacre and he can hear a faint song...yes, peace walker, the song. After the bloodshed is done, he walks past the corpses and can hear the gunfire crackling in the distance...he kneels on the ground as he screams in horror of what he's done. Taisuke looks at himself...the moment he pulled that trigger, he pretty much killed himself...he walks towards the red light in the distance and finds himself walking towards a NERV truck with Emily but he staggers.

"Shit...we need to steal that truck!" Emily cursed as Taisuke fires his AK47 at them wearily. He falls on the ground and continues firing while Emily picks him up, he has a gunshot wound on his leg. Emily kills a soldier and hops inside with Taisuke reloading his weapon.

"Okay, try to hold them off for the WILLE chopper to see us. We're near the border of WILLE territory." Taisuke nods as the truck moves with NERV forces in pursuit. He shoots a tire off of one of them while a WILLE chopper sees them.

"Alright, we're going to get some air support-" An explosion happens thus tipping the truck over. So that's how it happened...that's how he lost his arm.

* * *

Asuka laughs with Shinji as they eat there meal and laugh together in there date. Shinji's grown more kinder and more open to Asuka, who knew he knows how to play the cello? It's all perfect. They've won the angel wars and gained the appreciation of a greatful earth. Perfect in every way. The place they're eating at is some fancy restaurant. Good thing they have the money from NERV to do this.

"I'm really having a good time Shinji." Asuka said before taking a sip of wine, she's controlling her alcohol intake.

"Try to control yourself Asuka." Shinji advised as he takes another sip. Telling how drowsy he sounds and blushing, he's drunk. Asuka sighs before she signals the waiter to come so she can get the check. The check comes and Asuka puts her NERV credit card on it and after a few minutes, she gets her check.

"I believe you had too much. Lets go." Asuka holsters his arm over her shoulder and then drags him outside. The walk to the subway is relaxing and serene despite Shinji being drunk. It gave her a sense of peace now that it was all a dream of course. She waits for the train to come as Shinji sighs in his drunkness. The train comes and they enter in it.

"I almost thought I would never have a normal life..." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, all this time I've been pampered and all. I always thought it was fate but I guess its not meant to be. This is my chance and I took it...thanks to you of course Shinji..." Asuka kisses Shinji in the lips. She can feel the win in her mouth but she doesn't care.

"Thank you." Asuka thanked before looking up to the ceiling...

The ceiling looks like a hospital one. Her vision begins to phase through a hospital setting and the train...this wasn't right at all. She realizes that none of this is right...her life. Asuka finds herself in a hospital and looks around...to see a younger version of herself running past by her leg. She follows the girl...and sees the ward number.

"No...don't open it." Her young counterpart turns as she heard her but shrugs it off then turns the knob.

"Please..." Asuka begged. She opens the door to reveal her mother hanging on the ceiling...by her neck. Asuka slowly backs away with her eyes widen and then finds herself in the unit three activation room. She curls her hand into a fist realizing that she needs to accept it and walks towards it, the angel...and finally her takeover. Asuka continues to walk past all of them before a shining light engulfed her.

* * *

All three wake up from Psycho Mantis's control inside the entry plugs with Asuka trying to punch the door off. Psycho Mantis roars in rage and scratches his head in fury knowing that he failed to destroy Big Boss's legacy and make the world feel the power of psychokensis. Asuka is the first to get out, Shinji is the second while Taisuke is the last.

"This cannot be! How can you break free from illusions when you had everything you wanted!?" Mantis yelled at them.

"Because they accepted the truth no matter how painful they are!" Big Boss spat back before Mantis glares at her.

"No matter, witness my power-" Something stops him as he looks Big Boss. A ghostly figure appears over Big Boss, this can't be...Solid Snake! Big Boss aims her pistol at Mantis again.

"No, this can't be! You're dead! Time won against you!" Mantis panicked before the ghostly figure of Snake squints his eyes while Big Boss does the same and puts there finger on the trigger.

"Kept ya waiting, huh?" The two replied in unison and pull the trigger. Mantis screams in pain before fading away and dropping Rei on the ground. Shinji dashes and holds Rei.

"Rei! Wake up! Please!" He begged. Catherine regains consciousness and checks on Rei's pulse.

"She's breathing but we'll get her to Igawa." A soldier rushes into the area and picks up Rei bridal style then rushes to the medical room. Asuka looks at the place...so this is her fate. No matter, she'll free the world of neo-cipher and no one will suffer again. Taisuke has a dark look on his eyes knowing that spirit saw through his mind and walks away alongside Shinji.

"The spirit of a warrior will always be with you." Snake voice echoed.

* * *

Taisuke looks at the sunset while sitting on a platform. Everything...was a lie to him. He thought this whole thing was a dream but this is reality. The reality he's forced to live in. Behind him is Asuka walking towards him with some soda, at least three of them and sits down with him.

"So...you saw the same thing?" Asuka asks as he nods in response.

"I'm not surprised...I saw the same thing too. In fact, I was dating Shinji and we hung out and did cheesy couple stuff in the process. Talk about stereotypical, I won't do that. " She explained then sighs. Shinji comes in too and sits with them.

"How about you?" Taisuke asks Shinji with a tired voice.

"Everyone was praising me...all of our wishes came true." Shinji replied before Asuka gets up and raises her hand amongst the sky as the sun comes down and the starts come out.

"Every time you wish upon a star, you're a million years late cause that star is dead. Just like our dreams...and that's good." Asuka commented before Taisuke opens his mouth.

"How?"

"Cause our dreams will always be dreams if we don't act upon it. We saw the reality of what could've been and we dwelled within that, that's good that we're haunted cause that pain is ours and that pain will always have to bare." Asuka replied before sitting down. Asuka throws a soda at Taisuke who catches alongside Shinji.

"We're fucked up...and that's good." Asuka drinks it.

"Cheers to being fucked up." She cheered before Taisuke and Asuka do the same. Little do they know, a figure resembling Asuka is looking at them. She has an eyepatch and a cast on her arm.

* * *

Years ago. 

Kyoko Zeppelin Shikinami walks in her lab to see her assistant, Bridgette Bossemen who is working on her papers. The girl is a lovely assistant and because of her quiet demeanor, always made her mysterious until now. Then they got close...beyond close.

"So Kyoko, I've heard you're already married." Bridgette replied before sighing.

"Yes, my husband is quite nice in fact. He's already..." She notices that Bridgette isn't smiling at all. Kyoko knows how to cheer her up. She gets her hair band and goes around Bridgette and adjusts her hair into a ponytail then getting a mirror.

"What do you think?" Kyoko asks her.

"Its good." She replied as Kyoko smiles.

"So what should I call you? Quiet or something else?" Quiet turns to Kyoko and gets up before kissing Kyoko in the lips then smiles.

"Quiet died when I met you...so I guess its Bridgette."

* * *

Present.

Big Boss looks at the portrait of her and Kyoko. She loved her a lot...there's an old saying: If you love something then you have to let it go. But leaving Kyoko wasn't love to her...it was selfishness. She didn't want to see Kyoko turn old and die. She didn't want to live with that guilt that she can't join her at all. It was one of Big Boss's mistakes.

"Mam." Blade-wolf addressed before she turns to him and puts away the portrait.

"Something appears to bother you."

"Its nothing...nothing at all." The robot nods and walks away.

* * *

Wunder.

Ritsuko managed to get the coordinates together as the begin to show Shinji's location.

"Get captain Katsuragi, we found him." Ritsuko ordered the soldier as he nods and rushes out of the room. Sam chuckles and yawns.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

NERV.

Gendo looks at the intel one of his agents sent before diamond dogs intercepted him and killed him in the process. So his son is there after all. He activates his speaker.

"Fuytusuki, activate NERV strike team callsign: FOX. Also gather the battalion."


	9. Breach

Catherine is busy doing the damage report on Psycho Mantis's attack on mother base inside the war room. Who knew the greatest psychic master of wills would come back to haunt mother base? Luckily, Big Boss took down Mantis and he let go of the pilot's wills. The battle's won but after what he did, its far from over really. They're pretty much mentally damaged and they need time to recover from the attack. They've been screwed with before, especially with NERV and WILLE but never like this. She's heard of Psycho Mantis before and his powers-just never believed in them-thought he was a phony until now. Big Boss enters the war room and hangs up her jacket on the seat.

"Boss...about Psycho Mantis..." Catherine said causing her to look up with a rather sad look on her face. Of all people closest to Big Boss, Catherine is amongst them and Sunny too.

"What about him?" Big Boss replied before looking at the intel. Catherine takes a deep breath then looks at her.

"Are you...okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine, no need to check on me. I've pretty much fought every war there is, a ghost can't affect me." Big Boss answered right before looking back at the intel.

"Yes I know but he got in you're-"

"Worry about the pilots-especially Rei." She countered.

"About Rei, Igawa confirmed that this is the alpha the Ayanami units seem to...hero worship or borderline god worship her since they believe she was the start of there life." Catherine informed. She always found the Ayanami units to be creepy but not like this.

"God worship?"

"Some kind of cult mentality, almost revere her as a goddess. Ayanami units maybe emotionless but looking at the notes, they're fanatical zealouts underneath that shell to the point they'd die for her." Catherine replied.

"So we have their goddess or hero...does this mean she's leverage for us?" Big Boss asks.

"Might be but if we hold her hostage, they'll attack us and fight and die in her name. Also Ayanami units tend to swarm there targets and our EVA gears won't be enough against them. So we need to be careful." Catherine advised. Big Boss puts down the intel file from the informant at NERV.

"Then that could mean they could fight for us."

"Hm...that's a good idea...but the question remains: How did Mantis get Rei out of unit 01's core? Can he manipulate S2 parts or LCL?" Catherine asks as Big Boss takes a sip of coffee.

"I don't know...but I feel this is only the beginning." A knock on the door is heard.

"Come in." The door opens to reveal diamond dog medic Asagi Igawa who is the sister of Sakura Igawa. She is wearing a shirt and apron with a surgical mask holstered under her chin and has black hair.

"I hate to intrude but Rei has suffered injuries but has regained consciousness. Mantis kept abusing her or something and those injuries are almost unbelievable." Asagi informed.

"Should we inform the three?" Catherine asks as Big Boss turns to her.

"Sure, I'd like to accompany them."

* * *

Shinji awakes again on his bed showing the ceiling again. Another nightmare after that event, he doesn't feel safe at all in his room and the thought of Rei kept him awake. No need to believe you fell asleep and never felt it for him cause he still has memories of seeing the same ceiling over again. He lost track of time but the sunlight signified that its morning now. Shinji gets up weakly and almost falls over but stops himself from falling by using his arm.

"Ayanami..." Shinji muttered before getting dressed in his uniform and walks outside with the light slightly blinding him a little then continues to walk and realizes that he forgot his pistol but doesn't care. He needs a breather. Soldiers are greeting him but he ignores the greetings, its rather windy today in mother base but its beautiful either way. Raiden walks towards him in his standard uniform that consists of a sage undershirt and cargo pants, his new body feels more human and looks human too with the lines on his cheeks missing thus giving him a human look.

"Shinji, good news: Rei is awake." Raiden informed to Shinji thus making his death-like state turn alive again. The news he's been waiting for ever since the attack on his mind.

"Really!?" Shinji asks him as Raiden nods.

"She suffered injuries from Mantis who kept punishing her but she's holding up quite well in fact. She's strong." Raiden explained before signaling Shinji to come with him. After all this time, Rei was alive. The real Rei Ayanami is back.

* * *

Taisuke shoots the target with his old handgun he got from third impact, he remembered how he got it: From a dead police officer. He didn't even know the thing was close to breaking apart after too much usage. Good thing Catherine repaired it afterwards and cleaned out the mechanism. How long has been here? At least since four? Cause of Mantis, those questions flow back into his head. What happened to Emily? Will Mari ever trust him? He holsters his handgun back to the holster.

"Jeez...time to go back to sleep-" He notices the sun and looks at the time which is now six causing him to sigh so he can find some coffee around the base. Taisuke now has bags on his eyes and looks pretty tired and weak. He looks for Asuka around the base but she can't find her. That was then that Sunny stopped him after she was working on some papers.

"Oh Taisuke, Asuka went to see Rei." Sunny advised.

"The Ayanami unit?" Taisuke asked knowing that the name Rei Ayanami belongs to Ayanami units exclusively. Asuka did tell him stories about the girl though, emotionless but somewhat she was growing on her and wanted to do a dinner party for Shinji and his father.

"Well, she's different. She's the alpha or the original Rei Ayanami." Sunny replied.

"Wanna come?" She asks as Taisuke nods.

"Fine." He replied as he followed Sunny to the medical room. He spots someone looking like Asuka standing on the watchtower except she's wearing a cast and has a medical eyepatch. Taisuke raises his eyebrows and looks at Sunny instead.

* * *

Asuka Langley Shikinami leans against the door of Rei's room, after all these years-she's alive. The scans confirmed that this is the real Rei Ayanami, unbelievable. It looks like things are looking up to her now, first she gets her younger brother back then Shinji's back and now finally Rei. Its nice to see a fourth one amongst her little crew of pilots and seeing another recruit for diamond dogs. She takes a deep sigh and looks at the time. Shinji arrives with Raiden.

"Is...is...is she okay?" Shinji asks Asuka as she nods knowing that Rei Ayanami may have suffered injuries but she can still walk. Guess she became strong like them after the past few years.

"Oh thank God..." He sighed. Raiden spots Taisuke walking with Sunny and stops in front of them.

"I heard about this wonder-girl you've been telling me about on the phone and I wanted to see her. Can't wait that she's going to find out that the great Asuka Langley Shikinami has a brother." Taisuke boasted causing Asuka to roll her eyes.

"I'll leave you three to see her." Raiden notified as they nodded and opened the door. On the bed is Rei Ayanami reading a book, she has bandages on her arms, likely from Mantis. She looks up...only for Asuka and Shinji to group hug her. Fourteen years of being a part, fourteen years of regret and sadness, fourteen years of nothing but misery-they're finally back.

"Ikari-kun? Shikinami? Why are you hugging me?" Rei asks in confusion.

"We missed you so much that's why!" Asuka explained as Taisuke rolls his eyes at them. They get to have there friend back but somehow Mari and Emily are far from his reach. Rei smiles warmly for the first time and clutches Shinji and Asuka's hands who are joined on her chest.

"I...I missed you two as well..." Rei replied. She notices Taisuke playing some game he got called zone of enders on his Idroid 2.0.

"Excuse me...are you an EVA pilot?" This catches Taisuke's attention causing him to turn to her as he puts away his Idroid.

"I'm Taisuke Langley Shikinami, Asuka's younger brother." He replied with Rei surprised that Asuka has a sibling.

"I kept him a secret for him for him to have a normal life." Asuka explained. Taisuke looks at the three and sighs.

"If you need me, I'll be in weapons training." He said before leaving. Rei looks at Shinji and Asuka knowing she was a puppet of Psycho Mantis which meant she hurt them in someway or form.

"Shikinami, Ikari...I wasn't in control...I'm sorry." Rei's voice is starting to crack as she clutches her head. The memories of what Mantis did to her flow like poison. The abuse, the scars...the flames. Psycho Mantis turned her into a puppet and used her against her friends. She wasted her years as a shadow of her former self, wandering through the years...causing terror to others.

"What are you sorry about...?" Shinji asks.

"I was under control of him...I found myself in somewhere else where everything was light...then he came. He offered me a way out of unit one so I took it...but I found myself under his will. It wasn't pleasant as I vied for control for my body, he kept hurting me and caused me to do self harm..." Rei explained. Shinji touches her shoulder but she backs away.

"STAY AWAY!" Rei screeched causing Shinji back away alongside Asuka.

"I...I can still feel his power on me...please...please stay away." She begged as her voice is now raspy and somewhat near crying. Shinji tries to approach her again but Asuka grabs him by the shoulder causing him to nod and leave the room. Rei begins to cry as it dawned to her that Mantis turned her into a monster. He dammed her into hell...and Shinji doesn't know if she can get back from it.

* * *

Big Boss walks towards Sunny in her lab as she's developing something new for diamond dogs, they've recovered a lot from the patriots and this could be another development for them.

"Boss! I didn't know you'd come early!" Sunny said as a blueprint falls on the ground from the table but Big Boss picks it up.

"What are you working on?" Big Boss asks before she unfolds a blueprint to reveal something diamond dogs's past.

"D-Walker?"

* * *

Wunder.

The crew works around the clock knowing that they are almost there. Sam is sharpening his sword while Naoko is ominously looking at the window. The woman intrigued Sam in everyway for some reason, good looks? Probably. Maybe her skill? Maybe. Naoko felt more of a partner than a rival and WILLE is better than desperado. How did they even bring him back? To quote Armstrong: "Nanomachines son." Sam hates these augmentations and what NERV did to him.

"Sam, Naoko. Get ready for deployment." Nagara ordered causing Sam to nod alongside Naoko.

* * *

NERV EVA deployment ship. 

Inside the ship contains four EVA's followed by a couple of fleets. The EVA's are differently designed, the first one is bulkier, the second has optical lenses that looks like goggles, the third looks like it has a clear dome visor and the final is red and black.

"You're mission is to retrieve the third child." Gendo said on the radio.

* * *

Mother base.

Shinji picks up a pistol on the table as he looks at the clip with Asuka rolling her eyes. She has to train him to fire a gun, she taught him the basics but this...shooting will be hard. Shinji fires the gun but hits the chest of the target and hits another in the arm.

"Seriously, are you scared of killing targets?" Asuka asks him sarcastically as Shinji lowers the gun.

"Sorry, its just...I don't feel...its Ayanami. What happened back there-"

"I know it was traumatizing but she need to recover-" The base alarms go off causing Asuka to grab an assault rifle from the rack. Mother base is under attack. Grumbling is heard outside and gunfire too. They hurry to the door but Asuka signals Shinji to stop and she opens the door slightly to see diamond dog soldiers with a tank rushing towards something while shooting at it.

"Now!" Asuka ordered as she gets out as soldiers are firing at a WILLE squad. A helicopter flies over them, luckily its a friendly helicopter. She couldn't believe it, WILLE has found them and they've brought there army to mother base. They've taken the fight to them.

"Oh no..." She gasped and pulls out her radio.

"Taisuke, where are you!?" Asuka yelled.

* * *

Holding pens.

A NERV soldier drops on the ground with a shotgun blast to his head while other NERV soldiers beg for mercy but are finished off by FROG soldiers. Taisuke reloads his spas-12 shotgun after a squad of NERV soldiers invaded. The control room is used as a makeshift base to report in with Miller. Good thing Big Boss got a the FROG unit after Liquid Ocelot died.

"I'm in the holding pens with the security team consisting of FROG soldiers! Luckily, they've fortified the place and its locked from the inside so I'm safe!" A FROG soldier locks the door as she commands her teammates to stand by it. A burst of gunfire breaches through the door but a FROG soldier pushes Taisuke out of its way.

* * *

Watchtower.

Catherine Miller walks past a couple of soldiers running outside while grips her handgun tightly alongside Sunny. Mother base has just turned into a battleground. WILLE and NERV have just knocked on there doorstep and its to diamond dogs to fend them off. They've done drills and exercises time and time again so there prepared for this to happen. Its just the pilot's safety is a priority, without the pilots-the EVA gears would be useless. Catherine overlooks the holographic HUD displaying the base's layout. Raiden is busy engaging an MP EVA battalion with the coastal patrol while Big Boss is nowhere to be seen.

"I need a team to retrieve Asuka, Taisuke, Shinji and Rei." Catherine said.

"Taisuke is holed up in the holding pens while Rei has been evacuated mam while Asuka and Shinji are caught in the middle of a firefight." A personnel member replied to her. Catherine slams her fist on the table and grits her teeth in rage.

"They played us like a damn fiddle!" Catherine yelled before signaling Sunny to come with her as she nods.

"Sergeant, you're in control." The soldier nearby nods and takes command.

* * *

Gunfire, smoke, and artillery shots fill the air of mother base as WILLE, NERV and diamond dogs are shooting at each other and killing the other in order to survive. All this for Shinji. Asuka and Shinji hide behind a destroyed tank and spot two WILLE soldiers holding two diamond dog soldiers hostage, they're names are Alpha Raptor and Sadistic Kitten. Asuka signals Shinji to get down and peers out of cover.

"Look, just tell us where specimen BM-03 is and you and you're mercenary buddies will be in a nice comfy cell with a warm meal." A soldier negotiated knowing that it wasn't WILLE's intention to shoot up the place nor his for that matter.

"Fuck you! We ain't telling you shit about Shinji!" Sadistic Kitten replied as she spits at the soldier's goggles causing him to wipe it off.

"No offense, you guys are being dicks. We just came here to negotiate not shoot you all up." He replied. Asuka aims her pistol at the soldier while Shinji does the same...she fires her pistol and hits the soldier in the head while Shinji just aims his gun as a way for intimidation but the other soldier's partner takes aim at Asuka...Shinji shoots him in the throat. The soldier falls on the ground as the two diamond dog soldiers pick up the rifles and continue fighting. Shinji runs to the back and throws up upon realization what he's done. He's taken a life. To make matters worse, it wasn't the soldier's intentions to mean harm to them.

"Shinji..." Asuka muttered and hugs him from the back. Unit 08 rises in front of them and knocks down the pathway into the holding pens.

"Puppy boy and princess! I found you!" Mari cheered as Asuka aims her pistol at the EVA.

"Mari you sadistic bitch! Tell Misato to call off the attack!" Asuka ordered her.

"Well not unless YOU tell you're mom to call it off! We didn't come here to fight you know." Mari replied via microphone. Asuka shoots the camera of unit 08 thus slightly blinding Mari's view. Asuka and Shinji run to an alternate path with NERV and WILLE soldiers shooting at each other. She activates her codec.

"Taisuke, we can't make it to the holding pen!" Asuka yelled...NERV soldiers surround them and aim there rifles. That was then they heard a familiar mooing sound causing them to turn.

Driving towards them is Catherine Miller riding her dirt bike while leading a squad of GEKKO's. The first GEKKO fires its machine gun at the soldier on the left while another launches there cable wire to grab one by the chest and electrocute him to death. A NERV light armored vehicle fires at the GEKKO's but a rocket hits it thus causing it to explode. The NERV soldiers surrounding it look up to see a large object hurling towards them. They attempt to run away but are stomped by a model from the past: The TX-55 metal gear.

Catherine stops her bike as the GEKKO's do the same thing with her.

"Sunny, you in there?" Catherine asks as the old metal gear nods at her.

"Yep!" Sunny replied via microphone right before turning to a group of WILLE soldiers and fires a barrage of missiles mixed with bullets at them. She turns to Shinji and Asuka.

"I'll cover you two just get on the GEKKO's!" She ordered as the Gekko's crouch with Catherine handing Asuka an assault rifle with a grenade launcher on it. Asuka gets on the GEKKO while Shinji goes to the second one. The two GEKKO's rise as Catherine hands Shinji another assault rifle.

"Hang on tight!" Sunny yelled as she led the way while firing the weapons of the metal gear. The GEKKO's moo in fury as Asuka starts firing her assault rifle at incoming WILLE and NERV soldiers while it starts running and kicking a couple of soldiers who are too close to its legs. The TX-55 fires its minigun at an armored tank thus killing the driver in the process and the gunner. Debris fall in front of them causing the convoy to go on detour. Asuka hangs on tight to the GEKKO and her assault rifle and continues firing her gun at them.

"We'll have to take the long way!" Catherine makes a U-turn alongside the GEKKO's and continues running while Sunny provides covering fire for them and they fallback. More debris fall in there path but it forms a makeshift hill for them to go over.

"Climb!" Sunny ordered as the metal gear scales the debris with the GEKKO's doing the same while Catherine takes it slow while going up. NERV soldiers spot them and start firing causing Asuka to hang on to the GEKKO's guns and fire her assault rifle as it goes upward. Catherine pulls out her handgun and starts firing and hits a soldier in the head. Shinji dangles on the GEKKO and fires his assault rifle sideways and hits another one in the face. The GEKKO's reach the top and continue moving on to the area.

"Step on it!" Catherine yelled as the GEKKO's start moving real fast. An RPG almost hits them causing the GEKKO Asuka is on to turn around and fire its machine gun at the soldier who takes cover while reloading. Asuka carefully aims her assault rifle and shoots the NERV soldier in the chest causing him to fire his RPG upward and hits a WILLE helicopter which causes it to spin around uncontrollably and hit a large figure ascending towards them. The figure is revealed to be unit 08.

"You have got to be kidding me! Get out of our way four eyes!" Asuka yelled at her knowing she can't put up with her bullshit anymore.

"Not until you surrender puppy boy!" Mari bargained as they have no way to move past her.

* * *

Holding pens.

Taisuke walks back and fourth knowing he has to fight...WILLE and NERV alone. Rex is strong yes but fighting unit 08, unit 07, and unit 06? Also an entire NERV battalion? Its suicide! His codec activates again and looks at the caller ID.

Big Boss. He puts it on.

"Boss-what? You sure? Alright...but if you doom humanity then we'll be the only ones standing" Taisuke gets his head plugs and gets inside the entry plug as EVA Gear Rex activates with the FROG soldiers watching.

* * *

Raiden leads a security team of FROG soldiers to the helipad after defending the coast from WILLE forces, his new mission from command is to defend the platform for the evacuating civilian staff and his new wife and son to head to shadow Moses once the situation dies down. They can't risk anything at the moment even civilian deaths. The FROG soldiers shoot incoming WILLE and NERV soldiers who are dashing towards them. They begin to fallback much to Raiden's curiosity causing him to raise his eyebrows and the FROG soldiers lowering there weapons.

"What's going on?" A FROG soldier asks.

*Insert Jetstream Sam theme*

" Well, well, well...I never thought you'd outsmart time Jack." Sam said causing Raiden to turn around see him. Its been fourteen years and he gets to see Jetstream fucking Sam again of all people. Even worse, he sided with WILLE. Raiden sighs in irritation as he signals to the FROG soldiers to aim there guns with the last helicopter leaving behind them. Walking from behind Sam is Naoko while Bladewolf walks behind Raiden. Raiden draws his high frequency sword causing Sam to the same.

"Fall back!" Raiden ordered before looking at Sam.

"I thought you were dead." Raiden observed him and they begin to circle each other.

"To quote Armstrong except in my version: Cryogenics son!" Sam replied before pulling out his new sword and takes a combat stance as he aims the blade at Raiden and using both of his hands to aim it. Naoko simply aims her katana with one hand at him.

"Must you really fight?" Bladewolf asks.

"Stay out of our way." Raiden replied as he squints his eyes at Sam who chuckles.

"This is between us." Sam added as Bladewolf nodded and takes his distance.

"And it ends here." Naoko said. Raiden activates his visors with Sam activating his mouth mask and Naoko activating her helmet with the optical lenses glowing orange. Raiden dashes causing Sam to take defend himself and block his attacks by turning his sword sideways. The former child soldier continues slashing with numerous swipes and is close to breaking Sam's stance but Naoko jumps on his back and makes a swipe thus sending Raiden flying. Raiden flies and hits the ground but he uses his weapon to stab it on the ground thus leaving a streak of lightning on the ground. Raiden sees that Naoko is the fast one and dashes towards Sam and Naoko. Sam throws a swipe at Raiden but he slides and kicks Naoko off right before activating his zaidatsu ability to cut her up but Sam kicks him away.

"Didn't you're mother tell you its wrong to hit women?" Sam asks him. Raiden backs away as Sam and Naoko split up to take cover from him. Sam comes out of the left side thus causing Raiden to block his attack but Naoko comes from behind and hits him from the back thus breaking his defense causing Sam suplexe him and injuring his head.

"What happened to you Jack? Gotten soft all these years?" Sam taunted him. Raiden trips Sam and he goes into defensive mode again but Sam throws a swipe to make him bounce back and lands on the ground on his feet. Raiden looks at them knowing there using teamwork to take him on...he can disunify them. He squints his eyes and smiles.

"What's the matter?" Sam asks before Raiden dashes towards Naoko thus ignoring him and catching Sam off guard. Raiden raises his sword at Naoko causing her to raise her sword in a defensive way as a response but Raiden kicks her in the side of the stomach and throwing her against a wall.

"No!" The Brazilian cried causing Raiden to turn around and blocks a swing from Sam. Raiden goes into zandatsu mode and begins slashing away and disarms Sam with his blade throw against the floor. Sam chuckles at his tactic.

"Reminds of the good old days!" He commented. Sam charges his attack and dashes towards him, Raiden blocks a punch but Sam headbutt's him in the face thus cracking his visor and holds his position while leaving streak marks on the floor. Naoko regains her concentration and dashes towards Raiden and makes quick swipes at Raiden thus incapacitating him. Sam throws a punch at his face. The punch launches Raiden but he stops his launch with his sword again. Sam and Naoko split up again and they begin to converge on Raiden. The two's swords begin to collide thus Raiden ducks in between them with the two giving each other scars on there faces since Sam's blade sliced an opening on her helmet thus revealing her face.

"Damn..." Naoko cursed while covering the scar. She roars in rage at Raiden.

"Naoko, wait!" Sam yelled only for Naoko to dash towards him. Naoko throws a swipe to the left then to the right and left again to the point she swings at the speed of a race car and begins to heavily injure Raiden.

"Sir!" A FROG soldier yelled in horror. Raiden kneels on the ground as blood drips from his body, his eye begins to glow red.

"To answer what you said earlier...I haven't gotten soft." He looks up in pure bloodlust in his eyes.

"Second impact...my family was killed...I kept it together and tried to move on...but then Big Boss gave me a purpose to become a force for good...but regardless, I kept using that as an excuse to feed the monster inside me..." Raiden growled before he got up.

"Now...I CAN'T HOLD BACK! JACK IS BACK!" He roared. An aura of fear fills the air, even the FROG soldiers are scared...that aura is destroyed with Naoko laughing at him.

"Funny...I felt the same thing...I was conscious when they poked and prodded me...then I guess we're the same." Naoko smiled sadistically and drawing her sword again. The smile is enough to make Jack the ripper worry. Naoko draws her sword with her eyes glowing red.

"You have got to be kidding me...TWO JACK'S?" Sam yelled. He needs to end this fight fast before both sides are going to get destroyed. Sam dashes towards Naoko but she pushes him away. The two dash towards each other and there blades collide and fight for dominance. They throw swipes at each other and take damage but it doesn't stop them at all. Sam intervenes again and splits the two up with his sword.

"Naoko, he's mine!" He pleaded before Naoko's grabs him by the throat and throw him on the ground.

"No, he is!" Naoko replied before Raiden lunges towards but she blocks his attack and they go back to square one again. Sam gets up and realizes that Naoko has gone insane. The two throw heavy swipes at each other and do major damage at the same time but they still continue to fight. They aim there swords at each other one last time. Blood drops from Raiden's body alongside Naoko...both of there swords thrust into each other's chest.

"NO!" Sam cried. Naoko falls on the ground on her side while Raiden falls on his back thus releasing the sword from his chest. A FROG soldier holds the wound while Sam picks up Naoko in bridal style as a WILLE helicopter descends on them.

* * *

 _I don't want to die...I don't want to die..._

Those thoughts keep flowing in his head, all repeated. Sure Taisuke survived the worst even forced to kill the soldiers who Asuka served with but not like this, MP EVA's swarm one target and he'll get shot into pieces. He takes a deep breath as the EVA gear begins to ascend. The platform surfaces under the water to reveal mother base under siege with NERV, diamond dog, and WILLE forces killing each other. WILLE gunships are targeting him for sure now and that ship, the wunder. He looks at his arm, the feelings of his fingers still linger. Taisuke takes a deep breath and looks at his radar to see numerous MP EVA's landing towards mother base so they can even the odds against the diamond dogs and WILLE.

EVA gear Rex aims its railgun at the sky and starts firing. The first shot hits an MP EVA in the face thus causing it to blow up while another accelerates its fall towards him but is shot instead. The EVA metal gear hybrid fires swarm missiles at them and blows them up individually but they keep coming. The MP EVA's do there scouting run and circle Rex like vultures.

"So this is the EVA series huh...well..." Taisuke said as he looked up and recharging the railgun again to fight them off. He prays that Asuka and Shinji would come here soon.

"Is this the proper manner to show to a guy who lost an arm?" He sarcastically asks before one of them dives towards him. He makes a sharp turn and shoves the railgun into its mouth and fires thus destroying the body and leaving the head only. Taisuke fires at another one who lunges towards him and grabs another by the throat then uses the wrist to hold it hostage while he continues firing at the MP EVA's. He pushes the one he's taking hostage and fires the railgun again thus blowing a hole on its chest. Taisuke activates his coms.

"Asuka, Shinji-where are you!?" Taisuke asks and avoids a lance thrown at him and kills the EVA who did that.

"We're pinned down by Mari!" Asuka replied before he rips an EVA apart. He curses himself for doing this, Mari is his best friend...he wished it was someone else like Locus and Felix. Taisuke shoots another incoming EVA at him and heads towards he marker Asuka placed. An EVA lands in front of him and lunges towards it with Rex's hands on its face and smashes the head into pieces. Meanwhile, Mari yawns at Catherine and her GEKKO squad attempts to hurt unit 08 by firing at it.

"Seriously, just surrender and we'll work together to fight off NERV." Mari negotiated.

"Fuck you!" Catherine insulted and reloads her pistol. Little do they know that EVA gear Rex is behind unit 08 thus making a perfect distraction for them to keep firing at Mari. Rex grabs unit 08 by the shoulder and punches it in the face thus catching Mari by surprise. Unit 08 is pushed back as Rex throws another punch to the right and grabbing it by the chest and turning it around throwing it into the water and making a huge splash. Unit 08 rises.

"Mari please!" Taisuke pleaded knowing he doesn't want to kill his childhood friend. Unit 08 pulls out its prog knife and aims it at Rex.

"Come on prince, forgot about diamond dogs and join WILLE!" Unit 08 dashes towards Rex who blocks it with its railgun, the wunder deploys a magnum at Mari and she catches it and starts firing at the head of Rex. Rex activates its gattling guns on its head and fires at unit 08 face thus letting it go of Rex. Rex runs towards unit 08 and tries to throw a punch at while it down but it rolls over and kicks it and pins down Rex on the ground as Rex uses its wrist to defend itself from being shot. Taisuke sees an opening at unit 08 as his perception slows down...Rex grabs unit 08 by throat.

"How did you-" Rex gets up while lifting unit 08 by the throat and slams it on the ground while still clutching it as Rex pins it on the ground and strangles it with both of its hands. Mari holds her breath since she's losing air right now.

*Nuclear by Jonathan Ode plays.*

"So this is karma eh? This is what I get for betraying my friend..." She struggles for air as her vision begins to fade. Taisuke grits his teeth...unit 08 makes a snapping sound and deactivates. Luckily, Mari wasn't killed, just her connection with her EVA is offline. More MP EVA's head towards Rex causing it to fire its railgun and shoots one in the chest and sends it flying. A WILLE jet drops a missile at Rex and hits it in the face while another is about to hit his body but it punches the front and both explode in response. Rex is thrown on the ground.

"Fuck..." Taisuke cursed and activates the railgun again and shoots the jet thus blowing it up. Another MP EVA uses its blade to try and stab him but Rex turns around and smashes the top of its head right before lifting it and ripping it apart. Rex throws what remains of the corpse at another MP EVA and pulls out its prog knife and slices its arm off.

"Just fucking die! Surrender!" He roared as another does a dive at Rex but Rex fires a missile at it. Taisuke accepts his fate, dying alone...but he's the younger brother of Asuka Langley Shikinami: The greatest EVA pilot who lived. He might as well go out like a Shikinami. Taisuke roars with Rex doing the same and runs towards a group of MP EVA's and fires the railgun in a row. He pins the last two against a platform and fires through them.

"Bring it on! I can't die here!" Rex senses an object heading towards it causing it to turn around and uses its AT field to block it, its a blade. Behind the AT field is unit 06, piloted by Felix. Rex aims its railgun behind the field and fires it at unit 06. The blade forms into a lance.

"What the-" The lance goes through Rex's AT field and hits it in the eye and through the head causing Taisuke to scream in pain. Taisuke screams in a mix between pain and horror as struggles to get his EVA moving. Another lance hits Rex and causes Taisuke scream again.

"Send my regards to your sister for me." Felix gloated before turning around. Rex comes online again and grabs the lance on its head...and breaks it then turns its head around thus breaking it and releasing Rex. Rex gets up with the broken lance part on the left side of its head and missing an eye too.

"I'll kill you...I'll kill you...I'll kill you..." Taisuke muttered and fires a round at unit 06 and hits it. The lance keeps himself from bleeding. Rex bends over due to the shock and looks at 06.

"So...this is the part where you gloat, huh?" Taisuke asks Felix.

"Yep!" Felix replied.

"Tell me...what do you think about WILLE?" He asks before rolling around but still looking at 06.

"Oh just a bunch of suckers, protect humanity this and that! Unity that! One species this! Its funny really cause Misato is no better than Gendo at the same time, in fact-she's worse than him!" Felix said.

"Why say that?" The mercenary laughs at Taisuke's question.

"You do realize-humanity after new third impact was disunified, armies of other nations fought each other while playing the blame game. But...they all had something to hate on but couldn't after it: NERV. So...one woman told a lie." Felix explained.

"Who...who was she?" Taisuke asks.

"You do love to know the truth before dying huh? Misato, duh! She lied that Shinji initiated third impact by his own will and he hated the world! The truth was...she did it herself. She caused third impact by instigating Shinji to do it for himself!" Felix mocked and laughed.

"What...what are you saying?"

"That WILLE...is built on a lie itself! All these resources, the unity of our species, the fact that the world hates Shinji and everything else...was because of a lie! Made by one of the masters of third impact herself! But who cares, as long as I get paid." He ended. Taisuke smiles.

"...Done."

"What?"

"Oh, I just kept ya stalling for Big Boss to hack every social media and live stream WILLE's bullshit to everyone in the world. By now, the UN is seeing this already and also its streaming on the wunder too." Taisuke replied before Big Boss's voice comes in

"Checkmate." She ended.

* * *

Wunder.

"You do realize-humanity after new third impact was disunified, armies of other nations fought each other while playing the blame game. But...they all had something to hate on but couldn't after it: NERV. So...one woman told a lie." The crew of the wunder watches the video feed. Misato curls her hand into a fist in anger at the thought of being exposed.

* * *

"You do love to know the truth before dying huh? Misato, duh! She lied that Shinji initiated third impact by his own will and he hated the world! The truth was...she did it herself. She caused third impact by instigating Shinji to do it for himself!" The WILLE soldiers and diamond dog soldiers lower there weapons and look at the screens. Amongst them is Sadistic Kitten and Alpha Raptor.

"So...wanna know where's the job interview?" Alpha raptor asks a WILLE soldier.

* * *

Wunder.

Misato watches the video as the crewmen look at her in pure shock and hatred even Sam who is treating an injured Naoko. She grits her teeth again knowing Big Boss embarrassed her.

"Team, find Big Boss now and eliminate her!" Misato roared on her radio to the assault team.

"...That's a negative mam." The soldier replied to her.

"That's an ORDER sergeant or we open fire on mother base with every WILLE soldier on it and kill both sides!" Misato threatened him. The coms go off again to reveal Big Boss.

"You thought I didn't know you Misato but you're wrong. I saw everything when third impact happened and I felt the burns too. I saw what you did and the moment I saw you on the papers, I knew something was wrong. Underneath that heroic shell and exterior you hide you're self-guilt of what you've done and gone insane in the process. In fact, you wanted to kill Shinji to make the hate go away so you can pity yourself for what you've done and say Shinji was a sacrifice. By the way, I heard you're trying to bomb mother base with the wunder. Have you ever heard of fight fire with fire?"

* * *

The wunder fires a round at mother base but the shields activate with former WILLE and diamond dog soldiers fighting NERV forces while Rex rises up again and fires its railgun at wunder but nothing is working. WILLE bombers make a turn and do a bombing run on the fleet as a sign that they've turn on WILLE and Misato at the same time.

"We need something bigger!" Taisuke yelled. He can feel Rex rising causing him to look down to see something on the ground lifting Rex.

*Peace walker theme plays.*

"What in the world..." Catherine gasps at the sight. Rising from the sea is a large ship resembling a large stingray and much bigger than the wunder itself much to WILLE's shock. Sunny's jaw drops.

"That's...that's arsenal gear! Its airborne!" Sunny yelled before commanding her metal gear to move back alongside the GEKKO's and Shinji and Asuka too.

* * *

Arsenal gear.

"Boss...holy shit!" Catherine gasped at the calms with Big Boss in the control deck and smiles. Big Boss is wearing a sage version of Misato's commander uniform with diamond dog insignia's on the shoulder sleeves.

"Hey, you greet you're mother with that mouth? Show'em what we got..." Big Boss ordered. Around her are diamond dog crewmen activating the railgun and missile launchers on the ship.

* * *

Arsenal gear fires a round at the wunder and hits it thus damaging the ship. The shot sends out a chain reaction to the fleets surrounding it and they begin to shake in response. Wunder fires back while firing its cannons causing arsenal to roar in response, like every metal gear, it roars to intimidate its prey. Diamond dog soldiers get on the AA guns and start firing at the wunder with WILLE soldiers backing them up. Arsenal fires its energy cannon at the ship again and blows up the cannon part of the wunder.

"You see Misato, you gave up on hope and it destroyed you in the end. The moment you created WILLE, you were dead in the first place. You're nothing but a soulless shell of your former self." Big Boss commented while arsenal gear continues firing at the wunder.

"Hope keeps you sane. To quote the first history man, where we must go...we who wander this wasteland in search of our better selves? You wanted to find something Misato but you found nothing but death and destruction."

* * *

"Misato, our AT field is lowering at a dramatic rate! One last shot, we're going to crash!" Hideki advised while hanging on with Koji putting out a fire via extinguisher. The wunder shakes from another shot with Misato holding on to the rails.

"I suggest we should retreat! If the wunder is destroyed then the fleet around us will crash immediately!" Ritsuko advised before she braces for another shot.

"We can't, Shinji is on that-" Naoko smashes Misato smashes Misato against the railing.

"For once, do something good in you're stupid alcohol ridden life you useless broad and turn the ship around!" The ninja threatened before falling the ground again as Sakura and Sam treat her wounds. Misato looks at the battle...most of her soldiers have turned on her or are scared to shoot at arsenal gear. Not that she can blame them. She wonders: Did she care about Shinji or did she fear him? Misato gulps and spots unit 08 getting on a ship nearby weakly while unit 06 is firing its semi-automatic rifle while covering unit 08 while unit 07 fires its LMG at the ship but nothing is working. All pilots aboard.

"Nagara, turn this ship over! We're retreating!"

"Yes mam!" Nagara replied.

* * *

The wunder turns around alongside its fleet as diamond dog and WILLE soldiers stand down with NERV soldier bodies littered all over the place. The soldiers cheer in victory as Big Boss smiles inside arsenal gear.

* * *

Raiden covers his wounds with a bandage on his chest and FROG soldiers finishing off the remaining NERV soldiers in the area. Good thing he activated the shields on the base. He makes a soft laugh and passes out with a FROG soldier putting him on a stretch.

* * *

Asuka and Shinji lower there weapons alongside Catherine while the GEKKO's moo in victory. Sunny does a dance inside the metal gear by making it do the robot...only for another EVA to rise up. Its the same one from before. Behind her are the special EVA's from the drop ship.

"Ikari-kun, come." Rei Q's voice said causing Catherine to aim her gun at it while the GEKKO's do the same thing. Asuka grits her teeth in rage.

"I suggest you shouldn't be doing that, corporal." A voice said in the coms revealing to be Skull Face.

"If you try and stop her, I'll release a vocal chord parasite on the base. Of course you'd be immune alongside Big Boss and you're brother but not everyone else." He bribed. Shinji gulps.

"As for you Shinji, get on." Skull face ordered. Shinji slowly walks towards the hand of the EVA who doesn't hear the coms except Catherine, Sunny, Asuka and Shinji. Asuka grabs Shinji by the hand.

"Please..." Asuka begged...only for Shinji to hug her.

"Asuka...I'm sorry." Shinji lets go and gets on the hand. Asuka runs towards Shinji but its hand closes on him, she reaches her hand out to him as Shinji does the same but the EVA flies off.

* * *

Arsenal gear lands on helipad while soldiers even WILLE ones salute Big Boss who is getting off the ship. They begin to cheer at the fact they've taken down WILLE, something impossible to do. Walking towards Big Boss is a woman wearing a long sleeve tan shirt and tan pants. Over her chest are shotgun shells and revolvers holstered on her waist.

"I have to say Boss, WILLE is getting a lot of flack from social media and everywhere. Even nations are calling for its disbandment and charge Misato for libel. No doubt in mind they'll turn to us to defend humanity from neo-cipher and NERV." She commented.

"Well, I took a page from Snake's book. Anyway, take the new recruits to training bay and do what you're grandfather did." Big Boss ordered while she smiled. The woman chuckled.

"You know, he never told my mother his name but he did tell him to call him one name: Ocelot." Natalia signals the WILLE soldiers to come with her. Catherine rushes towards Big Boss.

"Boss, we got a situation!" Catherine yelled and takes a deep breath.

"One of neo-cipher's commander and ELLIW too known as Skull Face just got NERV to take Shinji." She warned causing Big Boss's eyes to widen.

"But...you were with him."

"He threatened to release a vocal chord parasite on the base, Asuka, Sunny and I can't risk it at all. We're sorry boss."

* * *

Asuka sits on the ledge and sees troops repairing the base. She lost Shinji again...she only has Rei and Taisuke left...Asuka suppresses her tears and covers tilts her hat down which covers her eyes. Behind her is Taisuke walking towards her and sits beside her.

"So...Shinji." Taisuke sighed. She turns and nods at him.

"He played us like a damn fiddle, that Skull face guy. Well...at least he doesn't hate you cause I think Mari feels the same about me." He runs out of words to say to her.

"You know, the reason why I keep siding with you...its not because you're my older sister but...but you kind of give me purpose. I always felt abandoned cause you're the best pilot here in diamond dogs while I...I'm just you're kid brother. I lost everything and sacrificed everything even Mari..." Taisuke sighed as tears stream down his cheeks.

"I lost Emily...Mari...Jaclyn...I killed people to save others..." Asuka turns to see Taisuke choking up. She pulls her younger brother into a hug and closes her eyes before opening them in fury.

"I won't scatter our sorrow to the heartless sea. I'll always be with you...Plant your roots in me. I won't see this end in ashes. You're all diamonds, you, Rei and Shinji..." Asuka muttered before they let go and look at each other.

"We're not letting him get away with this."

* * *

Big Boss loads her tranquilized guilty butterfly sniper rifle. She is wearing a typical sneaking suit. Holstered on her side is a suppressed MRS-4 assault rifle and a WU pistol. She walks towards the helicopter.

"We're coming with you." She turns to see Asuka wearing a uniform similar to venom Snake while Taisuke is wearing the same outfit but resembles Snake's from operation intrude. Next to them in crutches is Raiden.

"What?"

"We know the layout of the land of Tokyo-3, we'll guide you throughout the shortcuts." Asuka explained as Taisuke nodded behind her.

"You're too-Raiden, are they ready?" She asks him and he nods.

"They have you're features and you're combat skills. Obviously they're ready." Big Boss turns to them and sighs.

"Lets move." Asuka makes a victorious smile and they walk towards the helicopter. They sit on the bench of the helicopter and look back at Raiden who smiles at them before the door closes and flies off to Tokyo-3.

* * *

 **Customization options**

 **Character:** **Big Boss/Quiet**

 **Outfit: Sneaking suit**

 **Weapon (Primary): Guilty butterfly (ZZZ) MRS-4 (DMG) **

**Weapon (Secondary): WU pistol (ZZZ) **

**Buddy:** **Asuka and Taisuke.**

 **Buddy weapons:** **MRS-4 (Asuka) SPAS-12 (Taisuke)**

 **Deployment time:** **01200.**

* * *

"So is there anyway we can avoid fighting?" Taisuke asks Big Boss as him and Asuka turn to her. She makes a faint smile and looks at them.

"Just one."

* * *

Tokyo-3.

A NERV soldier is busy patrolling the red-stained streets of Tokyo-3 with his team...he senses something moving the old shop causing him to aim his rifle at it. He walks closer to the said moving thing and enters the old shop...only to see a box and a box shaped like a tank.

"Kaneki, what's going on?" His commanding officer asks him.

"Nothing, just a bunch of boxes and a box shaped like a tank." Kaneki continues his patrol.


	10. Omake

Omake: I scream for ice cream.

"Boss, are you sure its a good idea to make a ice cream drone for the soldiers here?" Catherine asks while Big Boss fans herself due to the heat. Mother base is experiencing a heatwave.

"Yes, we shouldn't push the men hard here." Big Boss replied.

"Why ask?"

"Its just Raiden told me about how Asuka and Taisuke feel about ice cream and they go crazy over it. Must be exaggeration." Catherine signed and continues reading the reports from the intel team.

* * *

"And that's what you need to know about the basic of CQC." Raiden explained as Taisuke snored and Asuka is busy listening to music. They notice the drone behind them and there eyes widen.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCK ITS AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" They yelled in unison and chase after it in mach 17.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCK ITS AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!"

* * *

The ice cream drone crashes in front of Big Boss as Catherine's eyes widen. Asuka and Taisuke get out of the rubble and aim there guns at it.

"GIVE ME ICE CREAM BITCH!"

"GIVE ME ICE CREAM BITCH!"


	11. Shining lights

Misato Katsuragi sighs with her WILLE hat off after she called in a meeting in the captain's quarters with numerous members going to the wunder. WILLE is under fire from the public and the UN who are contemplating on disbanding the organization after this ludicrous reveal by diamond dogs. She leans against the wall as Midori is first to come, Nagara second, Koji third, Sakura fourth and soon many came in.

"As all of you heard from Big Boss herself...I lied." Misato looks down for a moment then back up. Skull Face grins at the thought that he would be the leader of WILLE.

"I lied to you saying that Shinji did all of. That Shinji is the next Hitler. That Shinji had betrayed all of humanity. But at the end, I was the one who betrayed humanity. I used the boy who I cared about..." Tears stream down her cheeks while her voice lowers. Misato gulps then sighs.

"I used the boy I cared about the most to bring you all and humanity together and turned him into a scapegoat. Big Boss was right, I turned insane and was a hallowed shell of myself." The members of WILLE brace as if that if she leaves, the world will end.

"Therefore..." She sighs.

"Therefore I sign my notice of leave." Misato ended. Silence fills the air as Skull Face silently grins at her while Misato gets off of the wall and goes for the door.

"Bull-fucking-shit." She turns around to see Sakura who takes off her hat.

"Who cares what a stupid mercenary says? Who cares that she exposed WILLE as a lie? Who cares that people now see us as no better than NERV? Most of all...who cares anyway? You brought us together, you fought with us, bled with us...even mourned with us. What may have been evil and immoral but at the end, it was YOU who pulled everyone from the wreckage of world. It was YOU who gave us hope." Sakura tearfully said. Misato fall silent. She wasn't right. She's just another false prophet amongst the dead of this world. Misato opens the door to reveal the entire crew of the wunder. All standing there with there hats in there hands.

The soldier in front of Misato salutes while the rest of the crew does the same thing. She looks at all of them...this is her creation. This is her accomplishment...and she won't give it up.

"We live by you're orders mam."

"Misato." She turns around to see Ritsuko with her hat in hand. Misato looks at the hat then back at Ritsuko and the rest of her crew including Sam and Naoko...and smiles. Misato takes the hat and puts it on again as the crew of the wunder cheers that they got there captain back. Skull face has a disappointed look on his face.

* * *

Hours prior.

"Mari, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ritsuko asks. They've scrapped the cyborg ninja project since it involved ripping someone's head off then here spine too. But there's one thing they didn't scrap: Evangelion soldier variant. It was in case of angels turning into a human-like shape but NERV abandoned it. This version involves a lot of modification to the body and nanomachines too. Mari is on the operating table as she nods.

"Hey! I was born to do this! Maybe I can talk to unit 08!" Ritsuko sighs and injects the anesthetic into Mari while medics surround her.

* * *

Hours later.

Misato walks in rage towards the WILLE labs of the wunder. First came the good news now the bad news. Mari was always the wild card but this...this was beyond wild. Most of the medics besides Ristuko are in the brig now. Even worse, they didn't tell anything about the operation. She opens the labs as WILLE soldiers ready there guns. Sitting on an operating table is Mari with her gown on. Misato rushes to Mari and gives her a comforting hug then lets go.

"Mari, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mari gently pushes Misato aside and walks towards a human-sized magrok sword. The sword has a sheath to cover the blade while handle is curved. She picks it up as the sword scans Mari as the screen turns green in response to it. The sword sheath that covers it lifts itself up and turns into a hilt guard as the blade shines.


	12. Prove you're worth

Wunder.

Mari wanders the halls of the wunder after WILLE's crushing defeat by a bunch of mercenaries, she couldn't believe it at all...Taisuke of all people. Her childhood friend just betrayed her. She's dazed, especially how she felt unit 08 being choked in the process and being snapped in the process. The pain is still there. Mari feels her neck a little and continues walking. Soldiers of WILLE are still dillusioned after the truth was broken to them and the UN still kept WILLE under control to focus on there objective which is NERV's destruction but still...after this incident, she wonders if there is ever going to be a WILLE after this. She begins to remember something now...the halls around her turn into a room with the sounds of the ocean outside of it.

"Hey, is this how you make a paper crane?" A voice asked causing Mari to look around to see a young version of her, cute and all around cuddly looking. She is wearing a small version of her school uniform. Next to her is a young Taisuke wearing a sage shirt and tan shorts. On Taisuke's hand is a small badly made paper crane.

"No silly! Like this!" Mari takes the paper crane from Taisuke's hand and begins to make it properly. Mari smiles at the memory, the first thing they did when they were kids...or was it playing hide and seek?

"Annd there!" She presents him the perfectly made paper crane. Taisuke gasps in pure astonishment that she can make a crane perfectly.

"Makinami-chan, I didn't know you were so good!" Taisuke complemented. The door opens next to them causing the two to turn to see Misato.

"Are you two having fun?" Misato asks as Taisuke nodded. Mari spots something outside which causes her to leap in the air in joy.

"The ice cream truck is here!" Mari yelled before running outside with Taisuke following her. Mari looks around the place, an aura of nostalgia is everywhere...as if this was real. The door nearby opens to reveal a ray of light as they enter it. Mari follows them as the scene changes into the manmade lake they swam in, the place was a recreational area of Sealand and was a resort, she spots her young self swimming in the lake with a young Taisuke on the dock with his floaties on and tan trunks that has what appears to be a picture of a dog on the left sleeve.

"Come on Taisuke, the water's warm!" She called as Taisuke shakes his head.

"It looks deep!" He replied. Mari simply sighs and sinks down into the water, Taisuke uses his toe to test the water. Its warm. He steps inside to reveal that its shallow as he sighs and relaxes. Mari resurfaces.

"What's this? An otter in my water..." Mari observed with a cat-like face and makes the jaws theme before Taisuke splash some water on her. She laughs back and splashes back at the boy as the two begin to laugh. Mari turns around to see another light causing her to enter it. She finds herself spotting her thirteen year old self with Taisuke underneath a tree.

"You're moving?" She asks him in worry while Taisuke bows his head down and nods.

*Spanish Sahara plays*

"Y...yeah...I need to get back to my older sister again...Mari, its been quite a...no...you...its been quite a run between us." Taisuke explained. Mari looks away then back at Taisuke.

"But...never mind. I understand. Its just..." Taisuke is about to leave.

"Wait." He turns around to her.

"I need to say something to you, come closer." Taisuke walks towards her as Mari with Mari using her hand to clutch her heart and looks away. Taisuke has the same look on him.

"Promise me this...no matter what, ideals or beliefs, sides or divisions, war or strife...we'll always be together. No matter what." Mari said knowing this will be the last time he'll see Mari. He nods.

"Good..." Mari sniffs a little and wipes off a tear then smiles.

"Now be a good pilot and make you're sister proud!" Taisuke's eyes widen before he makes a determined smile.

"Sure thing!" A car is heard honking causing him to turn around to see Misato in her car. He runs to the car as Mari sadly smiles. Another light is seen and Mari enters it. Its now a lifeless hospital, the atmosphere is almost unwelcoming and completely devoid of joy. Mari spots something on a comatose Taisuke...a silhouette of herself...on top of him. Mari's eyes widen. No...she would never do that. Taking advantage of Taisuke while he's in a helpless state...this isn't real. This isn't real at all!

* * *

Mari wakes up screaming on her bed after having a horrible nightmare. First WILLE has been defeated now this...she couldn't believe it. Her best friend and possibly the person she loves pretty much betrayed her and shat on everything they promised. She pulls her hair to convince herself that she didn't do. Appearing in front of her is Asuka who has an eyepatch and a cast on her arm. She is also wearing a plugsuit.

"Pervert..." She mocked causing Mari to get up. Mari looks at Asuka, something isn't right with her at all. This Asuka has cold eyes and almost giving off a weird vibe to her. Her eyes look like they've seen things. This isn't Asuka.

"Who are you?" Mari bluntly asks as she's ready to draw her gun underneath her pillow.

"You kept using that belief you went to mother base cause you were following orders." Asuka mocked her. Mari draws her gun which is an MP-33 pistol and is close to pulling the trigger on this imposter.

"Again, who are you?"

"That little defense mechanism of yours. Underneath that smile, the perverted grin, the happy demeanor-you're nothing but a little girl crying for her childhood friend to love her again. I'm here cause you can't accept what you've done." Asuka explained with a grin.

"And what is that I've done?" Mari mocked.

"The truth is: You wanted to go to mother base cause you wanted to die at the hands of the person you loved, just like the boss herself. But somehow, he couldn't do that and that stench of shame will live on forever in your heart which is why you did this to yourself." She replied. Mari grips the gun tightly while she's in denial...but she can't. She's right. She's nothing but a girl who wanted to be with her best friend again. She can't pull the trigger here and end it...Mari unloads the clip and cocks the top of it right before putting away the gun and hanging her head in shame.

"...Pathetic." Asuka insulted only for Mari to raise her head in fury to see that she's gone. Mari looks down on her chest to see that her S2 core is glowing but stops as she sighs.

* * *

Tokyo-3.

Big Boss kicks a gasoline tank to see if there's anything inside it but nothing at all. Behind her is Asuka and Taisuke looking at the wrecked Tokyo-3, Taisuke has heard the stories: The mass evacuation, the failures of infinity, that giant pyramid thing, the attempted recreation of the angels, the great battle that took place. He just didn't know it was THIS severe. Neither did Asuka too. This compared to what Taisuke experienced back at Germany made it look like hurricane Irene which was disappointing. They are at an old gas station or what's left of it. There used to be mountains in the distance but no longer. Its nothing but a wasteland that filled with death and destruction.

"What a mess they made...when it all went wrong." Asuka commented as Taisuke nodded. Big Boss walks out of the gas station and looks at her Idroid to see the status of Raiden's recovery. He's doing good but somehow he went dark after a few hours, Catherine said he went into a helicopter somewhere. Strange, all helicopter flights besides this have been grounded.

"Asuka, Taisuke, are you sure you can access NERV HQ?" Big Boss asks causing Asuka to turn around alongside Taisuke.

"We do! We still have our NERV ID cards that are kept fresh by Sunny who keeps extending the expiration date by hacking the database." Asuka boasted with great pride and Taisuke making a small clap. He turns to the S2 residue and uses his mechanical arm to touch it. Its like blood...

"Good lets head-"

"Side ops listed." The Idroid said causing Big Boss to pick it up again. The screen reveals various missions for them like locating a bunch of supplies, scouting for NERV and neo-cipher activity.

"Hm...I suggest I should do these first. They might help in softening the security in the HQ." Big Boss observed and turns.

"Wait here and set up camp-"

"We can do this! We're Shikinami's!" Asuka suggested while Taisuke nodded with her. Big Boss looks at them with an unimpressed expression on her face, there built and looks are a sign that they don't know anything about combat...besides Taisuke but its more of survival instinct or luck. Big Boss sighs, she'll just tell them to stay put and make them feel involved.

"Fine, just follow my lead."

* * *

Big Boss, Taisuke, and Asuka overlook the outpost with Asuka tightly gripping her gun alongside her younger brother who aims his shotgun. Big Boss signals them to stay put and soon vanishes again. Suspense fills the air as the two ready to attack the place...only for Big Boss to come back with a NERV soldier holstered over her back and throws him on ground then kicks him causing him to get up but she aims guilty butterfly at him.

"Um...Boss...?" Taisuke asks knowing it was very quick. The soldier slowly gets up weakly.

"He's the only one in the outpost, isn't that right?" Big Boss nudges the soldier causing him shudder in fear.

"But I told you-oh...Okay, we're supposed to be a reconnaissance post to spot any intruders heading to NERV HQ." He explained but Taisuke slams him on the ground and loads his assault rifle on him then shoots at his side thus spreading dirt on his face.

"I don't think that's all you know." Asuka said. Taisuke reloads his gun and aims it again. The soldier coughs up S2 residue from his mouth.

"Alright, alright! There's also weapons in the base! And some rare materials! That's all I know, I swear!" The soldier replied before Big Boss grabs him in the back.

"I'll take care of him." Big Boss glared at the soldier then goes to take him behind a rock while Asuka and Taisuke shrug and go back to waiting in position. Big Boss lets go of the soldier.

"Jeez, are you sure they're inexperienced? Cause they seem to act like child soldiers." The soldier groan while wiping S2 residue from his mouth.

"They are inexperienced and thank you for helping me make them feel involved and relevant." Big Boss attaches a fulton on the soldier.

"No problem." The balloon activates and lifts him up into the air and quickly flies up to mother base. Meanwhile, Asuka and Taisuke are messing with there Idroids and playing the game called zone of enders on them.

"Something isn't right here..."

* * *

"Stay here." Big Boss ordered as Asuka and Taisuke nod and wait in position. The mission is to destroy the NERV tank battalion outpost, they respond when someone breaches NERV HQ and they'll be a problem. Especially how the EVA Gear's are damaged and it'll take some time for them to recover from the attack from WILLE. Asuka and Taisuke wait...

"So...besides punching things, what can that arm do?" Asuka asks Taisuke. Taisuke looks at his bionic arm then opens and closes the hand, he only punched people with it and that's it. There's nothing special about it.

"I don't know...I didn't bother to ask Sunny about what it can do. Maybe it gives an awesome thumbs up?" Taisuke shrugs with the arm's finger opening to reveal a lighter underneath it causing Asuka to gasp in awe with Taisuke turning to it.

"HOLY CRAP! ITS A LIGHTER!" The younger Shikinami screamed.

"Wait...there's an engraving on it." Asuka noticed. Taisuke raises his eyebrow and turns it to reveal a text reading CCCP causing him to raise his eyebrows. Little do they know, Big Boss is behind a rock with a NERV tank soldier next to her. She took down the entire battalion fultoned all of them in haste.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to act dazed and injured?" The soldier asks as Big Boss nods. He sighs and rubs S2 residue on himself then walks out of cover while walking in a dazed state. Asuka and Taisuke spot him as he pulls out his handgun at the two causing Asuka to dash towards him and throws him on the ground then aims her assault rifle at his face.

"Spit it out!" Asuka yelled.

"There's ammo and some materials inside the base!" He replied. Asuka attaches a fulton device on him and it lifts him up in the air while Taisuke has a victorious smile on his face while Asuka sighs knowing that this doesn't feel right, it was too easy. As the soldier rises in the air, Big Boss gives a thumbs to the soldier who nods before the device quickly lifts him up.

* * *

Asuka and Taisuke lean against a rock while playing some rock, paper, scissors. Big Boss told them to stay here again, this time to infiltrate an old school that is used to ship materials to NERV HQ. Seriously, what's her damage on them? She's always tells them to stay in position then another soldier comes in and they have to air recover him. This is bullshit at its finest. Asuka stops playing and uses her Idroid to look at the news. As always, WILLE is under fire from the latest assault they had. A NERV soldier stumbles in front of them but Asuka shoots him in the face with her WU pistol before Taisuke attaches a fulton on him.

* * *

Taisuke is busy checking the rounds in his shotgun only for another NERV soldier to come in and he loads a tranquilizer round in it then shoots him without looking.

* * *

Asuka attaches another device on the NERV soldier and furiously kicks the ground. There just here to watch the scenery and look relevant! Big Boss is just trying to hog all the glory! Asuka activates her Idroid to reveal the new side-op which is to take down another outpost that is pretty much CP for them. She selects the side-op and removes it from Big Boss's list.

"Taisuke!" She called causing him to wake up nearby. He adjusts his eye and walks towards her then sits besides her.

"She's hogging all the glory to keep us safe like we're children." Asuka realized knowing that Big Boss maybe there mother but she's just letting them stay while she hogs everything.

"You don't say?" Taisuke sarcastically replied as Asuka turns to him. She transfers the data into his Idroid and he looks at it then back at Asuka with a determined look on his face.

* * *

The NERV soldiers in the outpost are nervous now that Big Boss is on the prowl and is bent on whatever she wants. She's a living legend and being attacked by Big Boss is both an honor, a privilege and a death wish at the same time. But is also a living nightmare for them at the same time cause she can just bring down NERV on its knees with her hands tied. What doe she want anyway? Little do they know, Asuka and Taisuke are in the distance.

"Okay...seven targets, automatic rifles, grenades and lightly armored. We're good." Asuka observed. The two move up and ready there weapons as Taisuke scans the soldiers there. All of them are S ranks in R and D which could be useful.

"They're good so switch to tranquilizer rounds and make sure you use the silence carefully." Taisuke observed before switching to his MK14 semi-automatic rifle and aims his gun at them as Asuka leaves and pulls out her WU pistol. Asuka runs towards the base then crouches. She knocks on the wall thus getting a soldier's attention, he walks closer to the noise with Taisuke shooting him in the head thus knocking him out. Asuka grabs the soldier and attaches a fulton on him before it lifts him. Taisuke changes position to get a better view of the outpost.

"Oh gee wiz, I hope a tank doesn't come out of nowhere and own us." He sarcastically said. Asuka goes into the center of the base with the soldiers not looking and aims at the first one overlooking the top of the outpost and shoots him in the back of the head then falls on the ground thus getting his comrades attention. He is shot in the head next by Taisuke. Another soldier comes out of his post and jumps at the sight.

"CP, this is Arael-1! We got two guys down-" Asuka turns around and shoots him in the head then destroys the radio. More soldiers arrive on the scene but Taisuke shoots them all and they drop on the ground unconscious.

"Shit, get Raven for this!" CP said via radio as Taisuke slides on the hill they were on and quickly attaches the devices on them to deploy all of them back to mother base. Taisuke breathes heavily in exhaustion.

"Okay...good news, these are all of the soldiers in the outpost. Bad news, NERV heavy weapons specialist known as Vulcan Raven is coming here to the base with a prototype tank. He sounds like a prophetic nutjob and he'll be here any moment." Taisuke explained causing Asuka's eyes to widen and tries to contact Big Boss.

* * *

Big Boss is about to punch a NERV soldier in the face but her codec goes off to reveal Asuka is calling and spots the area they're on to reveal there gone. She punches the NERV soldier in the face then quickly dashes.

* * *

"Alright, alright, alright, alright...I've dealt with tanks before so...there has to be a recoilless rifle around here. Maybe some C4..." Taisuke guessed while pacing as Asuka takes cover behind a wall. He kicks the dirt on the ground in frustration and places his hands on his waist then looks around.

"What were we thinking? We're not soldiers..." Asuka turns to him.

"We never fought in wars, we didn't train, nor know how to kill things." Taisuke sighed before Asuka holsters her gun then grabs Taisuke between the cheeks to make him focus on her but he struggles though Asuka stops him.

"Listen to me: We ARE soldiers in our own way and you've done this before." Asuka said.

"I'm just a guy who got lucky okay!? I'm not a soldier!" She lets go of him in disgust and understanding. Asuka always saw a bit of herself in him but now...he's just nothing but a human. She takes position on the wall again.

"Get out of here now." Asuka ordered knowing she has to protect her little brother at all costs. Taisuke tries to open his mouth.

"Asuka, I can't leave you-" She turns around to him.

"GO!" Taisuke slowly backs away and turns around then walks towards the posts behind him to take cover. He feels his chest being stabbed right now, leaving his older sister...the only person besides Mari that he has left. Taisuke goes inside the barracks and sits on a bed then looks up into the ceiling. He disappointed his older sister by being a coward and even his mother too...he's just another survivor. Another victim. He didn't realize it himself...no, he's a soldier now. Taisuke rises from his bed in confidence. He's the son of Big Boss after all. He notices something underneath the bed nearby, its a crate.

Asuka looks at the grenades she has, maybe she can get on the tank and open its hatch then chuck it inside the thing. A door is heard opening causing her to look up to see Taisuke armed with a rocket launcher. He walks towards her.

"Look...I'm sorry alright. I didn't know what to do." Taisuke apologized. Big Boss appears from behind them as they turn to her. She looks at the two and sighs before loading an anti-tank rifle then teleporting to the top.

"So what's the plan?" Big Boss asks. Asuka blinks in confusion then turns determined.

* * *

The tank is almost coming towards the outpost as Big Boss zooms in and grips the trigger on the gun. In the distance is Taisuke armed with an M60 light machine gun atop a hill nearby. She pulls the trigger on the anti-tank rifle and it hits the tank causing the cannon to turn to her and fires at Big Boss causing her to duck while Taisuke fires the machine gun wildly at it causing the tank's machine gun to turn to him then fire while moving. Big Boss goes the ground and fires from cover while tank moves while shooting...little does the driver know, its now moving towards C4 hidden by a piece of cloth. It stops and continues firing as the C4 goes off and damages the tank. Big Boss continues firing her weapon before reloading and firing again. Taisuke fires his machine gun again thus getting its attention and fires at him but he gets out of the way. There's another C4 on the road and it goes on it with the C4 going off now.

The tank stops for a moment and moves again but a rocket destroys it. Perched above another hill is Asuka who lowers the rocket launcher. She slides off of it as Big Boss, Taisuke and her regroup.

"NERV security has softened, its okay to enter the geofront." Big Boss stated before they leave. Something isn't right, isn't she supposed to be yelling at them? Asuka and Taisuke adjust there posture before following her...only for the man on fire to come back again and grab Asuka and Taisuke by the throat then pin them on the ground while Big Boss turns around. The two look deep into his eyes...they see someone. Its not a man at all.

Looking back at them is Hikari Horaki much to Asuka's shock. Touji's eyes widen and lets go of both of them as bullets soon fall of her. Big Boss shoots her numerous times in the chest thus throwing her on the ground. The fire dies down as it turns it out to be tranquilizer rounds with Big Boss attaching a fulton on her. As they depart, the hatch of the tank opens to reveal a muscular man coming out of it who activates his radio.

"The Snake's have caught me off guard with there venom but I've proven there worth." He said.

"Good, head back to HQ. Hope coming back from second impact hasn't rusted you all." Skull Face replied.

* * *

Big Boss throws a soldier on the ground before slitting his throat while Taisuke hacks the database for any intel via Idroid. The elevator ride is rather long so she pulls out a cigar then smokes. Asuka couldn't hold it anymore, she had to find out.

"Why aren't you angry at us?" Asuka asks her as she turns to Asuka. Big Boss pulls the cigar out of her mouth and sighs with smoke coming from it.

"I realized I've treating you as kids not soldiers. Trying to make you feel relevant but at the end, I just...I just realized that I devalued both of you as simple soldiers and ignore the fact you have my traits but saw you all as HVI's rather than my own teammates. Therefore as of now, you're part of this mission. Its just..." Big Boss chokes up a little then sighs.

"I can't loose you both as I did to Kyoko...I wasn't there for her neither was I. When Mantis looked into my head, he made me watch what you all die one by one...and I can't afford losing another family as I before with Venom Snake." She explained.

"Venom Snake...?" Taisuke asks.

"Years ago, I was alone. I was one of the original Skull Face's XOF forces and was given parasite treatment. Years later, I went on to kill someone who I thought was the real Big Boss but unfortunately, the real one almost killed me. I was left injured and given a special parasite, if it activates when I speak English-I cause an outbreak and I die. I wandered through the desert until he found me, Venom Snake. He offered me a home with the original diamond dogs. He gave me a family. Something to fight for. But I had to break my code of speaking English to save him and I wandered throughout the desert yet again. I was Quiet...the absence of words. Years went by and I realized I couldn't die anymore nor the parasites killed me. Which meant I saw everyone fall...Venom became insane and Big Boss was forced to kill him via Solid Snake, Kaz died at the hands of assassin sent by Eli, and Ocelot...he died to bring an end to the Patriots. I was alone." Big Boss replied. The memories were painful, especially after second impact. Asuka gulps a little...and pulls Big Boss into a hug thus catching her by surprise with Taisuke doing the same. She smiles knowing that its cute before wiping her tears away.

"Okay, I don't need a hug. I've moved on, lets hug later when the mission is over." The elevator stops in front of the deck and opens to reveal a large platform with numerous paths.

"Strange...I never saw this before." Asuka observed. A tank comes in and starts firing at them causing the three to disperse and take cover, Taisuke uploads a digi-map into there Idroids to show the map of the entire geofront.

"We'll regroup at the holding cell!" Big Boss yelled before vanishing while Asuka opens a door nearby and Taisuke takes the shaft.

* * *

Gendo is watching the security feed. He has them where he wants them, now its up to Skull Face's private force to take them down. Skull Face walks from behind him and smiles.

"Are they ready?" Gendo asks before Skull Face spreads his arms wide. Acending beside him is what appears to be Asuka with a bandage on her eye and caste, a vampire-looking man walks behind while Vulcan Raven holsters his minigun on his back as the Fear enters while loading his crossbows with the End doing the same but with his rifle, beside him is a man wearing a snow jacket and helmet that resembles a moth, a girl with flamethrower, a blonde girl armed with dual wrist blades while Laughing Octopus enters via shafts with Raging Raven landing on the entrance of Gendo's office.

"Split up in groups of threes. Paz." Skull Face called causing the blonde girl to come up.

"Vamp." Vamp joins.

"And the End will take on Big Boss herself. Meanwhile, Artic Moth, Vulcan Raven and the Fear will handle Taisuke. Napalm Shark, Laughing Octopus, and Raging Raven will fight Asuka. Dismissed."

* * *

Wunder.

Misato is in the medical ward after a special operation for her was held. She sighs knowing that she has to wait for Ritsuko. Misato opens her hands...only for a stream of electricity to come out and connect to the metal plate nearby.

She does it again as her body is flowing with electricity.

"Kuwabara, kuwabara..."


	13. Cassete: Shikinami's

*Cassette player sound actives*

Catherine Miller: _ **Diamond dog members Asuka and Taisuke Langley Shikinami, the children of the legendary Big Boss formerly known as Silent Snake and Quiet. Asuka and him grew up in a rather soft upbringing, surrounded by family members who loved them in everyway possible. That serene mood was gone when Kyoko Zeppelin Shikinami died by her own hands after an activation test of unit 02. Asuka raised Taisuke to be a better maternal figure to him, especially when there mother gave birth to him before she died. Asuka has shown great pride in her work and position in diamond dogs, she is fast and efficient-possibly taking features from Big Boss. The range of her powers-if she has any, is unknown. Soldiers say they saw her eye lids turns black when she's asleep but this isn't confirmed. Its not like she can teleport. A determined fighter and brave soldier at the same time, she might be the key to victory against neo-cipher. Taisuke on the other hand barrows more from Big Boss in terms of personality, silent and talks when necessary but when he does-it tends to be sarcastic. Taisuke is also known for surviving third impact with fellow EVA pilot Emily Foster-status unknown and killed over 35 NERV soldiers while surviving, the two pilots were target by NERV for "experimentation" possibly something to do with the failures of infinity but they outlasted them long enough for WILLE to rescue them with a heavily injured Taisuke. He has average marksmanship and prefers shotguns and assault rifles, a heavy hitter and also aims to do damage to his enemies. He seems to have a reluctant personality and is known to be a little clumsy but his mental health records show he is prone to bouts of extreme violence if provoked. Taisuke has been assigned sleeping pills by Sunny. These two are Big Boss's children and they can help us take down neo-cipher once and for all and I'm glad to have them on our side.**_


	14. Not your kind of people

Taisuke opens the shaft and drops his shotgun on the ground before landing on the floor. The walks look the same except for the NERV symbol that looks like a maple leaf a little. He looks upfront then back and checks his radar on his Idroid to see no enemy activity so he goes to the back to see anything he can find cause of his survival instincts. The place is eerily clean for some reason which creeps him out.

"Jeez, the janitors here must be professionals." Taisuke muttered sarcastically while walking through the halls. His footsteps echo through the hall, as if its sound proof. He finds the armory nearby which is covered by a fence causing him to put a suppressor on his shotgun then shoots off the lock causing it to open the place. There's a riot shield and a wrist ammo bandolier in it with extra shotgun rounds and also a semtex grenade. Taisuke rolls down his sleeve and attaches the shotgun bandolier for it to tightly attach thus extending his clip to fifty four rounds and picks up the riot shield. His codec goes off and he picks it up to reveal Catherine again.

"I see you've picked up a riot shield. Those things can be useful when you encounter heavy fire, also it fits you're up close and personal tactic too." Catherine observed as Taisuke nodded. He hears singing in the distance causing him to turn it off then aim his shotgun at the sound then walks towards it. The voice is male, soft and almost hypnotizing. After walking for about a few seconds, he finds the source: Its an albino boy wearing a standard school boy shirt. He doesn't seem to notice him.

 _"Whispers in the air, tell the tale of the brothers gone..."_ He sang causing Taisuke to slowly walk towards him while aiming his shotgun at him. Taisuke pulls out his knife also.

 _"Desolation, devastation-"_

"Drop it!" Taisuke yelled as he turns around to him. This guy, he feels weird to him and its almost as if he isn't human at all but something else. Also that smile makes Taisuke want to unload a cap on his face. This guy is weird, period.

"Another lilin?" He replied. Taisuke squints his eyes in suspicion but he doesn't care, this guy is a weirdo and possibly aligned with NERV and can get him in trouble. Taisuke gulps his throat.

"Spit it out." Taisuke ordered as the boy smiled.

"You're here for Shinji?" The boy asks him causing Taisuke aim his gun tightly. The very thought of Shinji palling with thus guy disgusted him, he sounds like a rapist for some reason.

"Yes, where is he!?" The young Shiknami roared.

"I do not know but its my destiny to meet him."

"Destiny? You sound like a creep saying that." Taisuke replied knowing that this is getting uncomfortable right now and also creepy too causing him to tightly grip the weapon on his hand. He chuckles softly.

"Typical Lilin, ignorant to the end. I can also see that you're not NERV." He noticed causing Taisuke to fire his shotgun quickly but an AT field blocks the shot and pushes Taisuke into the wall. The boy walks towards Taisuke but he whips out a handgun and aims it at him.

"What...what are you?" Taisuke asks while gripping the trigger.

"I am an angel, the first one of course. They call me Tabris but my Lilin name is Kaworu." He fires at him again.

"I'm used to getting shot at...you have Shikinami's eyes." Kaworu observed while Taisuke continues shooting at him but reloads again and aims the gun point blank at his face.

"I'm her younger brother, equally as deadly as her! And skilled!" Taisuke taunted knowing anyone related to would strike fear into the hearts of many. Kaworu chuckles softly.

"I must be off then, Shikinami-kun. We'll meet again." Kaworu leaves as Taisuke knows he doesn't look like to be the type to backstab him. Taisuke then leaves knowing to head to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Asuka opens the door to reveal a balcony overlooking NERV's vehicles and other knick knacks of NERV, they don't seem to be well equipped anymore from what she can tell. She heads downstairs There are two soldiers near an APC nearby causing her to switch to her WU pistol and hears a soldier humming Komm Tusser Todd. The second soldier leaves while the first does the same thing causing her to enter the elevator nearby and press the button thus causing the elevator to go down. She activates her codec next.

"Taisuke, Boss, did you make it out?" Asuka asks them while leaning against the wall.

* * *

Big Boss opens the door to reveal the pretty much ruined geo-front in the distance. Looks like she's in the forest part right now as she can tell, this place looks like it got hit with a nuke or something. Her codec goes off causing her to holster her assault rifle.

"Yes, I'm in the forest part of the geo-front. Looks like what I expected it to be." Big Boss looks around and walks in the woods...little does she know someone is following her.

* * *

"It looks like I'm going down to what's left of the old holding pens." Asuka replied on the codec. Taisuke explained that he's somewhere in the halls which are eerily clean. She can't tell what this place is at all, large rectangular texts with red colors on them? A tree that looks like a heart? A piano? Did Gendo turn into a hipster artist? This place is unsettling but regardless, Asuka has to move on. Two NERV soldiers get out of a door nearby causing Asuka to make a dash to cover nearby. They talk about how they want to see there loved ones again in instrumentality. The only reason why they work for NERV, they have nothing left to go back to at all.

Asuka waits for them to pass and they do causing Asuka to get out of cover and heads her way to the rendezvous point of the area. NERV pretty much is in disarray with the king of the Lilin leading the charge. The next area appears to be an old looking room from what used to be the command center. In front of Asuka is the head of Lilith with failures of infinity reaching out to her.

Its smile stares into her soul as Asuka aims her assault rifle at it as if its going to move and attack her in the process. Blood seeping from its eyes, greyish white and resembles Rei. It sends chills down Asuka's spine just by looking at it. She turns away from the sight and heads downstairs to keep looking for whatever is in this Lovecraftian mess of a base. How do soldiers even get used to this? She hears laughter in the distance causing her to tighten the grip of her gun.

* * *

Big Boss hides amongst the bushes of the woods outside of the geo-front while moving slowly, patrols having been passing by lately for some reason. Probably cause of her and the fact she almost decimated most of the outposts in the area. Too bad they're incompetent as hell. The patrols pass by her causing her to rise from her cover and look around right before moving forward.

The trees above her rustle causing her to look up to see something moving amongst them causing her to squint her eyes and teleport up there to overlook the geo-front. She feels a little weak after that teleportation, her powers aren't that strong anymore and each time she teleports-it'll only be for a short distant and if she cloaks, it wouldn't last as long as before. She's a relic from the past now and she can't keep up for this long or else. There's a reason why she no longer calls herself Quiet or Silent Snake.

"You..." A voice muttered causing her to leap tree top to tree top to spot the voice saying that and aims her assault rifle while landing on another tree branch then lands on the ground. She readies her assault rifle again.

* * *

Taisuke stops at an elevator which goes down somewhere, that somewhere doesn't feel right but it does lead to the rendezvous point of the geo-front and the place where Shinji is held. That and the area near the elevator is filled with laser trap devices. The elevator goes down...to reveal a massive space with what appears to be cells among them. He activates his codec.

"Asuka, I've entered in what appears to be a prison." Taisuke said through the device. The elevator goes down as the door opens causing him to aim his shotgun at anything that'll come for him. He walks towards the third level cells via stairs and looks at them to see teenagers...no, pilots like him. His eyes widen at the sight. Taisuke hears a voice via radio tower and spots a cell with a pilot wearing a metal mask over her face connected to something on the wall. Taisuke attaches a silencer on his shotgun and shoots the lock off thus opening the door. He walks over to the chain connected to the wall and shoots it off thus causing her to rise up and forcibly rip open the mask. Sound is coming from the mask, its a soothing voice telling her to imagine a snowy forest. The girl in front of Taisuke has black hair with red highlights also wearing a blue plugsuit. She leans on him as Taisuke catches her then looks up...

"Emily?" He gasped. Emily grins then starts to laugh and gets off of him.

"Here I was ready for my eternal sleep and then this...this crazy NERV jammy killing bastard comes out of nowhere and saves me. Taisuke Langley Shikinami, what have you been up to Taisuke?" Emily happily observed as Taisuke smiled then shakes his head.

"Shooting, stabbing, anything that's NERV." Taisuke replied before handing her his shorty 12 gauge and she takes it right before taking cover behind a wall and checks her surroundings.

"So WILLE send ya?" Emily asks.

"I don't think there IS a WILLE anymore." She turns to him in fear with her eyes widen.

"What do you mean by there's no-" A ray of bullets fire through the opening of the cell causing the two to take cover.

* * *

Asuka walks downstairs towards the bridge connecting to the other parts of the geo-front from the command center. She hears something walking towards her from the door nearby causing her to aim her gun. Coming out of it...is Shinji. He's wounded but he's still walking. She gasps at the sight and runs towards him while activating her codec but hears nothing. Asuka hugs Shinji tightly...he's laughing.

"Shinji...?" Something grabs Asuka but she gets loose to reveal Shinji's face vanishing to reveal a gray suit and what appears to be tentacles on its head controlled by a headgear. Its a woman. The woman chuckles with a demonic echo following it and rises in front of her, her chuckles become laughter.

"Laugh with me!" She roared causing Asuka to aim her assault rifle at her while firing but her tentacles block the shoots and lunges towards her causing Asuka to quickly step back.

"What are you!?" Asuka yelled while she fired her assault rifle as Laughing Octopus cloaks herself with Asuka looking around before readying her gun. A gust of air appears on the ground and whoosh sound is heard.

"Dammit, she's cloaked..." The German muttered.

* * *

Big Boss makes her way into an opening part of the forest and rests against a tree...only for a knife to try and hit her in the arm but she catches it then looks straight into the knife and notices another one coming for her causing her to fire her pistol at it. She looks around the trees before dodging more knives getting thrown at her and rolls to dodge another one. She pulls out her Mk22 hush puppy pistol and aims it at whoever threw it at her.

"You are immortal?" A voice said causing Big Boss to turn around to see a vampire-looking man in front of her. She knows who he is: Vamp. Big Boss looked at Vamp's files, nanomachine treatment and is known to suck the blood of his enemies. The reason why he's called Vamp is because not of his blood sucking abilities, its cause he's bisexual. Not only that, she's met him before.

"No, I don't fear death. Also didn't I kill you back at Sokrovenno?" Big Boss asks him.

"You only left me with what's left of an arm and legs." Vamp replied as Big Boss tightens the grip on her gun knowing an assault rifle would slow her down. She grits her teeth as NERV managed to recover Vamp.

"Then how did you get them back?"

"LCL manipulation, they grew my arm and legs...now, Big Boss. It is the hour of our rematch! Come Boss, let us fight in the shadows!" Vamp jumps back and disappears into the trees. Big Boss slowly walks towards the rendezvous point and listens carefully to the trees around her...she hears a quick whizz sound heading towards her causing her to catch the knife but another one is thrown at her and hits her in the shoulder. She looks around her then closes her eyes while humming her typical song, she's trying to sense him now. Ever since her parasite mutated and extended her life span while defecting her old powers, she gained new ones like eco-location which means any noise a hidden enemy can make, she can catch them. The sound wave spreads across the location...she spots Vamp about to close in on her.

Big Boss grabs the knife from her shoulder and throws it at the incoming Vamp which damages him in the arm. Vamp dashes towards Big Boss with his knife ready and raises it in a stabbing position but she blocks the strike with her wrist then uppercuts him and throws him on the ground. Big Boss fires her pistol at him multiple times before he throws a flashbang on the ground thus blinding her. She continues walking slowly knowing that in order to fight Vamp, she needs to have patience right now. Her powers will come at a cost if she uses them while echo location will take too much time even though its a second but when it comes fighting Vamp, a second will be the equivalent to an hour. Something is heard behind her but she continues walking to let his guard down, she hears another whizzing sound causing her to turn to see a knife heading towards her but she shoots it down while Vamp comes from behind her as he throws a row of knives at her but she shoots all four of them before Vamp pulls out his knives at her but Big Boss blocks both of them with her knife and pistol. She breaks the lock between them thus causing Vamp to gently fall back but she shoots him numerous times in the chest and damages him even more causing him to throw a flash bang on the ground then vanish.

She notices Vamp is more of an ambush fighter now, not like the reports say from before nor he fought like he did too. Big Boss sees an advantage-the trees. She switches to her assault rifle and fires at them thus destroying any chance of cover. Big Boss switches back to her hush puppy then continues to slowly move to the-

Vamp slashes her in the back causing her to yell in pain but she regains her concentration and throws a swipe at him but he backs away to dodge the knife as Big Boss then switches to a kick from her left leg then her right then catches the knife she was holding in midair to throw another swing at him but Vamp blocks it then slides back. He licks his knife in excitement as Big Boss is disgusted. Big Boss dashes towards him and swings her knife straight into his face as Vamp grins and grabs her hand with the knife pointing at him. Vamp licks his tongue at Big Boss but she headbutts him straight into the face causing him to throw his knife in anger at her but she teleports behind him and throws him on the ground. He gets up and pulls out his knife again and runs towards her while drawing his knife but she catches his hand where the knife is and slams him again.

"So, Quiet has returned-" Big Boss teleports behind him and slashes his left arm then to his front where she stabs him twenty five times to the chest before teleporting once again but this time on top of him and stabs him in the head. Vamp falls on his knees and laughs.

"I see now...I guess I should've known when to give up..." Vamp laughed and shakes his head.

"Time has...caught up to us all, we just kept moving and denying that we should've died years ago but we had the will to come back from horrors beyond our imagination...its ironic isn't it? They always say the old generation is better than the new one but that's just a belief of nostalgia, we should've moved on and not squandered our years...and act like its the same thing." He coughs as Big Boss looks at him. He's right, she should've moved on but she doesn't know when to stop at the same time nor doesn't know when its her time. Big Boss simply removes the knife from his head and he falls on the ground, dead.

* * *

Asuka backs away slowly and looks around the command center for Laughing Octopus, maybe the sound of laughing can help her locate the psycho somewhere. She hears something reaching out for her...and fires to reveal a tentacle which fires at her in return causing her to take cover and fires at it while it slithers back to where it was causing her to crouch and follow it. Its on the command deck...

There's nothing-wait, she spots a lump underneath the computers causing her to fire her weapon at Octopus causing her to rise up and pull out a P90 submachine gun then fires at her but Asuka avoids the shot and hits the woman.

"What a fucking riot!" Laughing Octopus drops a smoke grenade and vanishes in the smoke as Asuka looks around while walking towards the spot where Octopus was at and looks around. Four tentacles appear from the ledge and fire at her but Asuka ducks and takes down the two tentacles but the last two fallback with Asuka going downstairs to find Laughing Octopus. She manages to reach downs to see nothing...little does she know, the woman has blended herself on top of the MAGI. Octopus launches a tentacle at Asuka but she turns around and gets out of the way before firing at her which hits the headgear on the woman thus causing her tentacles to malfunction.

"People dying...people screaming...why won't you laugh with me!?" Octopus fires her machine gun at Asuka but she rolls forward and fires her WU pistol at the woman thus dazing her but she throws another smoke grenade and vanishes again. Another tentacle swings towards Asuka and hits her thus almost throwing her off the edge but she grabs it to the tentacle reaching towards her but Asuka shoots the tentacle with her handgun.

"I've seen this skill before...and its so fucking funny!" Asuka lifts herself up and pulls out her assault rifle while looking for her even more. She walks slowly...only for someone to come out of the command desk. Its Big Boss.

"Boss! Be careful, there's an octopus lady cloaked around here!" She warned. Big Boss nods and walks towards Asuka causing her to raise her eyebrows in curiosity at the fact she isn't taking any caution.

"She retreated the moment you destroyed all of her tentacles, Shinji isn't here also. I'm calling extraction." Big Boss assured before placing her hand on Asuka's face causing Asuka to raise her eyebrow.

"You're just like your mother." She is about to kiss Asuka...only for her to realize that Big Boss's eyes are a different color causing Asuka to pull out her stun knife and stab the fake Big Boss in the stomach then turns on the switch. She roars in pain to reveal Laughing Octopus.

"You bitch!" Octopus roared as Asuka fires her assault rifle at her headgear thus damaging it further. The woman falls on the ground with her tentacles damaged beyond repairs as her suit begins to turn somewhat wet. She gets up with her headgear falling off to reveal her face, she hasn't aged at all. Asuka aims her gun at the crazed woman.

"I...I should've stopped laughing...years ago..." She muttered before making a few short laughs and walks toward Asuka who is aiming her gun at her. The wires from her gear get off of Laughing Octopus.

"I...I had a chance to go back to a normal life...they all moved on when they came back from being LCL...I couldn't stop..." Laughing Octopus whimpered. She continues walking to Asuka.

"This time...this time I'll stop laughing for once." The woman seductively tries to grab Asuka...only for her to hear a beeping sound and looks down to see a fulton vortex device her. A portal opens up thus sucking her in screaming and it closes.

"She's coming too? Okay." Catherine said over the radio.

"Laughing Octopus...we got ourselves another asset. She can help us by giving tactical advice on how to deal with BB corps wannabes if we can get her back to us. Nice work Asuka." Natalia complemented before Asuka attached another device on the headgear and it enters the portal.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want from us!?" Emily yelled at Vulcan Raven who is firing his minigun from the other side while Taisuke suppresses fire. So far, they've been stuck here for hours and they couldn't get out...or can they? Emily looks at the shaft nearby then looks at Taisuke.

"I have an idea! Just talk to him! Also I need you're SPAS." Taisuke sighs and gives it to Emily. He ducks and walks outside to see him across the other side while he closes the door behind him. Taisuke raises his hands up as Vulcan Raven stands down and looks at him.

"I...I surrender! Just what do you want from us!?" He yelled before he lowers his minigun and gives a chuckle to him and smiles.

"The Raven's haven't touched you yet, you are marked for death...another unworthy Cossack. If a raven marks you then you shall die a soldier's death..." A raven lands on him and caws at the Inuit.

"I see, he is still a child and an amateur but...he has the spirit of a soldier and a madman. Therefore he shall receive his reward...a soldiers death." Little does he know, the shaft in the cell behind him opens to reveal Emily armed with her gun then shoots him from the back thus damaging him. Raven turns around and fires his minigun yet again while Taisuke switches to his assault rifle and fires it at his bullet tank behind him. The Inuit turns around and starts firing at Taisuke but Emily grabs him on the back causing Raven to aim his minigun upwards and shoot the ceiling with Emily getting off of him as rubble falls on him now but he gets out of the way and retreats.

"Nice work!" Taisuke complemented before going up into the shaft and landing into the cell where Emily is who nods at Taisuke. Raven appears across from them and fires from a distance causing them to duck.

"What's the plan?" He asks. Emily looks at the left and right of the halls then looks around then signals Taisuke as he nods before going prone to avoid being sighted by Raven while Emily does the same and goes for the cell on the left while Taisuke is on the right. Emily opens the door and gets into the vent inside to get the jump on Raven. She looks down to see a boy with the same hair color as Misato but chooses to ignore him for now.

She opens the vent in the cell behind Raven and opens the door again to do the same thing and walks up to Raven but he turns around and knocks her away before aiming his minigun...only to be hit by an explosion to the back. He turns around to see Taisuke armed with a rocket launcher now.

"Where the hell did you get that from!?" Emily yelled.

"Armory!" Taisuke fires another round at Raven again but he uses his minigun to shoot down the next rocket. The young Shikinami grins before Raven can unload a round at him...only for his weapon to run out of ammo.

"I destroyed you're ammo tank." He explained as Raven smiles before Taisuke shoots another rocket at him which explodes and sends him flying towards the hall thus defeating Raven. Raven laughs weakly.

"Once again...I am defeated..." Raven muttered.

"Taisuke...Emily...you're path shall be filled with the bodies of friends and enemies alike. You two will not find happiness, that I can assure for I am a prophet." The man gives his last dying breath but utters a word.

"Fox..." He gives out one last scream.

"Die..." Taisuke raises his eyebrows alongside Emily before she turns to him.

"So...what do you mean there's no WILLE anymore?"

* * *

Skull Face and Gendo look at the surveillance of Vulcan Raven dying by the hands of FOXDIE, an old virus that activates to a specific person. Gendo has a clam look of satification while Skull Face is silent irritation.

"Exactly why did you kill him?" Skull Face asks the commander while trying to keep his cool knowing that Raven had a lot of fight in him and Gendo basically prematurely killed him.

"I found out through my intel team that he was working to conspire against me, it was best to have him terminated." Gendo explained as Skull Face nodded knowing that Big Boss will take care of him and leaves.

* * *

Paz and The End watch from a treetop to see Big Boss walking away from Vamp's body. The girl was brought back after second impact after all and she's changed, took training lessons and now has wrist blades while the End was restored back to his youth and now has a gray five o'clock shadow on him and snow white hair.

"So that's the new Big Boss...she disgusts me." Paz spat before the End taps her by the shoulder.

"Now, now, Paz. She is worthy quarry after all and she deserves a fitting reward for it and..." The End falls asleep causing Paz to sigh and roll her eyes knowing in records even before he turned old, he has a habit of sleeping.


	15. Cassette: Emily captured

_Cassette sound is heard activating._

 _Hospital staff are heard rushing as someone is heard sitting on a bench as a female voice sighs. A staff is heard trying to walk towards someone._

Emily: _**Get your fucking hands off me!**_

 _The staff backs away as another person approaches her._

Kaji: _**Long time no see, eh? Emily? Like the hair color change, very Ruby Rose-esque.**_

Emily: _**Ryoji Kaji? Well, long time no see. So how's WILLE?**_

Kaji: _**I told Asuka and Mari about what happened to you two, its heartbreaking yes but its nice to see you two alive. First time I've seen Asuka cry tears of joy alongside Mari. There coming to visit tomorrow.**_

Emily: _**I'll be coming back home then, send them my regards.**_

Kaji: _**So...you survived on your own out there in post-near third impact earth. It must've been hard, especially that Taisuke isn't mentally strong. I'm surprised you two didn't murder suicide.**_

Emily: _**It was hard, got caught in between the lines of NERV and WILLE but we had to do whatever it takes to see a tomorrow despite it not looking like we have one.**_

Kaji: _**Of course, you aren't children anymore.**_

Emily: _**...We died that day when we entered the base.**_

Kaji: _**NERV unleashed a vocal chord parasite there and you two were forced to terminate the staff.**_

Emily: _**After that, I remember setting the bodies on fire and Taisuke saying something I'll never forget.**_

Kaji: _**And what was it?**_

Emily: _**I won't scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea. I will always be with you. Plant your roots in me. I won't see you end as ashes.**_

Kaji: _**Then you took off, another day and another destiny.**_

Emily: **_NERV sent us to hell and we've got back from it._**

Kaji: _**Your time in hell isn't over yet.**_

 _Footsteps are heard walking and the door shutting._

Emily: _**You fucking traitor-**_

 _Scuffling is heard and fighting too also a suppressed gunshot which appears to hit one of the men trying to grab Emily._

Kaji: _**SELEE and NERV send there regards.**_

 _Slamming is heard causing Emily to groan in pain._

Emily: _**Before you take me off...remember this-I'm going to kill Misato when this is over, you hear me!? I'm going to kill everything you love and finally you in the most heinous way possible! FUCK YOU**_

 _Emily is heard struggling as Kaji sighs as another doctor comes in._

Kaji: _**Eliminate him if he wakes up. If you fail and die in the process, let NERV handle him. Its not like anyone's going to help him.**_


	16. Omake: Seat of Destiny

Mari sneaks behind a wall nearby to get the jump on Mistral, Sundowner, Sam and Armstrong. They all look oblivious so this will be easy for her, she leans on it...only for the wall to come down causing them to turn around and look at Mari awkwardly before Mari runs off with the four chasing her but she trips but they continue to run...she realizes where there heading: The cast seats! She quickly gets up as Armstrong sits on the first seat and she turns to see Mistral sitting on another one as she tries to go for the other one but Sam steals it while she runs towards the last one...only for Sundowner to sit on it much to her shock...she realizes there's one last seat.

 _No room for EVA Gear?_

She turns around to see Monsoon standing over her seat...and sits on it which reads main character. Mari grits her teeth as a red aura surrounds her causing her to pull out her sword and begins slicing them up in a fury. She calms down as the place is littered with dead bodies everywhere and walks towards the seat and picks it up before folding it to its form then sitting on it. Behind the seat reads main character...Mari grabs her face and takes it off to reveal that its a mask. Its (Raiden) Shinji who winks.

 _No room for Mari?_

* * *

(Raiden) Shinji finds himself in a dark place and looks around to see a light shining upon the main character seat much to his delight but stops to see Mari with her visors activated. The light goes back up around them and they see each other. (Raiden) Shinji runs towards the seat while Mari does the same. Mari smiles knowing she's the main character...and realizes that her and (Raiden) Shinji are sharing a seat causing both of them to get up with there swords ready.

Mari throws a swing at (Raiden) Shinji who blocks it then swings it Mari's side but she flips over him and slashes him in the back causing (Raiden) Shinji to throw a swing towards Mari's head but she blocks the swing with her hand and headbutts him. She aims his katana again at him by aiming her sword from her right hand and raising it above her head while she reaches her hand out to (Raiden) Shinji as he dashes towards her causing Mari block all his strikes with each swing with (Raiden) Shinji throwing a kick at her but Mari grabs his leg and flips him over but he gets thrown on the ground slide kicks her but Mari jumps up and kicks him in the face. (Raiden) Shinji grabs her leg and flips her over but she lands on the ground while stabbing her sword on the ground and leaps towards him again then throws swipes at (Raiden) Shinji who blocks them then punches her off while Mari does the same.

"Okay, okay, okay..." (Raiden) Shinji sighs in exhaustion before Mari activates the sheath on her magrok katana. He reaches his hand out to her as Mari looks at him in distrust.

"We're equals, truly equals not rivals and we deserve our own spot." Mari grabs his hand as the metal gear solid 3 ending theme playing in the background and they shake hands before (Raiden) Shinji leaves as a portal opens as Mari sits on the main character seat.

 _Mari Makinami in..._

Mari takes out a cup of tea and sips it.

 _EVA Gear Rising!_

* * *

 _ **Spartan here! My friend, EVAShinobiKaiserKnight is working on his own version of EVA Gear Rising. I recommend you should read it when it comes out!**_


	17. Not you're kind of people part 2

"Wait, what do you mean there's no WILLE?" Emily asks Taisuke while they walk in the halls of the prison complex to look for the cell release button to release any prisoner in the area. So far this prison is used to brainwash pilots into piloting the EVA's around here but they've been unsuccessful so far and most of the pilots here are left to rot here in this hellhole. Emily isn't taking it well at all.

"Yeah...Emily, you see-WILLE was exposed as a fraud by the people I'm working with...diamond dogs, they're a mercenary group but it looks like we got the UN's attention after what happened." Taisuke explained. Unlike the members of diamond dogs, Taisuke and Asuka felt no justification about what happened. They felt they screwed WILLE, Misato, and many others over.

"So...you're a mercenary? So you must be doing this money then...way to go down the toilet." Emily sighed in disappointment knowing that Taisuke is better than this. The two were always close friends but not as in together, Emily is into girls after all and was confused about her feelings but got used to it later. One time, Taisuke was her beard at one point but it lasted for one second.

"Well no...we're here to rescue Shinji Ikari." He replied much to Emily's shock. Shinji Ikari, as in the modern day Hitler to her. Shinji Ikari, the boy who brought an end to the world. Shinji Ikari, the boy who took everything from her. That's the person he's rescuing. Of all people...

"S...Shinji Ikari!? That disgrace of an EVA pilot your rescuing!? Have you gone nuts?!" Emily roared in fury thus catching Taisuke by surprise and startling the prisoners in response.

"Emily, he's innocent! WILLE was using him as a scapegoat with Misato lying that he did it out of free will, like idiots-everyone agreed with her and she built WILLE on a lie." Taisuke explained before Emily sighs in irritation. Years of being isolated and neglected by the people around her and this is what she hears.

"He's no innocent to me, do you remember what he caused? He's the reason my entire family is dead alongside my sisters!" Emily yelled at him knowing that even though Shinji didn't do it out of free will, he's still responsible for killing everyone.

"You don't know Shinji like my older sister does or I do! He's a good guy and is trying to comprehend what's going on in the world he's around in! I've in position before! Hell, even WILLE was planning to court marshal me if I woke up from that coma for what we've done to survive!" Taisuke spat back at her.

"Oh so you get the yelling and I don't!" Emily roared.

"They were going to force us into piloting the EVA as a sentencing! That's how the lines of good and evil are blurred!" Taisuke breathes heavily after screaming at her. Emily pulls her neck and squints her eyes.

"Fine, but I still think its a bad idea to rescue Shinji-he's dead weight." Emily said before Taisuke rolls his eyes and continues walking towards the command center to where the release button is before kicking the door down with a soldier armed with a handgun aims it at him but Taisuke shoots him in the chest with his shotgun. He falls off the chair slowly only for Taisuke to throw him on the ground in fury and activating the prison button to open the cells to reveal that most of them are empty much to his shock...except for that one boy who has Misato's hair color comes out of his cell. He is wearing a black shirt and grey pants.

Taisuke and Emily head towards him as he shakes his head. He appears to be Taisuke's height. There's a few scratches on him but it looks like he can still walk, weirdly enough, he has Misato's eyes too.

"You okay?" Emily asks before he snaps out of his dazed state.

"Yeah." He replied before coughing.

"Who are you?" Taisuke asks swearing he saw him before but he can't point it out.

"Takao, Takao Katsuragi...you WILLE?" Takao asks him much to Taisuke's shock that Misato has a son. He knew about Kaji but not this guy! Taisuke got along well with Misato before but this is an icing on the cake.

"No...are you her son?" Taisuke asks him.

"What? No, I'm her nephew! Misato's dad has a brother who married another woman." Takao explained causing Taisuke to awkwardly scratch the back of his head since he didn't know Misato had any relatives in the past.

"Well...this is awkward so grab the dead guy's gun and stick together."

* * *

Asuka gets up after what Laughing Octopus just did and continues walking in the halls of NERV, this is where the place shows its true color. Dirty halls, ruined painting, and even some dead bodies. She puts two and two together, the geofront is a front for the NERV army as a cover for the enemy to think there weak and dying at the same time. Pretty good tactics but won't hide them from the wrath of diamond dogs. She walks down the narrow hallway so she can find Shinji somewhere around here, Asuka suppresses the thoughts of horrendous torture that Shinji is enduring from NERV hands. Her codec goes off causing her to activate it.

"Asuka, you won't believe this! I found Emily!" Taisuke said via speaker. Asuka remembered Emily from years ago before she entered Tokyo-3, she didn't threaten to kill her for being near her younger brother cause she knew she was into girls in the first place and allowed Taisuke to be her beard to look straight when homophobia was having a comeback. She liked Emily like a sister and she was always shy.

"Really? Is she okay?" Taisuke puts the codec on loud speaker to hear a NERV soldier being beaten up by a blunt object. Though she doesn't see her, she has a visual look right now and its not pretty. She remembered that Emily would never harm a fly but this is a scary change from years ago. This is one hell of a change from before.

"Okaaayy...anyway, I got to go."

"Wait, Misato has a-" Asuka logs off and continues walking. The halls of NERV give an aura of nostalgia, a negative one though. Asuka worked for the wrong side and became an glorified child soldier in the process, used by NERV to start an impact. Shinji knew too, she just didn't see it. In the end, she believes that they will have what's coming to them.

Asuka enters the old mess hall of NERV. Ancient and decrepit, just like the rest of the place. It tells tale of what was once a world that was united under one goal but in the end, it was torn down. On her left and right, tables and chairs, old like always. Near them are the upper tables where a short flight of stairs leave. The NERV symbol is blinking on the screen nearby to show its new form. This place now tells a story of madness now, its nothing but a shell of its former self. She steps on a glass on the floor and hears something moving behind her then turns around before turning to continue her objective.

* * *

Big Boss walks in the forest yet again but this time, she's feeling hungry and her stamina is a little low right now. Ever since her parasite mutated, she now has slightly human needs like food and other things. She sighs in exhaustion with her sneaking suit smelling like sweat before leaning against a tree to smoke her cigar...only to spot an opening amongst the trees causing her to put away her cigar and get her weapon. Big Boss enters the opening to reveal some kind of hill or something, there's watermelons growing here much to her delight.

She picks up one of the watermelons and pulls out her knife then slices a piece of it. Big Boss delightfully eats the watermelon and sits on the ground while spitting out some seeds and hitting a bird with it. She needs to make it quick cause she's on a deadline right now though she thinks she should steal more of these melons around here for mother base.

"Hm...its been quite sometime since I ate something good for once besides the rations of mother base." Big Boss talked to herself while chewing and swallowing the fruit. Little does she know, someone is watching her at the moment. Her codec goes off to reveal Sunny on the other line causing her to activate it.

"Yes Sunny?" She answered.

"Boss...are you eating? You know what? Never mind, Asuka has brought an old face from the past-Laughing Octopus-brought back via second impact when she had the will to live. So far she hasn't been cooperative due to her suit withdrawal effect." Sunny explained.

"Suit withdrawal effect?"

"Yes, she's been reliant on her old gear if you remember the files. She's been stuck there for years and its pretty alien for her to get out of it at the moment. Rest assured, she might join our ranks. I'm currently researching her suit." Sunny continued.

"Make me proud Sunny, Big Boss out." Big Boss ends her call and continues eating. She remembered someone in NERV having a watermelon farm and spotting Shinji helping said person but she forgot who he was. It'll kick in soon for she needs to eat quickly.

* * *

Shinji Ikari walks in the halls of NERV after seeing the destruction caused by him, he wasn't surprised and Kaworu understood why. He called diamond dogs misunderstood lilum which infuriated him even more. The halls are clear as always. So far he isn't phased by anything that was thrown at him at all. It was all unsurprising to him. Nearby is Fuyutsuki sitting on a bench while looking down in what appears to be in shame.

"Shinji..." He calls causing him to turn around to him in an untrustworthy look in his face. Fuyutsuki is impressed to see that Shinji has grown slightly stronger than before. Perhaps this is a side effect?

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment, its personal."

* * *

Of course the place would be dark, Shinji sits in front of Fuyutsuki with a shogi board. Shinji doesn't have any experience with this but if this is something vital to diamond dogs then he shall listen. Strange, Shinji now thinks of himself as an intel operative for some reason. Fuyutsuki has aged a lot but its not surprising at all since its been fourteen years. Shinji places a piece on the table.

"I see you've changed after all these years Shinji, you've gotten stronger and more self sufficient. Something tells me you've gained a hobby besides playing the cello." Fuyutsuki observed Shinji who is eyeing the entire table. The untrusting eyes are a plus which makes Fuyutsuki notice that Shinji is looking at a tactical advantage in case he betrays him. Fuyutsuki places a piece on the board.

"I still play the cello." Shinji replied before he does the same thing. Fuyutsuki looks at him and gulps a little then sighs knowing he has to tell the truth and it won't be pretty.

"Shinji, do you still have Rei?" Fuyutusuki asks him.

"Yes, she's perfectly safe." He's trying to look into him a little but it looks like Fuyutsuki can be trusted so he goes back to the game. Fuyutsuki sighs next and looks at him clearly.

"Are you sure its the real Rei?"

"What do you mean?" Real Rei? Its not like NERV sent an imposter at diamond dogs or else. Plus she remembers everything.

"Does she still remember you? Asuka? Or anything?"

"She does, she cried for the first time in years and told us everything so it is the real Rei Ayanami." Shinji countered knowing that the Rei they have is real and isn't a fake at all.

"...Do you wonder why there's no records of any family she has?" Fuyutsuki asks thus getting Shinji's attention. He never heard of any relatives back home for Rei so this is something for Shinji.

"No..." Shinji replied and looks down before a picture of Yui is thrown on the table then he looks back up.

"...Yui's maiden name...was Ayanami." Fuyutsuki stated much to Shinji's surprise cause this would mean that Rei is his cousin of some sort.

"And?"

"Do you know why Rei said that they would always replace her?" He asks.

"I thought they meant a new pilot..." The lights light up in the back much to Shinji's surprise to reveal the room is overlooking what appears to be an outline of EVA filled with bodies while in the back of Fuyutsuki are a collection of heads of Rei's.

"What...what is this?"

"Years ago, you're mother volunteered to the unit 01 activation test. When she stepped in, she disappeared immediately as the EVA absorbed her...out of her DNA, they created Rei. The Rei you know is the first of many, the one they revere as there hero."

"H...Hero? T...They?"

"The Ayanami units, they were created to combat other pilots and pilot the MP EVA's in the process. They talked about her 24/7 and obsessed about her even took drastic measures to see her. Rei is nothing but a puppet amongst many others who see her as some sort her or goddess and they will fight even mutilate those who insult her name." Fuyutsuki explained. Shinji's eyes widen...he had feelings for Rei...but this...she...love...he...this means...mother...

Shinji gets up from his seat and bows at Fuyutsuki before leaving.

* * *

Taisuke, Takao, and Emily stop at another elevator after making there way down from the cells and Emily stealing an extra gun from the guard she beat to death with his own gun. Takao seems to be silent for some reason and Taisuke doesn't like it nor Emily at all. There's something about him that's suspicious. Regardless, he seems to be completely withdrawn from the others despite saying a few words and having emotions.

"Okay, we're half way there into finding Shinji. Takao, you sure you're fit enough to fight?" Taisuke asks him as he nods and loads his pistol that resembles his aunt's one. Emily presses the elevator causing the doors to open and they enter in it. So far Emily and Taisuke's situation is becoming tense now, especially how she was captured by NERV and fourteen years later, she finds out that WILLE is a fraud and the only help left for humanity is a mercenary group. Sucks for her.

"So, you working for my aunt?" Takao asks Taisuke causing him to turn.

"No...I work for diamond dogs, mercenary group. WILLE...I don't think there IS a WILLE anymore..." Taisuke sighed knowing he has to break the cold hard truth to his fellow EVA pilot.

"Oh stop being dramatic! Let me break it to you-WILLE is nothing but a fraud now according to him." Emily explained. That word struck Takao like it was a bullet to the brain much to his shock.

"F...Fraud?"

"Well apparently, the leader of WILLE-Misato Katsuragi-lied to the world that Shinji Ikari caused the end of the world on his will but she instigated him to do what he has done to us. Now that you're caught up with the land of the living, lets find the boy who sold the world and get out of here." Emily spat before loading her gun with ammo. Takao looks down in dilution...all this time, his aunt lied to him. The closest thing to a mother lied to him.

"Takao...are you okay?" Taisuke asks before pushing Taisuke thus causing him to be pulled back a little.

"Fourteen fucking years she raised me when ma and pa died...and this is it!? She taught me bravery, valor, and the things that make a pilot...a pilot. What am I to her? A weapon!?" Takao yelled then kicks the wall nearby.

"Look-" Taisuke's codec goes off to reveal that Natalia is calling, the granddaughter of Revolver Ocelot. She even has his skills too. Her and Taisuke weren't always on easy terms during his early years in diamond dogs but they've gotten along later.

"Natalia?" He asks.

"Taisuke, I have a side-op for you and its in the utmost request that you do it before completing the mission." Natalia said as Takao and Emily look at each then back at Taisuke.

"We have a target in the base, one Ryoji Kaji. Rings a bell? Of course you do, he's NERV's special agent and soon went off the grid. This job or side op was given to by none other than WILLE since Kaji is a defector now and is on his own accord by defecting back to NERV. This time, for real and not an undercover job. He's overseen the kidnappings of various pilots for NERV experimentation via failures of infinity. An attempt to create an unmanned EVA without the dummy plug system. You're objective is to eliminate him for WILLE or extract him to us. Good lucking hunting, Natalia out." The codec goes offline before Taisuke turns to Takao and Emily.

"That piece of shit...he's the one who sent me here! Back at the hospital, I was there in visiting hours to see you and we had a talk then he sent a couple of undercover NERV agents at me. I killed one of course but I couldn't take them all one like before. I ended up here cause of him and it'll be satisfying to end him and his smirk." Emily growled before Takao intervened.

"I thought I can trust Kaji but it turns out I'm wrong, I'd like to bring him to justice." The door opens to reveal a rather cold room filled with snow, it looks like its an indoor cooling area. The location looks Alaskan for some reason.

"This place...this place was made to recreate an environment to your liking." A raspy voice said in the distance causing the three to ready there guns.

"The cold...always gave me peace. The peace I experienced in Antarctica..." Taisuke looks around but the snow is filling his vision alongside Takao and Emily. In fact, they need to get to cover or shelter real soon or the two will get hypothermia...a ray of what appears to be ice almost hits them but they get out of the way. Walking towards them is a man wearing a fur coat and dome-like helmet with antenna's on them. The colors like light blue and white.

"I am Artic Moth and I will make your death the most peaceful thing ever."

* * *

Big Boss continues eating the watermelons in the field while Paz is busy texting an old friend who is preparing for her wedding tomorrow and giving her advice. The ninja/cyborg is done texting and walks towards her melon field that Kaji gave her before he left to spy on WILLE. The man was always kind to her and they quickly became friends in the process, even after what cipher has done to her and Big Boss for falling for a decoy, its nice for her to have friends for once in her life that weren't researchers.

Paz whistles hare hare yukai to see her beautiful patch of-on the ground is a cut open melon much to her shock causing her to activate her wristblades to see what's going on and dashes among them. This is impossible, her melon patch was always the most secured part of the geo-front and whoever is breaching this might be in the same level as Solid Snake. Her dash ends with a grinding halt to see Big Boss eating her watermelons, the legendary soldier...eating...her most prized possession of all time.

"Hey!" She yelled causing Big Boss to quickly turn around to see Paz. Paz's eyes widen as she remembered this new Big Boss was a female but she didn't expect Quiet of people taking on his name. Big Boss smiles and gently drops the melons on the ground then wiping her mouth.

"Paz...?" Big Boss gasped. She knew what happened but she didn't expect to see Paz alive again, Venom Snake never talked about her that much but she did hear from Kaz about the girl. Captured, raped, interrogated by the original Skull Face before sacrificing herself to save the original Big Boss.

"So you know who I am?" Paz asks her.

"Im...Impossible. Kaz told me you died...!" Big Boss replied knowing for sure that Paz is dead. Paz unloads her wrist blades.

"I've got better, Big Boss fell for a decoy with my memories in it and I've lived this long through nanomachines to end his dream..." Paz replied with malice and looks at the ground then back at Big Boss.

"For Chico, for Amanda...nothing mattered."

"He thought you were dead! All of MSF thought you were dead, it was Skull Face's fault." Big Boss countered.

"IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! Its time for me to extinguish the legacy of Big Boss himself." Paz activates her wrist blades and goes into combat position while Big Boss aims her assault rifle at her.

* * *

Asuka wanders into a large hall with a lot of cover in the area, it looks like the NERV main lobby for some reason. Something doesn't feel right at all, looks like everything is open for an ambush but there's no soldiers in the area. She pulls out her assault rifle to take caution against whatever is in here...she hears footsteps now in the other hall.

Walking from the side is a girl about the physical look and built of Asuka, she has wild black long hair and is wearing a gas mask but her eyes can be seen through it to reveal she has dilated pupils and drags on her eyes. She appears to wear the same clothing Asuka has when she's off duty and has her hat also. She pulls the trigger of the flamethrower a little to scare Asuka.

"That's not scaring me." Asuka tautened before the girl stopped in front of her. She gives a rather Sachiko-like laugh to Asuka which makes the situation awkward and creepy. This girl is starting to get in her nerves.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd like fire!" She replied to her.

"Fire is what keeps us alive, without fire, we'd all die! Through the visions, I see the smoke and the future and its bright! Fire tells us about our character...and you're character is the same thing as fire...BURNING with anger..." The girl continued.

"I am Napalm Shark...and this, shall determine who you are!" Napalm Shark fires her flamethrower wildly and laughs as Asuka readies her gun at the girl. She fires a stream of flames causing her to get into cover while she laughs manically. Asuka gets out of cover and fires her weapon at her but she melts the bullets heading towards her much to Asuka's irritation then throws a flash grenade and quickly runs off to go the staircase nearby leading to the waiting area. Napalm Shark shakes her head in irritation then walks to the same location where Asuka is.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." The girl walks slowly while aiming her flamethrower and setting the benches on fire before walking closer. Asuka crouches and walks towards the desk in front of her and takes cover behind it before Napalm Shark can head towards her. She readies her gun and waits for her...she hears the flamethrower screech and blow then peers out of cover to see her setting the bench on fire. Asuka gets out of cover and fires at her thus inflicting damage on her causing Shark to turn around and fire her flamethrower at her while Asuka ducks in response to her attack before throwing another flash grenade at her with Shark using her flamethrower to destroy but it speeds the detonation thus blinding her again.

Asuka covers her eyes from the explosion and crouches then walks towards the dazed pyromaniac. The girl regains her focus and tries to melee Asuka with her flamethrower but Asuka grabs it then punches Shark in the face thus knocking her on the ground. Asuka runs somewhere else to avoid being seen by her but everything looks obvious...she looks down at the vents on the bottom causing her to open it quickly to enter it to avoid being seen. Shark gets up and laughs in irritation.

"I'm having so much fun!" She walks around the room as Asuka follows her from the bottom of the vents. Shark passes by her with Asuka opening the shaft to throw another flash grenade at her before taking cover again. She fires her flamethrower frantically but Asuka latches on to her back and punches her in the face repeatedly then grabs her head and flips her over right before throwing another flash grenade on the ground and running off.

"Try something else!" Napalm Shark yelled, Asuka can tell by her voice is that she's weakening at the same time which could mean this battle is turning the favor for her too. She quickly enters another ventilation shaft but this time on a ceiling. Napalm Shark chuckles.

"I learn from my mistakes!" The girl sets up a charge causing Asuka to get out of it quickly and rolls up front then goes to another to avoid her sight. She chuckles sadistically...only for Asuka to leap towards her and throws her on the ground thus knocking her down. Asuka grabs her flamethrower then takes off her gas mask to reveal her face.

"No...NO! I can't loose like this! As long as my fire burns...oh whatever!" Napalm Shark sighed and gets up to sit.

"Do you know why I truly love fire? Because it represents hope and hope keeps me alive, unlike Big Boss who survives on fancy parasites and everything-I lost everything. My older brother, my mom and dad...the last thing we needed was to keep warm and there was nothing left. So he killed himself so I...I can set his body on fire to keep me warm. Through fire, I saw light and through light...I saw hope." She explained. Asuka could feel a sense of pity for the girl, insane because of near third impact...she aims her WU pistol at her head and shoots her then attaches a fulton on her thus opening another portal.

* * *

Paz dashes towards Big Boss with her wrist blades ready before leaping in the air and dives towards her as her wrist blades aim at her causing Big Boss to block both of her strikes with her stun knife. Paz is pushed back forward in midair but she kicks her in the face then the chin then dashes towards Big Boss again with her wrist blades at the ready but Big Boss grabs both of them and throws herself on the ground then flings her to a nearby tree but she lands on the side before flinging herself again towards the woman but Big Boss counters her incoming attack by switching to tranquilizer rounds and firing at her thus making her have a soft crash but she slide kicks Big Boss and knocks her down. Big Boss gets up and aims her tranquilized assault rifle at her.

"Nanomachines girl." Paz mocked then lunges at Big Boss with her wrist blades at the ready but Big Boss catches both of her hands and they begin to wrestle each other. She can't just throw Paz otherwise it'll make things more difficult...maybe she can lock her on ground since her fighting style seems to be aerial based in terms of being thrown. Big Boss kicks Paz in the stomach thus pushing her off of her with Big Boss pulling out her extra an stun knife to give her a fighting chance against Paz who is using dual blades against her. The two dash at each other and there blades collide. Paz throws a left thrust but Big Boss blocks it with her left knife and slides the blade then activates the stun on it and stabs Paz in the left shoulder before pressing the button.

Volts surge within the girl before she quickly kicks Big Boss off of her thus taking the knife off of her shoulder. Paz pulls out her extra knife and adjusts her aim before throwing it at Big Boss thus hitting her shoulder. Big Boss takes the knife off of her shoulder then tries to throw it back at Paz but she raises her wrist to block the hit. Big Boss gets up again and fires her WU pistol at her but she gets out of the way.

"Nice try!" Paz leaps in the air and vertically spins her wrist blades towards Big Boss but she blocks the swings with her knives again as Paz switches to another kick but Big Boss grabs her by the leg and throws her on the ground. Paz gets up and throws a smoke grenade then vanishes amongst the trees as Big Boss readies her assault rifle...the girl speeds by her thus scarring her back and making her back bleed from the scar. She makes another one causing her to get out of the way then pulling out her high frequency knives so she can get even with Paz.

Paz dashes towards Big Boss but she blocks both of the wrist blades then sliding them off of her right before switching to stun knives and starts slashing her as Paz loses focus on her. Big Boss then round house kicks Paz and knocks her on the ground. Paz gets up again and is about to thrust her wrist blade towards Big Boss but she grans her arm and hits her in the face with her elbow. The girl tries to trip Big Boss but she anticipates her move and gets out of the way before firing her tranquilized assault rifle at her but Paz rolls over to dodge the shots and lunges towards Big Boss with her wrist blade ready and tries to stab her in the face but she backs away.

She swings her wrist blade to the left but Big Boss ducks then throws a thrust at her but she backs away as Paz throws a stab on her right blade to aim it at Big Boss's side while her left is at her shoulder. Big Boss pulls out her high frequency knives again and stops the blades from hitting her. She struggles to stop them but she gains the upper hand by letting her knives go in between the blades right before tilting them and breaking the blades in the process much to Paz's shock. No one has ever destroyed her blades...this woman, this legend, this...snake-deserves to be called Big Boss. Out of desperation, Paz grabs her handgun from Big Boss's holster and shoots at her but she gets out of the way.

Big Boss switches to her patriot machine gun and raises the gun up while walking towards Paz as she aims her pistol at her before Big Boss aims her weapon at her...and drops it much to Paz's surprise. Big Boss throws a punch at her shoulder before grabbing her pistol...and hugs her as Paz's eyes widen.

"Let it go...Pacifica. I'm not here to fight...or should I call you Paz?"

"W-What...?" Big Boss gets off of Paz with her handgun in hand and unloads the clip and tossing the pistol aside.

"It was over a long time ago. Time for you to let go of you're hatred...and live." Paz looks at her with her eyes widen.

"It all began with a bunch of old fools long ago...but now, they've all passed away. Even Big Boss. Their era of folly is over. I'm the only one left with Raiden on my side, and soon...a new era begins." Big Boss replied.

"A new...era...?"

"You joined the side, a mutation and mockery of the original that wanted to end SELEE but Skull Face corrupted it...blamed all on the English language in a blind attempt at revenge. But now, you've become a pawn to end a dream that ended a longtime ago." Paz realizes what she's done, all this time...it was over.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't be...why do you this?" Big Boss asks.

"Its...its the only thing I can do. All this time when I came back from the sea of LCL, revenge was the only thing I can think about when Amanda and Chico didn't come with me. I was alone in this world, it was new...but he found me a way and I served him. I can't go back for what I've done..." Paz hangs her head and opens her arms before Big Boss picks up her handgun.

"Please kill me...and please, take care of the melons when I'm okay." Big Boss squints at Paz before walking towards her...and attaches a fulton device on her back thus lifting her away as she laughs.

* * *

"Shit, this place was made to simulate environments to restore specific weather! Hypothermia is going to get us if we don't find cover!" Emily yelled before firing her shotgun at Artic Moth while Takao fires his handgun. The two duck while a ray of ice almost hits both of them, Taisuke realizes that the more they fire at Artic Moth-they end up giving there position causing him to attach a silencer on his SPAS-12 before pulling his thermal goggles to see anything that'll give them cover...he spots an armory in the distance.

"Stand down! We're getting his attention!" The two stand down before he pulls out his binoculars to see if he's still there and he is, he's walking straight to him much to there horror.

"Okay, there's an armory house in the distance and we can find equipment there to give us the edge in fighting him. No lights and stay together." Emily and Takao look at each other before nodding as Taisuke leads the way. The snow blows in there faces as they cover it in the process while Taisuke uses his goggles and scarf to cover his face as they trudge through the snow, its grueling and tiring but this is a matter of life and death now. They reach the place and spots the armory and gets inside it as Takao topples over shivering.

"Find anything long sleeve and take some supplies also get those thermal goggles." Taisuke ordered as they nod. Emily spots a winter NERV soldier uniform and puts it on then the pants next also a balaclava too. She removes the NERV patch in disgust before putting on a shotgun ammo vest while Takao gets the same uniform but it has a bag on it. They put on there thermal goggles.

"Now, he's using the snow as a cover! So we should do the same and get the jump on him!" The group gets out of the armory and ready there weapons in the process as Taisuke looks around.

"Split up!" They nod and spilt up as Artic Moth stops at the armory right before pulling out his weapon as he spots the footprints on the ground and looks around while he inhales air in his helmet as he looks around. No taunts or gloats, he'll straight up kill them. He walks around while walking in the snow to follow the footprints...only for someone to almost shoot his foot thus causing him to stop. Emily comes up from behind him and slams him on the ground thus causing him to get up and fire his freeze ray at her but she gets out of the way and runs off. He furiously breathes in his helmet and loads his freeze gun again while looking around the place. Takao comes out of nowhere and punches him in the face then throws him on the ground before running off.

Artic Moth growls in irritation and activates his thermals to see that Emily and Takao are gone...and spots Taisuke armed with a sniper rifle. He fires his freeze ray at Taisuke which hits him and downs him as Artic Moth laughs. Taisuke shivers and feels like he's dying right now as Emily rushes towards him.

"Be careful next time!" Emily pulls out a syrette and injects him with it thus reviving him and he gets up as Emily pulls out with her sneaking suit active now. Taisuke uses his the sniper scope.

"Now!" Takao decloaks and fires a light machine gun at Artic Moth thus getting his attention while Emily decloaks again to grab on his back while punching his helmet thus cracking his domed visor before throwing her away and tries to finish her off but Taisuke shoots him in the shoulder before he roars in fury and fires back at Taisuke but he gets out of the way.

"Enough!" Artic Moth roared before grabbing Emily and taking her hostage with his gun at Takao and Taisuke. His serene aura of peace is gone now as he growls in anger at them. Takao stands down but Artic Moth shoots him in the chest thus launching him on the ground. He aims at Emily's head next...but Taisuke decloaks and hits Arctic Moth in the back of the head thus letting Emily go who draws her knife as Taisuke does the same thing. Emily stabs him in the chest while Taisuke stabs him in the back causing Arctic Moth to turn around and tries to stab him but Taisuke removes the knife and dodges his swing by going underneath his arm before he stabs him in the chest thus defeating Arctic Moth.

He falls on the ground while he coughs up blood from his helmet.

"I...I can feel it...true peace..." The man removes his helmet to reveal he has black hair with a white streak on it. Taisuke grabs a syrette and injects Takao with it thus revitalizing him in the process. Taisuke looks at the two, he can't keep them around forever...

* * *

Desperado LLC.

Sundowner walks with Raiden in the base knowing that Raiden is the new CEO of Desperado after he claimed ownership by showing his certificate thus resulting in Desperado merging with Maverick which resulted in a lot of changes like the color scheme which is now blue red. After coming back from the sea of LCL, Sundowner felt bored with war alongside Mistral and Monsoon. All who have been restored back to there normal forms before becoming a cyborg. Its pretty much a reboot for all of them. Now Sundowner works as the engineer for Desperado now, he still looks the same but is wearing a blue shirt and dirty jeans.

"Alright, looks like she's ready for a fight...WILLE is going to kill us though." Sundowner sighed as Raiden sighs.

"We have another side on us, trust me but there ship won't last long enough against the wunder." Raiden replied before Mistral looks at the diagnostics.

"So...this thing is still going to be called outer haven?" Sundowner asks. In front of them is stringed on a ceiling is Liquid Ocelot's old ship: Outer Haven. Its differently colored now, it has wings like the wunder.

"Call it...the lightning bolt."

* * *

Mari opens her hands while flexing her legs as her suit feels a little clunky, she is an EVA now after all but she of course needs to test it out. According to Ritsuko, unlike a normal EVA, she doesn't a power plug to keep her running. Its unlimited and in case she's heavily damaged, she needs to feed off of the S2 cores. For now, she needs to train. Walking towards her in the training room is Jetstream Sam.

"You ready?" Sam asks before Mari activates the visors on her suit.

"Ready!"


	18. Previews

Rain splashes on the ground of the oil tanker as crews are busy guarding the place. Little do they know, someone has infiltrated there ranks. A guard walks in front of a balcony only to be intercepted by someone who throws him overboard. Climbing up the window is a redheaded girl with night vision goggles and a boy with the same goggles as her. She takes off her goggles to reveal she's Asuka Langley Shikinami while the boy is Taisuke Langley Shikinami.

"Kept ya waiting huh?" Asuka grinned.

 _ **EVA Gear Solid 2: Sons of liberty.**_

* * *

The jungles of Russia are rather alien, there's no such thing as a jungle-just a snow barren area. But after second impact, that changed everything and the climate too. In it is a military base of operations with guards in every corner. Little do they know that someone just dropped in the outskirts. On the ground are two parachutes as guns are heard loading. A woman takes off her gas mask to reveal herself to be Quiet while the other one is Meryl.

"So how's it feel to take on his name? Solid Snake?" Quiet asks before loading her silenced MK14 rifle while Meryl does the same for her MRS-4 assault rifle.

"Don't call me that, no one deserves that name." Meryl replied.

"Same." Quiet's radio goes off.

"Snake and Meryl? Major Katsunagi here, you're mission is to infiltrate the Russian separatist base and extract Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu out of there, she's vital to NERV. There you will regroup with the Boss and you'll be extracted. Out." Katsunagi stated.

"Out. Guess I'll have to train the rookie." Silent Snake shuts off the radio.

 _ **EVA Gear Solid 3: Silent Snake.**_

* * *

The war torn region of Afghanistan is riddled with death and destruction, dead soldiers on the battlefield and what appear to be the sound of GEKKO's are heard. Decloaking is Asuka Langley Shikinami who looks a little tired and is taller now while Taisuke gets out of his cover. His hair is pulled back and his prosthetic arm's color is faded. Taisuke spots an AK on the ground causing him to bend over to pick it up Asuka stops him, she pulls out her knife to see anything underneath it but nothing so she gives the gun to Taisuke.

"So...this is our final mission. Well, hers of course." Taisuke said before sighing and pulls out a picture of Rei and him on it before putting it away.

"It is indeed...but I don't know where to go when this is over." Asuka replied.

"I just want this to end." Asuka walks towards Taisuke leans on his forehead.

"And it will, all of it." She assured before getting off of him.

"Now lets go, objective is near." Asuka pats him in the arm before he nods and they go to the destroyed city.

 _ **EVA Gear Solid 4: Guns of the lilum.**_


	19. Cassete: Yui and the Boss

**_Sunny:_** _Big Boss seems uneasy and indifferent with Rei and Shinji. Why?_

 ** _Natalia:_** _They remind of her of Yui that's why._

 ** _Sunny:_** _Yui Ikari? Why? She was a kind person, why would Big Boss hold a grudge against her?_

 ** _Natalia:_** _She was, but she had another side and Big Boss didn't like it. She used to be one of us once but her records were erased...for a good reason of course. Lets just say she used Big Boss for her own purposes. I was there when she was discharged...dishonorably of course much to my surprise really._

 ** _Sunny:_** _But why to you're surprise? Big Boss was always patient._

 ** _Natalia:_** _Look-back then, Yui would've ended up like those Soviet soldiers in Afghanistan who tried to rape Big Boss. Its really surprising that Big Boss didn't straight up kill Yui and went after Gendo then put a choker on Rei and Shinji as insult to injury. But whatever she sees in both of them, it seems more indifferent._

 ** _Sunny:_** _...What did Yui do?_

 ** _Natalia:_** _She-_

 _A door opens._

 ** _Catherine:_** _Some secrets are left unresolved._


	20. Not you're kind of people part 3

Taisuke, Emily, and Takao get out of the weather room as they get the snow off of them and take off the winter gear. That was one hell of a fight with Arctic Moth, the guy can take a hit alright and without the two, Taisuke would've been dead. The area they enter in appears to be a lab of some sort as Taisuke looks around.

"Lets rest up here." Taisuke ordered before leaning against a wall while Emily looks at the files and Takao idles around the place. The files seem to pertain clues of some kind, all linked with some organization called the patriots and a woman by the name of the boss. Also someone named Solid Snake...

"Weird...my aunt is on these files." Emily noticed causing Taisuke to get off of the wall and looks at the picture to show Meryl Silverburgh on it much to Taisuke's surprise as he walks towards the files and looks at them.

"My great grandaunt is here also..." Emily points at the picture of the Boss. According to the file, Emily was captured to obtain DNA to bring back the Boss via LCL manipulation...but who? Takao looks alongside them and reads the files.

"Well...I guess someone in NERV has taken interest with you." Takao observed before looking away and continues looking around the place. He spots a huge object with a curtain covering it which gets his curiosity causing him to take it off to reveal a large container with a red glowing lese on it which shocks him causing Taisuke to back him away and aim his shotgun at it.

"Who...who are you?" The object asks but Taisuke doesn't answer it at all knowing this could be an unmanned UG. Silence fills the air as Emily joins in and aims the gun at the object.

"You...you remind me of Jack. Are you related to him?" It asks him again. Taisuke is close to loading the gun at it.

"Stay. Away." A female voice said causing the three to turn around to see a woman with black shades and silver hair wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest and red tie also black pants. To Emily, this woman seemed rather attractive. But to Takao and Taisuke, she's showing red flags as Taisuke remembers seeing her face on the files before. The woman walks towards Emily and uses her finger to lift her chin.

"You should let it go back to blonde." She commented before turning to Taisuke. Emily is shocked that this woman can tell this isn't her real hair color at all. Taisuke looks into her eyes bit he can't read out a pattern.

"Who...who are you?" Taisuke asks. She grabs his arm and looks at the emblem to show the diamond dogs logo.

"So after all these years, he's still alive...too bad he resorted into child soldiers." He struggles to get his arm off.

"I'm 23 years old for gods sake so don't judge a book by its cover! So who are you?" Taisuke asks again in irritation at this woman who doesn't seem right at all. She's strange and doesn't seem to be the friendly type at all.

"Doctor Strangelove." She introduced herself as Emily realizes who she was. Strangelove was in her great grandaunt's photos...

"I saw you before, you were in my great grandaunt's photos!" Emily stated before Strangelove turns to her.

"Grandaunt...?" Strangelove asks as she begins to see a resemblance to someone. If you remove the black and red hair...she sees the Boss in her much to her shock. After all these years from coming back from the sea of LCL, she gets to meet the Boss's legacy. She even has her tenacity too.

"It...it can't be..." She shuddered before taking a closer look at her. She's right, Emily is truly the Boss's legacy. But to Emily, Strangelove is...well...strange. Invasion of personal space of course. Emily gently pushes Strangelove off of her.

"Okay, settle down before you get arrested for underage sex without consent. How do you know my grandaunt anyway? My dad only said that she disappeared off the face of the planet." Emily asks as Strangelove chuckled.

"She was a legendary hero who sacrificed herself to stop a nuclear catastrophe but at the cost of her reputation..." Strangelove walks towards the large object anc touches it.

"I loved her...all these years, I tried to recreate her in some way. Through Huey and this-at the cost of my life back then. I didn't know she even has siblings, not surprising since she never talks about her family." She chuckled.

"She has a cousin..." Emily added. Taisuke's codec goes off to reveal that Natalia is calling causing him to pick it up.

"Doctor Strangelove, its amazing to see she's still up and running. She never did give up. With all the people coming back from the sea of LCL from second impact, I wouldn't be surprised to see Kazuhira Miller walking around." Natalia commented.

"Nat, what's the cylinder thing with the red glowing lenses?" Taisuke asks.

"That there is the mammal pod, an AI control center for specific metal gears like peace walker. It has the Boss's personality and mind in it though I am distrustful against AI's. Specifically this one after it tried to launch nukes at the US and Russia back at the cold war." Natalia replied as Taisuke nodded.

"Strangelove is a valuable asset, find anywhere that's open for fulton extraction and bring her to us. I get the feeling she'll replace Yui just fine." Taisuke nods and readies his shotgun.

"Alright, Strangelove, I'm here to extract Shinji Ikari but it turns out that you, Emily, and Takao Katsuragi are plus threes with the two's as armed escorts. When this is over, diamond dogs will give you a position amongst our ranks. Come with me." Taisuke stated as Strangelove nods.

"Well, its time to see this new Big Boss in town." Little do they know, someone is listening in to there conversation.

* * *

The Fear uses his headphones to listen in on them and smiles sadistically. He's in a climate change room and the environment is tropical, a pure nostalgia bomb for him but this time he's lightly armored.

* * *

Big Boss walks in a clearing in the forest and looks around for anything then sighs as she pulls out a phantom cigar yet again to pass a few minutes. Sometimes she can hear singing while she smokes but she doesn't care at all. She's almost there, find Shinji and rescue him then call for diamond dogs to plan a full scale assault on the complex. When its over, the geo-front will become another mother base and this will make history. But history doesn't matter, she's just doing her job. She destroyed WILLE and anything that got in her way so she wouldn't be surprised that someone attacks her.

Something shoots her cigar off causing her to ready her assault rifle and takes cover behind a tree. She crouches then goes prone to get a better view of the sniper...trademark ghillie suit and headset. No doubt its a certain someone.

"I'm glad you have awoken me from my sleep. Years later, I'd never expect to a fight Snake again in my youth. Big Boss...do you here me? I am the End! And you will make a fine prey."

* * *

Shinji curls into a ball while facing the white wall in front of him as he sits on a bed. It was all his fault...WILLE is gone...the world is after him...he'll die in a lynch mob. Rei, of all people...isn't considered human at all. Behind him is Kaworu looking at him in sympathy underneath that calm and soothing look on him.

"You wish to undo you're mistakes." Kaworu observed noticing the SDAT on the floor.

"I can't trust anybody anymore! Neither myself! Misato...Asuka who I harmed the most...all of diamond dogs...WILLE...Taisuke as I am responsible for the loss of his arm now his body is mourning what is lost...its all my fault...all of it." Shinji whimpered. He begins to realize something.

"Some mistakes can be forgiven, it can only be a matter of-" He rises up.

"We hold our rifles in missing hands." Shinji begins to recite the diamond dog motto before turning to Kaworu.

"We stand tall on missing legs. We strive forward on the bones of our fallen. Then, and only then are we alive. This..." He chokes up a little.

"This pain is ours and no one else's. A secret weapon we wield out of sight. We will be stronger than ever. For our peace." Kaworu looks at him stunned to see Shinji now stronger after that revelation.

"Third impact, its my pain and this guilt is my phantom! The pain will go away but the phantom-never! It is this burden to carry on and strive to create a better world without trying to repair what is lost! Its through this...through this that I can truly be whole again without remembering the old days of NERV!" Shinji yelled in fury as Kaworu's eyes briefly widen but turn into understanding.

"And with that, the pain will vanish into liquid..."

* * *

Asuka enters what appears to be another holding pen in the area, probably for the Ayanami units who have there own EVA's. The place is tall and the railway path is pretty long which consists of stairs. She looks up into the ceiling to see an opening which will give way to the diamond dog forces once she shuts down the AA guns after killing Gendo. She takes a little break knowing Shinji isn't going anywhere at all and begins to reminisce on her past. A mother who took her own life and another mother who never was there for her causing her to raise Taisuke herself through all those years. Its almost unreal about her situation now. Almost like an action-scifi movie come to life. Now her life is all about piloting the EVA Gears, doing mercenary work and many other things. Again, almost like an action movie.

She gets off of the railing and starts to walk...only for something black to speed by her catching off guard causing her to aim her assault rifle at the enemy. She hears a loud booming caw sound, as if its from a raven. Asuka looks up to see a female figure with a jetpack and armed with a grenade launched, the jetpack appears to be wings.

"RAGE! SHOW ME YOUR RAGE!" Raging Raven boomed causing Asuka to open fire at her. The walls open to reveal a new variant of the skull parasite unit assisting her, they are wearing a dome-like mask and slender build as they crawl on the walls while positioning themselves and aiming there sniper rifles to shoot at Asuka causing her to dolphin dive out of the way and shooting the parasite unit off of the wall. Another takes aim with the laser sight signifying where its aimed causing Asuka to turn around and fire at the parasite unit thus killing him. She looks around for the winged woman...only for her to lift her from the back as Asuka is taken into the air. Asuka turns around to the woman and starts punching her lenses.

She turns around to see her flying on any railing and waits to throw another punch. Raging Raven flies towards a rail thus causing Asuka to punch her lenses with her elbow thus letting her loose her grip on Asuka as she grabs on to the ledge of the railing. Raging Raven circles around Asuka as she fires her assault rifle at her yet again but she misses. Asuka struggles to get up on the railing but there's not enough support...or is there? Raven is about to make a run at her giving Asuka a plan as she lowers herself slightly. The woman is about to grab Asuka with the intention of grabbing her and throwing her down the bottom...but Asuka lifts her legs and jumps on Raven's back thus giving her a boost and lifting her on the platform causing Raven to groan in rage that she made a mockery of her.

Raging Raven overlooks Asuka in midair as the German picks up her weapon again causing Raven to aim her grenade launcher at Asuka. Asuka spots the grenade rounds heading towards her, her perception slows down as the rounds are about to hit her causing Asuka to aim her assault rifle and shoot them. The bullets hit the rounds which makes them explode much to Raging Raven's annoyance causing her to circle Asuka yet again before Asuka runs towards the door up front causing Raven to fire her grenade launcher again to stop Asuka from heading there.

Asuka's perception slows and she shoots the grenades heading towards her. A surviving skull gets up from the gunshot wound he has and lunges towards Asuka thus giving Raven a clear shot at her. Asuka uses her legs to flip the skull up towards Raven as she fires her grenade launcher at her, the round explodes at the skull which kills it with Raven cawing in rage at the sight.

"Fucker!" Raven roared and does a dive towards Asuka who aims her assault rifle at her yet but Raven grabs Asuka and drags her on the ground while she struggles from it. Due to Asuka having her mother's regenerative ability, this is nothing to her but this can easily tear her apart. Asuka punches Raven repeatedly in the visor thus completely destroying the left side with Asuka spitting at her exposed eye causing Raven to let go of her and wipe her eye in disgust.

"Give in to you're anger Asuka! As always with you!" Raven yelled at her. This woman is surviving on pure rage and Asuka can't stop it so she makes a call to Catherine Miller.

"Miller, I've encountered Raging Raven! She's more unstoppable than ever!" Asuka said on the codec while Raven floats and taunts her.

"Roger that, dropping javelin rocket launcher in you're AO!" Catherine replied before going offline.

"Supply drop inbound." The Idroid notified. A crate with a parachute drops into the area...and hits Raven on the head causing her to switch positions. This gives Asuka an eye as she requests another supply drop but this time at Raven's position. The next supply drop is the same result, Raven is hit in the head and switches positions again. Asuka can tell that Raven is getting angry and embarrassed right now and close to charging at her. The German calls in another supply drop and stands in front of Raven...the woman charges at Asuka but another supply drop hits her in the head thus causing her to crash again.

Asuka walks towards the seemingly unconscious Raven and aims her assault rifle at her...Raven reacts and grabs Asuka by the leg then flies up into the air to drop Asuka. She lets go of Asuka causing her to fall while Raven flies down so she blow her up with her grenade launcher. Asuka spreads her arms and legs out so she control the fall right before positioning herself to accelerate it as she's now on top of Raven. Asuka then opens her arms again to reveal her uniform is also a wing-suit thus making her fly and grabs on to Raven's back then pulls out her pistol and starts shooting the back as Raven flies again towards the railing. The two crash on the path leading to the door thus giving them space as Asuka rolls over and breathes in exhaustion right before getting up.

Raven gets up too causing Asuka to turn around to see her. Her wings get off her body to reveal her true form.

"Please...let me kill you...its the only thing I know. All this time in my life. I can't go anywhere so I must continue to kill...I'm...I'm not angry anymore, see? So...so please...die." Raven walks towards Asuka...

A supply drop hits Raven in the head again. Asuka walks towards Raven and attaches a fulton on her before Asuka walks away to the next area...she then finds herself in a frozen forest with crows pecking the dead bodies of her friends all around.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice...let you're mind relax. Let the vengeance out of you. Let you're thoughts and hatred drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let peace be upon you...surrender yourself to you're dreams. Let it fade like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelope you...let them comfort you. Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself...in a frozen forest." Her voice echoed causing Asuka to turn to see herself with an eyepatch, cast, and red plugsuit. The vision ends with Asuka shaking her head in pain.

Asuka walks towards the door.

* * *

Strangelove, Taisuke, Emily, and Takao get out of the lab to find Shinji. Taisuke heard about Strangelove and like all reports, she's weird as hell and makes anyone sane at this point though she reminds her of Mari. Emily on the other hand is rather joyed to see someone who knows her grandaunt while others don't. Takao like always, remains neutral, just the thought of his aunt lying to him is still there and Taisuke can tell at the same time.

"Hey, you okay?" Taisuke asks him which Takao turns to you. Of course he is but there's still that lingering love for his aunt, even after she lied about everything. How she was betrayed by the person she considered a son. How that said person was selfish.

"Hey Taisuke, can I be honest with you?" Takao replied who nods. Taisuke signals Emily and Strangelove to stay put as they walk to the vending machine room where Kaji and Shinji were once.

"Yeah?"

"You ever feel so betrayed but at the same time angry?" The young Katsuragi asks him. Taisuke tries to think of something, same feeling he got when he found about WILLE's corruption which he didn't knew in the first place. Mari is one of them also.

"Yeah...all the time really." Taisuke replied.

"Really? How?"

"Remember how WILLE was exposed as a fraud? Truth is, my friend is there and she...I met her again. I've known her since we were kids and promised that we'd meet again. Ironically this is how we'd reunite, fighting on opposite sides. I don't think she even wants to speak to me again." Taisuke explained.

"Its the pain of betrayal isn't it? We turned on our own to fight for the people we care about the most...you think my aunt lied to me because she wanted revenge? Or wanted to keep me safe? I'm I just a liability to her and wanted me out of the way?" Takao asks but Taisuke can see that its a rhetorical question.

"She always told me that I'm destined to save the world which is the reason why I joined WILLE when I was chosen. Then I got captured during a mission...did she really leave me behind? Or did she thought I was dead? The last thing I saw was the wunder leaving. Did I...see WILLE's true side? A force no better than NERV and must be exterminated?" Takao gets off the wall.

"I don't know but after this-I'll find some answers. Lets get back to the two." Taisuke nods and they head off back to Strangelove and Emily. The young Shikinami notices that Strangelove is unarmed but the woman pulls out a magnum pistol thus defusing the thought of giving her a weapon.

"So is there any shortcuts around here?" Takao asks Strangelove.

"Yes, there's a room like the one you were in. Created to stimulate specific weather and the next one nearby is tropical. Its beautiful I'd admit but we're on a mission to rescue Shinji Ikari."

"Wait...we? Since when did you join in?" Emily asks in curiosity.

"Oh I'd like to get some payback on Gendo Ikari, forcing me to create the Ayanami units BB versions. Luckily, they serve me with blind loyalty." Strangelove answered and walks towards another hall with Emily, Takao, and Taisuke following her. They stop in front of a door with Strangelove using her card to open it to reveal a jungle with a path in front of it. Its the room Strangelove is talking about.

"Follow me." Strangelove walks ahead with Taisuke walking next to her. For some reason, Taisuke feels empathetic towards Strangelove and he doesn't know why. Perhaps its the weird vibe he gets off of her? Maybe? Or that she's good looking? Either way those thoughts are blocked out now since the temperature is low and its hot now. Even the air feels damp and heavy. This place is a testing room to recreate weather for post-impact environments but NERV stopped the project. Emily whistles in awe at the sight of the jungle though Takao feels that something is watching them. Something almost hits Taisuke in the foot, its an arrow as Strangelove pulls out her magnum and looks around.

"What in the world!? Get to cover! Now!" Taisuke yelled as Emily and Takao get behind cover. Taisuke pulls out his riot shield while Strangelove takes cover behind him and starts firing at the shooter who gets out of the way from the line of fire.

"Who's shooting at us!?" Takao yelled and opens fire but an arrow shoots his gun off of him. The shooter hops from tree to tree with Strangelove shooting at him only for her bullets to run out and she begins to reload. The shooter lands in front of them.

"THE FEAR!" He yelled and sticks out his tongue lustfully and raises his head towards them.

"I am the Fear..." The Fear aims his crossbow at Taisuke and Strangelove.

"That bolt is coated in the venom of the Brazilian Wandering Spider. Soon a most exquisite pain will engulf your entire body. Your limbs will be paralyzed, your lungs cease to draw breath, eventually your heart will stop breathing. Ah, but what fun would that be? Not a fitting death at all." He makes a quick spin and crouches.

"Big Boss's son...I will give you fear such as you've never experienced before." The Fear does an upside down flip.

"Come into my web." He does another backflip and crawls up a tree as Taisuke readies his cover and Strangelove aims her magnum on anywhere he can be. Strangelove never liked that creep and he deserves a bullet to head after what he done to one of her Ayanami units, tortured her with the venom leading Strangelove to operate on the poor unit. Taisuke backs up towards Emily and Takao. Strangelove remembers the Fear's tactics so she aims her gun upward towards the trees and stands still with Taisuke stopping knowing that Strangelove is blocking his path. Taisuke impatiently turns around and signals her to move back. The woman squints her eye a little...she hears someone moving on the tree to the left causing her fire at it. A bullet hits the fear in the arm but he shrugs it off and hops to another tree lining with Strangelove continuing to fire at him.

Emily and Takao do the same tactic Strangelove is doing so they start firing at the trees much to the fears annoyance since he's pinned down so he changes his tactic and heads down. Strangelove looks around as the Fear flanks on the left and aims his bow at Takao's head...only for Emily to dash towards him and throws the Fear into the ground. He gets up and shoots an arrow at Emily but she gets out of the way with the Fear jumping up into the trees above him as Emily shoots at the trees. There sitting ducks at this position and if they don't switch, the Fear will use it as an advantage. Taisuke and Strangelove move sideways to the left as Takao and Emily do the dame thing but this time covering left and right flank.

Another arrow flies towards them as Takao tries to quickly react but he is hit in the leg causing him to scream in pain much to the Fear's delight. Takao takes cover behind a tree with Emily running towards him and treating his wounds. Strangelove taps Taisuke shoulder as a signal to stay in position as she holsters her revolver and pulls out his syringe containing anti-venom. She grabs the arrow on Takao's leg and covers his mouth right before removing it while covering his screams. She then rips a part of her sleeve to clean the wound before it can get infected with an alcohol flask in her back pocket right before wrapping it on his leg then injects the anti-venom into his leg next.

The Fear then fires another arrow at Emily and it hits her in the arm causing Taisuke to unholster his shotgun and start firing at him as he is hopping on the tree lines. Strangelove then does the same thing while ripping a part of her right sleeve and uses alcohol on it then rubs it on Emily right before injecting anti-venom on her arm and warps it. Another arrow flies towards Taisuke but he use his riot shield to block it and returns fire. Strangelove lets Emily and Takao rest up while she gets up and pulls out her magnum yet again and looks for the Fear this time.

An arrow hits Taisuke in the foot prompting him to scream in pain and falls on the ground with his riot shield dropped. Strangelove turns and tries to level her gun but she is hit in the chest which kills her. The Fear decloaks and overlooks Taisuke who is screaming in pain then aims his crossbow.

Taisuke pulls out his pistol and shoots the Fear in the side of the cheek much to the ex-cobra unit soldier's shock. He realizes that that the arrow didn't go deep enough on his boot. Strangelove gets up and soon shoots the Fear through the chest two times with her magnum before unbuttoning her collar to reveal she's wearing a bullet-proof vest. She's waited for this for a long time, a chance at revenge. Another shot from Strangelove hits the Fear this time in the stomach before he jumps into the trees. He lowers down to reveal he is now tangled on what appears to be straps coming from the trees around them.

"The Fear!...I can see it!" He looks up towards Strangelove and Taisuke then licks his tongue at them. Strangelove realizes what's trying to do.

"The Fear! The Fear! The-" Strangelove pulls out a tazer gun which begins to shock the fear. The gun is different though, there's a switch on it labeled voltage and Strangelove is putting it on moderately high. The Fear finally gives one last breath of life as arrows begin to come out of his body thus making him a bleeding mess with arrows protruding all over him.

"How did he..."

"All cobra units have a microbomb inside them since they're too valuable to the point there bodies are irreplaceable. I controlled the detonation with this here modified tazer gun thus leaving him a bloody mess." Strangelove explained. Taisuke looks at Takao and Emily...he attaches a fulton device on them which opens a portal and sends them away.

"Its just us now..." Taisuke said as Strangelove loads her magnum.

"Lets finish this. We're almost there to Shinji-" Taisuke's vision changes to crows pecking Strangelove and eating her while the jungle around them is frozen.

"Let you're mind be at peace..." Asuka's voice said.

"Are you hearing me?" The vision ends causing Taisuke to shake his head and nods before leaving.

* * *

Big Boss looks around for the End who has his weapon ready prompting Big Boss to duck for cover since the woods are dense. She needs to locate this sniper and bring him down for good. The woman slowly makes her way while looking up to see that the End is still in position but there's an upcoming tree she's heading towards that blocks her from his view so she crawls real quick. Big Boss gets up and contacts Catherine.

"Catherine, I've just encountered the End." Big Boss notified.

"Well, if you were still Quiet then it would've been a match of the century. The End has you're exact same abilities and now that he is on his prime yet again after coming back from the sea of LCL, there more stronger than ever. Its best to use stealth against him."

"Stealth is my main specialty so that can work. Big Boss out." Big Boss deactivates her codec and walks towards another clearing with dense trees covering the top. Perfect cover. She finds a pathway and enters it to reveal a pathway that leads a cliff. Big Boss aims her assault rifle at anything resembling a person, she spots a shape at a cliff nearby causing her to move very slowly while aiming her rifle. As she gets closer, she can tell who it is since she can no make out a shape.

"Freeze!" She yelled causing the End to raise his arms in surprise. The End sighs and gives Big Boss an ammunition kit.

"Take it and go." Big Boss fires her assault rifle which knocks him down on the ground. The End drops a flash grenade which explodes and incapacitates Big Boss then runs off with Big Boss shaking it off and goes after him. She finds herself in another clearing and looks around for him right before pulling out her IR goggles to see if he left any footprints behind. There are footprints leading out into the pathway down from where she came from so she follows them. Big Boss looks around and readies her assault rifle.

"There." The End's voice spoke and fires a shot at Big Boss but she gets out of the way and returns fire with her suppressed handgun. She crouches to take cover from the End and proceeds to follow the trail...only for her IR goggles to get shot off which knocks her back. Big Boss looks at the destroyed IR goggles and growls in annoyance before closing her eyes to sense the End somewhere. She can see him now, the End is camped on a destroyed MP EVA so she rushes towards it.

Big Boss heads to the destroyed MP EVA, its covered in rust and moss with some maggots eating it away due to the fleshy parts of the once terrifying EVA. The woman teleports on top of the EVA's back and aims her assault rifle at the End. She opens fire thus knocking him down and continues to shoot at him, not even a barrage of bullets can kill him. The End drops another flash grenade much to Big Boss's annoyance. She looks around...only for the End to shoot Big Boss while hidden in the grass causing her to switch to her pistol and fires at him which hits the End in the arm before dropping another flash grenade which annoys Big Boss again. She looks around for the End and knows he isn't there anymore and continues to find him.

She gets down from the destroyed EVA and spots footprints in the area then continues to follow them right before using her senses again to spot where the End is. He's on a destroyed VTOL in the center of the forest. Big Boss follows the tracks while her hearing recovers from it, Sunny couldn't explain it at all. Its as if she's aging after all these years. Big Boss goes to the clear center of the forest and spots the End causing her to teleport from left to right then in front of the VTOL. Big Boss jumps on the VTOL and aims her assault rifle.

"Freeze-" Its a decoy much to her shock. Inside the decoy is a grenade as Big Boss jumps off of the VTOL with an explosion sending her flying and crashing on the ground. Ringing is heard in her ears...and spots a glint on the tree. Big Boss rolls over with the End firing at the woman before she can vanish into thin air. The End looks around...only for another barrage of assault rifle rounds to hit him thus throwing the old man on the ground. Big Boss reloads in irritation with the End throwing a flash grenade at her but she shoots it in midair.

"Not this time." The End drops a flash grenade which blinds her. Big Boss jumps in the center and looks around for the End, more shots wiz by her as if the End is teleporting like her. She remembers his capabilities in his youth, same powers as her. Big Boss aims her assault rifle then looks around...she spots another glint and fires a round at the End.

The End is knocked back by the shot as Big Boss quickly runs to him and aims her assault rifle at the End and starts shooting him in the chest and pulls out her knife right thrusting it but another flash grenade goes off. Big Boss's vision clears up to reveal her knife is gone and there's a trail of blood on the path to the left which gives her an advantage in terms of tracking him.

Big Boss follows the trail of blood towards another small part of the forest but this time its near what appears to be the old tunnels leading to NERV. Now time to look for the End first. Big Boss looks around while readying her assault rifle...the End fires his sniper rifle at Big Boss's leg thus causing her to kneel and aim her assault rifle at the End and begins to fire a wall of bullets at him which all hit his body besides his head and weakly runs away with Big Boss running after him. She uses her knife to peel the bullet off of her and use the burn gadget to heal herself.

The End takes the knife off of his stomach and falls on the ground.

"Once I again...I return to the forest from once I came...it has been a delightful hunt. The Boss would've been proud alongside her student too...It is time for me to move from this curse...I have no regrets." The microbomb inside him goes off as Big Boss turns around and walks away towards the entrance of the tunnel and taking the elevator.

Big Boss's vision begins to blur now to reveal a frozen forest much to her shock causing her to fall on the ground. She wakes up in the same forest and looks around...

"You still with us?" She looks up to see an old face...Venom Snake.

"Venom? How...how could this be? I saw you die, what is this place!?" Big Boss yelled at Venom Snake who smiles.

"This place...this place is the frozen forest, she brought you here. Asuka. Well, another version of Asuka to be precise. This Asuka, she can help us all. She can end death." Venom replied much to Big Boss's shock.

"If you can imagine her right now at this center over here. She wants to help us." Venom signals towards the tree as Asuka appears. She is wearing a plugsuit and cast with a surgical eyepatch.

"You've been fighting her. We all have. You just need to relax."

"You're not Venom and Asuka, she's not my daughter and none of this is real!" Big Boss shoots Venom in the head which causes him to fade away with Big Boss walking towards the hill and overlooks the frozen forest. In the center is a large tree in the distance.

* * *

Asuka is near the room where Shinji is...the world around her becomes frozen and snowy then finds herself in her old house with snow outside.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice..."

* * *

"Where are we!?" Taisuke yelled with Strangelove aims her magnum at anything trying to attack them. The area is now mother base but its snowing and the ocean around it is blood. At first there vision started to blur and now they find themselves in mother base.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice..."


	21. Frozen forest

Big Boss looks at the frozen forest, trees so high that they almost touch the sky, the snow dropping like rain, the temperature so warm and peaceful...its like its a dying dream. She walks towards a cliff causing her to slide and drop on what appears to be a lake of blood but its like water somehow as she resurfaces with no stains on her. Around her are dead soldiers much to Big Boss's disturbance. The soldiers rise up and they start shooting at her but Big Boss gets to cover and fires back which hits a soldier in the face causing him to disintegrate into crows much to Big Boss's shock right before she throws a grenade which makes them all disintegrate into crows.

She walks towards a path covered by tree branches causing her to throw a thermite grenade at it which causes it to burn into ashes. In front of her is...Asuka, no, another Asuka. An Asuka that never was supposed to be here in the first place. Venom Snake appears again in flames.

"Look, Quiet. I can't go further with you, you're going down a path that you can't return from and I'm sorry." Venom apologized with a warm smile causing Big Boss to push him out of the way.

"You're not Venom, Venom died a long time ago." The illusion sighs and disappears. Big Boss walks towards Asuka who looks at the tree of the frozen forest.

"Where am I?" Big Boss asks causing her to turn around.

"This...is the frozen forest. Every soul I come into contact here goes to this place...if I let them." Asuka explained as Big Boss aims her gun at her.

"Why do you continue when it will always be the same? The heroic Big Boss, the Solid Snake, and the boy who would later become Liquid Snake all work together to stop third impact. Why...can't you just let it go? Why can't enjoy this paradise I created for everyone?" She asks her.

"Because...this world maybe ending but I've been through a lot and this isn't the end...just the beginning. Which is why I can't let go, this world has so much good...and so much evil that it deserves to be protected." Big Boss replied before Asuka vanished but infects her mind with numerous flashbacks causing Big Boss to kneel on the ground.

"You still with us?" A voice asked causing her to turn around to see the Eva in the flesh.

"Eva? This can't be real...you died." Big Boss replied.

"Well I was the first person who fought back against her which makes me an exception. Come on, we got a job to do and through the power of your mind, we can beat this thing and send it back where she came from." Eva answered and picked Big Boss up.

"I just hope so Eva cause you're the best I got." Eva grabs an AK-47 as the two look at the three paths of the frozen forest but they seem to be blocked and marked by a T and A. Big Boss throws a thermite grenade at the one in front of her which causes it to burn.

* * *

Asuka walks in the house as there is nothing outside it seems and the streets are clear. The house resembles her old home, the floors and the shaking chandelier. Everything. But it feels...empty. She continues to walk and finds a basement door causing her to open it to reveal the same pathway as before thus hinting that she's going in circles. She needs to find a way out of here as fast as she can.

"In other news this morning, the mother of Asuka Langley Shikinami committed suicide in front of her daughter. Reports say that Kyoko Zeppelin used cloth on her bed to hang herself. More coming soon." A radio said causing Asuka to look at it. The radio plays again but this time plays someone saying I don't want to die on loop much to her annoyance. Asuka continues to walk towards the hall and sees someone outside...Big Boss and some blonde woman. She throws a thermite grenade at something and walks away. She's trapped here now and stuck in an endless loop.

Asuka walks to the basement path again and opens the door but this time, it looks like a military base for some reason. She hears humming now and humming is coming from the hallway causing her to pull out her pistol quickly. She spots something in the window...soldiers saluting much to her surprise.

"What the..." The first soldier drops dead with the window having a bullet hole appearing on it even though Asuka didn't fire. She walks along but more soldiers are dropping dead for no reason and she can't take it anymore.

"Stop..." Another soldier dead.

"Stop..." Yet another dead. Asuka turns around to whoever is shooting and looks to see no one right before aiming at the balcony and sees no one again. She continues to stand still since every time she walks, a soldier dies. There better be someone here to save her...

"Why do you continue to fight?"

* * *

Taisuke feels no cold at all, just warmth and some cold. Its strange since mother base is covered in snow and its devoid of life too. Strangelove is feeling it too and feels they need to get to safety real fast cause something isn't right at all. Taisuke can't tell if this is mother base...its different. The model is weirder than before and it appears there's a different insignia on the wall in front of them. He walks up to it and rubs the snow off. Militaires san frontieres...the name sounds familiar.

"MSF? That's the group the original Big Boss formed..." Strangelove observed knowing for sure that this mother base is the original one not the current one of course. Taisuke turns to her.

"Years ago in the 60's, the original Big Boss formed the mercenary unit known as MSF and helped save the US from nuclear destruction after a metal gear known as peace walker went rampant. This place...was his legacy." She observed while slowly spinning and looking at the place.

"That still doesn't explain why we're here..." Strangelove ended. Taisuke spots a frozen forest in the distance and holsters his shotgun on his back, Strangelove opens a door nearby to reveal the barracks and they go inside it. She turns on the lights with Taisuke checking his ammo on his shotgun right before placing it on the bed then laying on it.

"We rest then explore the place." The scientist stated while Taisuke turns over and looks up to see a photo tapped on the bunk above him. The photo is him and Mari. Strangelove is on the lookout for anything here and opens the drawer to see if there's any ammo. She opens it to reveal a sage bandanna much to her shock and even worse...there's blood on it. Her blood. The Joy's. Strangelove drops the object causing Taisuke to turn to her.

"What happened?" Taisuke asks.

"Lets rest somewhere else, come on now." Strangelove replied causing Taisuke to get up in confusion and holsters his shotgun. He opens the door to reveal...someone looking back. Its a large mirror.

"You ever say or do something you can't explain?" Asuka's voice asks him.

"Asuka?! Is that you?" Taisuke replied.

"Maybe it wasn't you that said-You that did it." The mirror begins to morph from Taisuke to Venom Snake as Taisuke walks closer with Venom Snake doing the same.

"Maybe it was someone else-their thoughts bleeding through into your brain." Taisuke waves his hand in front of the reflection and takes a closer look into it.

"Taisuke? You still with me?" Strangelove asks causing him to turn around as the reflection shatters. Taisuke looks at her in pure fear as Strangelove puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me, whatever this place is-its in your mind. We're still at NERV so we need to get out of here fast." She advised as Taisuke nods. The setting changes to somewhere else, the frozen forest yet again. Taisuke walks in a straight path but a tangle of trees rise up and block him causing the two to take an alternate path with more trees rising to block them. Strangelove backs away as she points to another path causing Taisuke follow her and they reach an area with soldiers spawning from crows. Strangelove goes ahead but disappears into crows much to Taisuke's horror.

"I'm still here but at the same time, not! Listen, Asuka is trying to mess with your head to stop you from reaching Shinji. Don't get fooled!" Her voice said as the soldiers begin to run towards Taisuke causing him to load his shotgun. The first soldier runs up to Taisuke and pulls out his knife but Taisuke rifle butts him in the face and shoots him thus disintegrating him as Taisuke continues to fire.

"I don't understand...Strangelove? Talk to me please! I don't know what's happening to me!" Taisuke dodges a rocket shot and jumps towards a ledge and picks up a light machine gun.

"I don't know what to do!" He kills another soldier.

"I know Asuka is inside my head. I know she's trying to take me somewhere-Somewhere I don't want to go! I want to get out!" Taisuke runs past the whizzing bullets and takes cover then fires back.

"I have to keep going. I have to finish this." Taisuke throws a grenade thus killing all of the soldiers and walks into the clearing but more trees rise up and block his path as Taisuke takes an alternate route and enters his hometown which is covered in snow.

"I'm coming for you Asuka. You destroyed my life..." He growls in malice as more soldiers run towards him but Taisuke shoots them all down with the light machine gun he picked up.

"You destroyed my friends! I'm going to find you, and I'm going to wipe you from existence! Do you hear me?!" He takes more cover and shoots back at three soldiers and one of them is hit.

"It doesn't matter what you throw at me-I am never going to stop fighting! I will not let go! Do you hear me?! I will not let go-" The setting changes to reveal Asuka on a table with her legs spread. Taisuke walks towards her.

 _No way I'm not doing that!_

He couldn't feel his body anymore, nothing makes sense now...Taisuke gives his older a kiss on the lips. Taisuke sees himself in a stage of undress and could feel himself.

 _Stop...why...why does this feel good?_

The two siblings begin...

 _Please...what...what are you showing me!? This is sick! This is sin! Why. Are. You. Showing. Me?! I can feel it...I can feel Asuka...I...I love Mari not her. This feels good and I like it, what's wrong with me?! Please don't stop. Stop this!  
_

"Idiot." Asuka's voice said causing Taisuke to turn around.

"You can't hide from your feelings for me, you know that? All this time you used Mari as a substitute for me to block out the thoughts of the fact that you love dear older sister more than a sister." Asuka begins to undress in front of Taisuke. She's riddled in scars much to his horror.

"Go ahead and fuck me out of rage. I'll just prove you just want to love me and shame our mothers." Taisuke roars in rage and fires his shotgun at Asuka thus causing her to shatter into pieces. He finds himself in a German military base.

* * *

Big Boss enters a hospital with Eva and looks around. This looks like Cyprus...soldiers pass by them but one stops in front of Big Boss and salutes her which she does in return before he runs off. She hears gunfire now...its all coming back to her. The day she met Venom Snake. Big Boss signals Eva to follow her and they walk in the halls. Soldiers are breaching rooms left and right like as she remembers it like the back of her hand.

"Tango-9, Big Boss isn't here." A soldier said right before a nurse begs him to stop shooting but he shoots her in the head.

"Copy that alpha! Icarus is giving fire support, out." Big Boss begins to run in hurry as Eva follows her in confusion. In Bog Boss's head, she can stop this. She can stop herself from becoming the person she is...she spots herself walking towards a room and knows who it belongs to. Big Boss stacks up against a wall.

"What are we doing?! We're supposed to get out-" The woman simply kicks the door down to reveal herself strangling the doctor with an unsurprised Big Boss grabbing herself known as Quiet. Venom Snake rolls over as Big Boss knocks Quiet out and walks towards Venom Snake to pick up the gun. She looks down to see Quiet instead. Quiet shoots Big Boss in the arm as Quiet rushes towards Big Boss with Eva trying to shoot her but she can't get a shot. Big Boss throws a punch at Quiet but she gets out of the way and grabs her arm then breaks it causing Big Boss yell in pain with Eva getting a clear shot then shoots her which sends her flying against a wall then out of the window.

Big Boss readjusts her arm and gets up with Eva picking her up. She shrugs her off in response.

"You can't change what you've done..." Eva said as Big Boss turns to her. Big Boss wished she was Quiet again, silence and that's it. It was her life and she wanted it back.

"I know but...sometimes I wish I would go back." Big Boss replied as Eva pats her in the back. She feels a sharp pain on her shoulder and looks over to see Quiet again, the pain belongs to a rubbing alcohol bottle causing Big Boss to pull out her knife and throws it at Quiet but Quiet catches it right before using a lighter to light Big Boss on fire much to Eva's horror. Eva tries to put out the fire but Big Boss falls out of the window and on to a bed of white flowers. She gets up to see Solid Snake in front of her.

"You...you took my fathers name...and called yourself a snake..." Snake muttered and dashes towards Big Boss who pulls out her knife with Solid doing the same thing. There knives collide as Big Boss gains the upper hand and kicks Snake on the ground right before disappearing into crows and switches to Liquid Snake who gets up.

"Alpha, beta, maybe consider yourself the Sigma! Or Upsilon! No matter, you wanted something that everyone has!" Liquid throws a kick at Big Boss but she blocks it and grabs his leg to slam him on the ground right before changing into Huey Emmerich.

"You wanted to have a family which is why you called yourself a Snake! Cause you have nothing! You abandoned your own children to pilot monsters! And when you took them in under you're wing-you wanted them to be you! Heartless assassins!" Huey charges at Big Boss but she grabs him and throws him on the ground. Huey changes into the original Big Boss.

"You are kilometers from becoming worse than me. You should've let go of the past and went with Kyoko." Naked Snake sternly said to her and loads his handgun but Big Boss gets out of the way and shoots him. Naked Snake disappears as the Boss takes his place.

"You shame Jack's name in every way! You shouldn't be called Big Boss!" The Boss yelled and dashes then throws two punches at Big Boss's face right before throwing her on the ground. Standing over Big Boss is Otacon who loads a patriot assault rifle.

"If this is the way to save your children, then so be it-" Big Boss grabs the patriot from him then kicks him away and lands on the bed of flowers. She picks up the weapon. Rising in front of her is Venom Snake.

"Big boss! I've been expecting you...I am the supreme commander of the FOXHOUND unit...and the leader of the fortress of Outer Heaven, Venom Snake! I gave this mission to you, a rookie, thinking I could use you to fool the rest of the world...but you were too good. You went too far! Big Boss! I'm not going down alone. I'm taking you with me! Prepare to die!" Venom roared and pulls out his MRS-4 assault rifle then begins to fire at her but Big Boss gets out of the way and goes prone to avoid his sight then crawls to avoid to him. Big Boss rises and shoots him in the back much to Venom's annoyance who returns fire.

Big Boss gets out of the way and teleports in front of Venom and grabs his assault rifle right before kicking him away. Venom pulls out his knife in response to Big Boss's attack causing Big Boss to catch his knife with her hand causing her hand to bleed. The environment around them changes into mother base as blood drips from Big Boss hand with the water making the knife thrust faster than before. The two push each other back but Venom uses his pistol to shoot Big Boss in the shoulder which knocks her back on the ground. Big Boss rolls over and crawls towards Venom...and splashes blood on his face which distracts him.

She then kicks him in the face causing him to disappear into crows then reappear behind Big Boss causing Big Boss to hit him in the head with her shoulder which knocks him down on the ground then grabs his pistol while he's falling and aims it at him. Venom starts to laugh menacingly much to Big Boss's confusion.

"What are you laughing about!?" Big Boss yelled at Venom who continues to laugh. His laugh is a victorious one which annoys Big Boss causing her to kick Venom in the stomach.

"What is so funny!?" She asks again. Venom begins to disappear into red mist much to Big Boss's shock and finds herself in Afghanistan again with Eva leading her and armed wit her AK47.

"Come on, we're almost there! Once we enter that building, it'll lead us to the heart of that tree and we can burn down the frozen forest!" Crows begin to form the soldiers as the two ready there rifles.

* * *

Asuka stands there knowing if she walks, more people will die cause of her...its something she can't do. Either stay in this eternal stance or continue to walk and cause more deaths. These soldiers...they look familiar, they start not to look like soldiers anymore. But as...her friends. She then decides to stay here knowing she can't be broken...she hears footsteps beside her causing her to turn around to see Revolver Ocelot himself.

"You...I saw you on the files. Adam, right?" Asuka asks Ocelot as he smiles.

"Natalia told you about me I guess. Look Asuka...your mother and brother need you alongside Shinji. This is a trial of sacrifice." Ocelot stated and looked at the soldiers at the windows.

"These soldiers...are your mothers men who are willing to die for you. You need to let go sometimes and sacrifice a few to save one." He said to Asuka. The place begins to shake.

"You just need to step." Ocelot disappears and Asuka looks at the path. She takes her first step as a soldier behind the window falls on the ground with a bullet hole where his head was before dropping. Asuka begins to calmly walk with every soldier dropping dead and ignores them, this is war after all. People die. Its nothing common or bad. Just another sacrifice for the greater good. She stops at the basement door as the final soldier drops dead. Asuka opens it again to reveal the same hallway much to her irritation.

Asuka runs furiously in the halls expecting the same thing but stops dead on her tracks as she sees someone in the distance causing her pull out her pistol at the said person. The halls are dark with the light shining on the person and blacking her face. Its a female figure.

"Who are you?" She asks as the person turns to her...and begins to walk. Asuka fires her pistol but the person speeds towards her and goes through Asuka which startles her. She quickly turns around and continues walking in the halls of the house. Little does she know, someone from the balcony above her is looking down on her. Asuka goes down to the basement and opens it again to see the same thing. Asuka makes her way down to the hall but hall extends now with shadowy figures walking towards Asuka.

The figures begin to walk towards Asuka to reveal themselves to be faded soldiers of NERV and Ayanami units. The Ayanami unit up front tries to grab her and go through Asuka as she starts firing but the bullets whiz through them and runs out of ammo from her gun. All she needs to do is to accept it...Asuka begins to walk towards them as they pass through her. The ghosts are third impact victims, WILLE soldiers, and NERV soldiers. Finally, she stops at the basement door and opens it again.

Its a hospital room.

* * *

Big Boss takes cover and fires back at the soldiers who were made from the crows that were summoned by this Asuka. All around her is a crumbling wasteland of Tokyo-3 but she doesn't care, none of this is real and she knows it. A soldier tosses a grenade at her but she picks it up and throws it back with Eva firing at the soldier who threw it.

"Come on! Keep going!" Eva yelled and continues firing. Big Boss gets out of cover and fires while aiming her gun.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bed memories fade. Let peace be upon you..." Big Boss's voice said knowing to Big Boss that it isn't her voice at all. She teleports to avoid being shot at by the soldiers and stabs one in the neck and shoots the other one in the face with her handgun. She continues making her away as a building nearby almost falls on her.

"Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelope you. Comfort you." She throws a soldier on the ground and shoots him in the head right before moving forward towards the building with a large blue tree branch on it. A soldier appears from a murder of crows and tries to melee Big Boss but she grabs his arm and shoots it then rips it off causing him to scream and disintegrate back into nothingness. A group of diamond dog soldiers surround her while humming the peace walker theme take aim but she leaps in the air.

Big Boss stomps the first one in the chest and shoots him in the head right before throwing her knife at his head then leaps towards the next one and unpins the grenade at his chest and kicks him away towards his comrades causing him to explode and disappear into crows.

"Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself in a frozen forest." A building falls in front of her revealing that its the school where Asuka and Shinji attended. Big Boss turns around to see the city being flooded with blood as she fires at at the window and rushes in the classroom while firing at soldiers along the way. She gets out into the halls with soldiers peering out of cover causing her to ready her rifle but the entire school tilts causing her to slide with the soldiers remaining in there place.

Big Boss slides while shooting with Eva and hits all soldiers right before Eva aims her gun at the window and fires at it with Big Boss readying her legs thus crashing into the window. The two fall into a river of blood as Big Boss resurfaces and looks around for anything to hang on to.

"Your standing in a clearing. Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky. Pure white snowflakes fall around." Big Boss sees a street lamp causing her to grab on to it to stop herself from being pulled by the current with Eva. She lifts herself up and jumps into another window opening and shoots a soldier along the way and runs in the building. She beginning to run out of ammo now as she takes a weapon.

"You can feel them melt on your skin. You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart. Can you hear it? You only have to listen." The building she's in is the old diamond dogs building as the personnel appear and open fire but Eva uses a rocket launcher to fire at them thus giving her a clear path and continues running. Big Boss gets out of the building and sees the building connected to the tree, she's in front of it now as she begins to run...only for someone to shoot her in the leg. She turns around to see Quiet again who aims guilty butterfly at her but Eva gets in the way and throws her sniper rifle towards the river.

"You hear it slowing? You're slowing it. You are in control. Calm. At peace."

"Keep going! I got her-" Quiet shoots Eva point blank in the head as Big Boss gets up while limping and reloading her pistol and fires at Quiet then trips on the ground right before turning around and pulls out her dual pistols at the assassin who dodges both shots. Big Boss tries to teleport but Quiet grabs her by the throat and begins strangling her...she hears her typical hum again...and a lighter flick.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" A certain voice said causing Quiet to turn around to see Venom Snake who throws a Molotov cocktail at her thus setting Quiet on fire and falling into the river. Big Boss gets up and walks towards the building.

"Finish it." Venom ordered as Big Boss enters the building. All around her is a jumbled mess of wirings and flesh...she finds a large beating heart in the center and knows what it is. Big Boss pulls out her thermite grenade.

* * *

Asuka walks in the hospital room and checks her corners. This feels...alien to her and almost unwelcoming yet familiar. She hears tapping now...no, footsteps. Whatever is heading towards her, its not good. She turns around to see her young self run past her. Asuka follows her young self as she makes a left then a U-turn at another hallway.

She remembers it all now. This is where it happened. How her mother died. Asuka rushes into the halls and goes to the same path as her young self went but the halls are getting longer and wider now to the point it feels like it will take an hour when her mother's room is half a minute away. Asuka finally makes it to her room-

"NO!" Asuka cried as her young self opened the door. She speeds towards her and sees her mother hanging from a noose made of cloth from her bed. Asuka kneels on the ground and experiences the pain she had when her mother died. This is the day Taisuke was born also...the day before her mother died. (Retake) Asuka floats in front of her.

"Don't you see it? Its all the same now, you become a pilot and forced to fight monsters with monsters cause of them. Big Boss is just another Gendo who wants to be reunited with your mother. Its all a play but this time a revised one...and I'm writing the final draft." She said. Asuka gets up with her head down...and catches her by surprise by catching her by the throat.

"You think the world centers on you so you want to make everyone hopeless...you think that everything is the same. You're wrong. You don't even love yourself cause you have nothing to fight for at all!" Asuka roared.

"Who...who is doing this!?" (Retake) Asuka yelled as the entire scene shatters to reveal a flooded Tokyo-3 with blood now and destroyed buildings. The sky is grayish blue and all around her is flooded structures knee deep in blood. Soldiers up front in the distance and appearing from crows take position as Asuka loads her assault rifle and runs towards them.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bed memories fade. Let peace be upon you!" (Retake) Asuka pleaded in a tone of desperation. Asuka flanks left and guns down two soldiers behind a car and throws a grenade at one at a window opening.

""Surrender...Surrender yourself to your dreams! Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean! Let them envelope you! Comfort you!" Asuka throws a knife at another soldier thus making him disappear into crows again right before continuing to shoot at the rest.

"Imagine somewhere calm! Imagine somewhere safe! Imagine yourself... in a frozen forest!" All four soldiers are gunned down as Asuka continues to make her way...wherever she's going, far from here. This other her sounds like she's about to cry now...

""Your standing in a clearing! Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky! Pure white snowflakes fall around!" Asuka stumbles on the water but gets up again to continue rushing towards a funnel of blood leading up into the sky.

"You can feel them melt on your skin! You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart! Can you hear it?! You only have to listen!" Another soldier rises up from the blood and tries to stab Asuka but she dodges and shoots him two times in the stomach.

""You hear it slowing? You're slowing it! You are in control! Calm! At peace!" She stops at the funnel causing it to take her up and into a cave-like tunnel. Asuka swims up and resurfaces to see a mix of technology and flesh. She spots a large beating heart...and stabs it.

* * *

Taisuke finds himself in the German military base again, what kind of nightmare is this!? How can he wake up from this!? This...this is hell. Wherever he is, its the repeat of the same thing as before. Emily and Taisuke are seen leaning against a railing outside of the base...this is where the outbreak happened. He remembered everything as if it happened yesterday...

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" Taisuke yelled as Emily and him are talking. This memory...is cold and hallow. Its like a horrible play he is forced to watch. But this is the extended cut now...his guardian arrives, Jaclyn Collins. Courtney Collins's sister. The woman trained the two to survive and taught them everything they need to know how to fight and use guns. She always told stories about post-second impact earth

"You two holding up?" Jaclyn asks them causing Emily to turn around.

"Yeah, just shell shock." Emily explained with Taisuke nodding at her.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to be involved in this kind of war. But once WILLE gets here, we'll all be safe. I can assure you that." Jaclyn said as two smiled. Against the wall is an AK47 which belongs to Taisuke and a Steyr AUG for Emily. Jaclyn leans on the rail with them.

"Someone once said to me to keep going through the fire and flame, we can find peace through it. Don't give up guys."

"We won't." Taisuke replied. The base alarms go off causing Jaclyn to ready her pistol with Emily and Taisuke grabbing there guns.

"Come with me to the armory." Jaclyn opens the door and opens it. German soldiers are running back and forth much to there confusion as Jaclyn opens the armory door, in it are a bunch of guns on there racks and a pair of goggles that can spot parasites in case of a viral outbreak.

"Wait, we can help you!" Emily yelled as Jaclyn closes the door. Taisuke picks up a walkie talkie on the table and activates it to hear the screams of soldiers on the other side much to his terror.

"There's an outbreak in the courtyard! Infected are moving in the base, I repeat, infected are moving in the-get off me!" Gunshots are heard alongside screams too and explosions. Emily looks outside the window to see a BTR shooting a horde of soldiers coming towards it but one of the horde fires an RPG at it thus destroying the BTR. Another squad of soldiers move up front and open fire but the horde surrounds them and starts removing there gas masks. Emily backs away slowly while Taisuke keeps quiet and covers his mouth. Gunshots are heard outside as the two stay still in order not to make a sound.

Moments go by as the screaming subsided. They make silent footsteps to make some movement along the way to avoid being detected.

"I think I know what this is...shit, damn NERV." Emily muttered as Taisuke raises his eyebrows at her.

"This is isn't happening..." Taisuke sighed knowing fully that they will never be safe.

"I know what this is! Its Wolbachia! How did they even launch a vocal cord parasite at us!? Shit...everyone's infected...wait, our guardian isn't infected. I think she got a gas mask along the way. Lets move out!" Emily grabs a gas mask and the goggles but Taisuke grabs her shoulder.

"We should stay put!" Taisuke yelled.

"She hasn't come back yet so we need to find her, its only us now...and I'll be dammed if we loose her." Emily growled as Taisuke sighs and grabs a gas mask then goggles. The two open the door to reveal dead or dying German soldiers on the ground. The goggles show that they are infected much to there horror.

"Should we...?"

"I don't think so, lets keep moving." Emily replied as the two walk amongst the dead and dying. Blood is splattered on the walls of the base, personnel lying on the ground, assisted suicide victims, you name it.

 _WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS!?_

They make it to a medical room and hear specific humming. Emily is the first to breach in to reveal a soldier restraining another soldier but they let him go...all of them are infected. Including Jaclyn. The radio in the room is playing the peace walker theme.

"Its Asuka's brother!" A soldier named Micnoga yelled knowing he served with Asuka in the past alongside the soldiers here in this room.

"Hey, let a Shikinami decide." The soldiers get up alongside Jaclyn and salute the two. They begin to hum.

"We live and die by your order, private Taisuke!"

"Taisuke, Emily...if we get out into the world. We'll spread the parasite...I loved you two, taught everything you need to know...please, end this. For the sake of everyone." Jaclyn pleaded as Emily aims her assault rifle at her but Taisuke lowers it.

"Emily, we don't have the right to do this!" Taisuke negotiated with tears underneath his goggles but Emily pushes him out of the way.

"They want this so we have to do this!" Emily opens fire at the soldiers, Jaclyn included much to Taisuke's horror but gulps and joins in the slaughter. They head upstairs to find more infected and go into the halls to find the place filled with infected soldiers, most are dying.

"Please...help..." A soldier pleaded but Taisuke shoots him.

"So you ARE here to kill us!" A dying soldier pulls out a handgun and starts firing but Emily kills him. The music is playing as the carnage continues...the same scene as before but more extended. Taisuke then finds himself in a hospital room...and sees himself. He hears a flatline and Asuka crying.

"What...what is going on?"

"Don't you see it? Why everything feels so disconnected and convoluted? The brain tries to find a comfort zone before dying...all this time, this is just a dying dream. You died. You are someone else." (Retake) Asuka explained as Taisuke looks at the mirror and sees a black haired boy look back at him.

"Your name is Rook, you were the third person with Emily and Taisuke. Out of guilt, you took Taisuke's face, identity and even his memories to honor his name. Your his phantom."

"No...this isn't real! This...this isn't real! Who are you!?" His vision turns white.

"I don't even know your name! Who. Are. You?!" Someone shakes him as Taisuke opens his eyes to see Strangelove again. The area is the place Big Boss and Asuka went.

"We're here, destroy that heart! Listen, whatever she shows you, its not real! Destroy it, now!" Taisuke aims his shotgun at the heart and shoots it.

* * *

Asuka finds herself back at NERV again and looks around then sees (retake) Asuka walking towards her.

"Why do you continue to fight?" She asks but Big Boss, Taisuke, and Strangelove restrain her from her back.

"This is it, sis! Show her what your made of! Fight!...Fight!" Taisuke yelled as Asuka draws her knife and lunges towards her counterpart and stabs her in the chest thus making her explode. The three take a deep breath after what happened with Big Boss hugging Asuka and Taisuke then letting go.

"So your the new Big Boss hm?" Strangelove observed.

"Honor to meet you Strangelove, now lets find Shinji." Big Boss looks at the room nearby and kicks it down knowing its Shinji's...he's gone.

* * *

Kaworu and Shinji stand on the cockpit of unit 13 and activate there plugsuits.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shinji asks.

"Yes, releasing those spears will undo impact then you can redeem yourself of the horrors you committed."


	22. Cassette: 01010011 01100001 01101101 011

01011001 01110101 01101001 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01101111 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100101 00100001 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100101 01110110 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01110011 01101111 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101110 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 01100101 01101100 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110101 01100111 01110011 00100001 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100010 01100101 01101100 01110011 00100001 00100000 01000001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 00100001 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110011 01110100 01110011 00100001 00100000 01000001 01101110 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01100011 01101001 01100101 01110100 01111001 00100001 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01110101 01101110 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110000 01110011 01111001 01100011 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101000 01110011 00100001 00100000


	23. Letzten Endes

"What the hell!?" Asuka yelled and kicks the bed while Taisuke uses his bionic hand to hit the wall. Big Boss contacts Catherine knowing that they're too late. Strangelove hangs her head in shame as the world around her is ending.

"Catherine, Shinji's gone!" Big Boss yelled on the codec much to Catherine's shock. In mother base, Catherine signals Sunny to trace the nanomachine's inside Shinji's blood stream when he was indoctrinated into diamond dogs, he's inside an EVA causing Sunny to go on the codec to inform Big Boss.

"He's inside unit 13! Its a surviving Adam and we can't let it go down there! We need the EVA Gears for this job!" Sunny informed and pulls out the controls of unit 13.

"Is there a way to stop its descent?" Big Boss asks.

"I was involved in its creation prior to joining you so yes, I have its failsafe in case something this extreme happens." The woman hacks into unit 13 controls via holographic screen.

"EVA unit 13 backdoor code: V has come to!" Sunny ordered.

* * *

Unit 13 descends on terminal dogma...only to suddenly stop and fall on the ground motionless. Shinji tries to make it move but its not doing anything while Kaworu keeps a calm demeanor.

"What's going on!?" Shinji yelled knowing that something is up.

"It appears someone is trying top stop us and its not Gendo..." Kaworu replied.

* * *

Control Room.

Gendo curls his hand into a fist with Skull Face giving a vague smile as Gendo turns around then walks downstairs calmly. Everything is falling apart now and this is Skull Face's plan.

"Where are you going?" Skull Face asks feigning worry.

"Dealing with Big Boss herself."

* * *

"The paralysis will be temporary so we have to keep moving or fourth impact happens!" Sunny warned as Big Boss nods. She signals the three to move out with them readying there weapons as they run in the halls.

"What's the plan?" Asuka asks Big Boss.

"I'm heading towards the command center to confront Gendo once and for all while Strangelove, you and Taisuke will be heading topside to meet up with diamond dog forces already surrounding the area on the surface!" Big Boss ordered as the scientist nods.

"But Gendo-" Taisuke tries to speak but Big Boss turns to him.

"I have him covered." The four make a right turn with Big Boss leaving to the left thus making it a three only. Asuka spots the entrance to the tunnels and opens it with her covering Taisuke and Strangelove then being the last to enter. The tunnels are empty...only for a flash of light to appear which blinds them a little. Walking out of the light is Skull Face with a sadistic smile on him and his hat lowered to cover eyes as Asuka and Taisuke aim there weapons at him alongside Strangelove.

"Don't kill Skull Face, according to the intel team-he has a plan and we need to know." Catherine informed via radio as they lower there weapons.

"You too have known loss..." Skull Face spoke and looks at Taisuke's bionic hand which is similar to Venom Snakes.

"And that loss torments you all still." NERV soldiers walk beside Skull Face and aim there guns at them but he grabs both of his men's guns and lowers them causing the squad to do the same.

"You hope hatred might someday replace the pain but it never goes away. It makes a man hideous...inside and out." Skull Face takes off his hat and looks up.

"Wouldn't you agree?" He asks.

"We four are demons. Our humanity won't return. You, me-we have no place to run. No where to hide and that is why I will show you my demon." Skull Face puts his hat back on and signals the group to follow him. The NERV soldiers escort them outside of the tunnels to reveal NERV armed forces surrounding them.

"Whatever Big Boss told you, its just one possible solution derived from neo-cipher. My will is different. Neo-cipher lost its way, became a monster from its core when they wanted to fight against the psychopaths of the human instrumentality project really. War economy this and that. There's barely anything left of SELEE in the first place and now they want to make one last stand-the last member of SELEE is under my control and he is Gendo Ikari." Skull Face bragged and stops at a jeep.

"Ladies first." Asuka gets on the back with Taisuke coming in second and Strangelove last.

"What do you want?" Strangelove asks.

"Peace, that's all...and the right for the people of this world to rule itself." The jeep begins to drive somewhere.

"Peace huh? Something tells me it involves genocide." Asuka guessed.

"Not all. To unite the planet and the people, neo-cipher thought this was its founders will but I never understood what he wanted. After all, like I said...Neo-cipher wasn't the same as it was and sought to end the madness that went on. I was born in a small village like my father before I knew him and grew up to be part of the research team in Antarctica prior to joining NERV after the incident. I'd admit, Mr. Katsuragi wasn't always cruel." Skull Face chuckled.

"The cold winds blew as we discovered something we didn't wish to find. The Adams and then second impact happened as I was caught in the blast radius. The world fell apart but regained its bearings...except for me. I lost my right to be human, in ground zeroes of the impact-my genetic code was rewritten by an unknown entity, possibly an Adam that did it. I was disfigured then I found out that there was another survivor, a little girl named Misato. Since Mr. Katsuragi was a friend of mine, I wanted to adopt Misato but she would reject me for obvious reasons so I backed her up throughout the years even in college and now in WILLE. I may not be loyal to name of WILLE but I am loyal to Misato. I later joined GEHIRN and was involved in the evangelion project but after...a few incidents, Strangelove knows so you should ask her when this is over." Asuka and Taisuke look at Strangelove.

"The death of Kyoko, Yui and Naoko-I presume?" Strangelove replied.

"Yes, I was given a position of security by Kozo Fuyutsuki...you could say, I was in the other side of things in terms of black operations. Through Kaji, it turns out that NERV was under command of SEELE with the rest of the world. I sought to end there rule and moved the NERV armed forces ranks then-out of the blue-an agent of neo-cipher came to me and said that the world needed to be free and I knew what he was talking about. I overseen anti-SEELE operations worldwide and waged covert warfare on them. It was all perfect...until third impact happened, SEELE must've known about neo-cipher and did that in response in hopes to kill us all. They didn't...but soon, all of those operations were postponed and the message was clear: Let them fight. I was confused at first but then I realized what it meant and my denial stopped me from seeing the truth-the return of the war economy. I decided to use my position and everything, even made fake audio diaries to mislead others." The truth hits Asuka, Taisuke, and Strangelove hard. All this time, the son of Skull Face is a good person.

"Now, giving people back the power that should be there's in the first place. I made my way back into ground zero of second impact, I found...this." Skull Face turns to the left and pulls out a canister underneath his seat.

"Inside these vials contain the equivalent to fleas to the Adams but these fleas carry there essence...to the point they would rewrite genetic codes if they come into contact. Through cloning and everything, these parasites were inserted into unit 13 but this time in a much more...larger scale compared to mine. When fourth impact happens-"

"The parasites will release into the air and turn everyone into angels themselves." Taisuke continued.

"You catch on real quick, a mutation can lead to survival and what I'm doing is giving mankind a chance at survival and rebel against cipher. I do not wish to become a god, its everyone's will to become god. Post-humanism you might call it." Skull Face replied as the jeep stops at the area where it stops. The four get out of the jeep and into another tunnel that was never there before. Inside it is what appears to be a silver EVA with a large rail gun on its shoulder.

"Is that...unit 04?" Strangelove gasps at the sight of it.

"Not exactly, EVA Gear Adam is the name of it. I've taken cues from Sahelanthropus as you can see from its size but it can pull the spears off. Its filled to the brim with the same parasites 13 has just in case if something goes wrong. But I'm not here to show off...this is where you meet you're ends. Remember her?" Asuka raises her eyebrows as (retake) Asuka appears out of flames. She has shrapnel sticking out of her head and walks towards them with fury but suddenly stops then goes back towards unit Adam right before vanishing. The EVA begins to move and gets off of its restrains.

"Wait!...Who is doing this?!" The NERV soldiers open fire and start shooting but they are crushed by its foot. Skull Face steps forward but the soldiers hold him back in the process.

"Such a lust for revenge...WHOO!" The soldiers escort Skull Face from the area as Asuka signals Taisuke and Strangelove to move. The EVA goes on a rampage as helicopters and tanks move towards it but they are easily destroyed by its weaponry, not even a gunship can stand against it. A gunship moves towards Adam and fires a barrage of rockets towards its face but Adam grabs the gunship and destroys it.

Asuka and Taisuke take cover behind a tree with Taisuke aiming his shotgun at the rampaging EVA.

"Pequod, we need support!" Asuka yelled on her radio.

"Wait...where's Strangelove?"

* * *

Strangelove opens the shack nearby the lake while Adam continues to rampage throughout the geo-front. Inside the shack is a bar code door which she types the password in and enters it causing the elevator to go down. In front of her is a relic from the cold war.

* * *

"Oh shit...you're right, where is she!? I thought you had an eye on her-" Asuka hears something booming underneath the water of the geo-front...she knows the song, back to the top by twin shadows. Taisuke turns around with his eyes widen alongside Asuka. Rising out of the water via ramp is something they thought was destroyed before...

The shagohod.

"Are you getting inside or what?" Strangelove asks via speakers.

* * *

Big Boss rushes into the command center with her assault rifle ready in the process. She looks to the right to see the head of Lilith looking at her which disgusts Big Boss, she always wondered why it was there or what it was capable of. Its just a giant head to her, nothing more and nothing less. Rising from a platform in front of her is Gendo Ikari, commander of NERV. Of all the people, Big Boss hated the Ikari's more than ever and Yui including. There both on her hit list with Yui down and Gendo remaining.

"Its been a long time, Big Boss." Gendo addressed since he used to be part of the defunct militares san fronteres which was her old mercenary company until diamond dogs. She exiled him alongside Yui during her covert war against SELEE.

"Gendo..." Big Boss replied in malice. She opens fire at Gendo but the bullets aren't doing anything at all which doesn't seem right and switches to FMJ rounds but they still won't do anything.

"So after killing Yui out of blind wrath, you want to go after me. Tell me-are you going to go after Shinji and Rei when this is over? Will that satisfy your lust for revenge against the things Yui has done to you?" The commander asks.

"It was completely justified." She spat back.

"Justified? So scarring a child by murdering his mother in front of him as a lesson that if he goes down on my path, you're child will carry on you're memes? The meme of revenge? That's what you are Big Boss, you're an evil meme sent out on the world thinking what you do is good and now with Asuka and Taisuke-those memes will be passed on in case Shinji goes down my path and when he does, either those two will pull the trigger when it comes to that and repeat the curse of Big Boss." Gendo taunted as Big Boss fell silent with her hair covering her eyes.

She always wondered: Was she a good mother to her children that she didn't want? Did she teach them anything when they were young? All she did was made them into mercenaries and soldiers for the good of humanity. Was underneath her maternal visage just another ruse to exact revenge? Was she just using them? No, her children aren't monsters...she taught them well. She loved and cared for them despite not showing it.

 _Big Boss returns by Jonas B. Ingebretsen._

"Your right about memes..." Appearing behind her are faded figures of Big Boss, Venom Snake, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake as they look up at Gendo. For the first time, he was kind of scared.

"I may have took them under my wing and there memes may have my skills, possibly even my powers. But in the end, I taught them how to be there own person! To have a name but being there own! They have my memes and I'm proud of that notion! I didn't breed demons nor did Kyoko...she has her memes and mine too! So they aren't monsters, they will defend this world till the end!" Big Boss lowers her head.

"They...ARE MY LEGACY!" She yelled with the five yelling with her.

"And I will destroy anyone who follows the will of cipher, the philosophers, the patriots, anyone! For I am no longer Quiet, the absence of words...I am...BIG BOSS!" She yelled at Gendo.

"...So be it. You won't get in my way when I reunite with Yui." Gendo grabs his jacket and throws it away as he begins to absorb the MAGI's energy as Big Boss knows what he has and the explanation to everything: Nanomachines. She hears explosions in the surface knowing that diamond dogs has invaded in the nick of time. Big Boss open fires at Gendo but the nanomachines respond to physical trauma thus suppressing the pain but she teleports and attaches a semtex grenade on him which explodes in response but Gendo absorbs the explosion.

"Come on Boss, I will be creating a world free of everything!" Gendo throws a punch at her then throws her up into the air right before kicking her against a wall. Luckily because of her parasites, she can heal quickly.

"You don't fuck with this commander!" He begins to walk towards Big Boss.

* * *

Asuka gets on the shagohod's cannon while Taisuke is on the MG and opens fire at Adam causing it to roar in rage. Strangelove commands the Shagohod to move back one while Asuka fires the cannon at the EVA but it turns out to be standard rounds much to Asuka's annoyance as she knew the thing can launch nukes. Weirdly enough, the rounds seem to damage the AT field surrounding the EVA.

"Hey doesn't thing launch nukes!?" Asuka yelled expecting something heavier and deadly to kill the EVA.

"I forgot to tell you, this model is called the DC model. Stands for diet coke since the committee disapproved of the usage of nukes on the thing so we replaced with specialized anti-AT field rounds. If this was still the 60's, they would be creaming themselves at the thought of nukes. Unlike the original model, this seems to be relied on a crew and troop transport."

"Well...guess anti-AT rounds beat nukes! Asuka, take advantage!" Taisuke advised as Asuka nodded and fired a round at Adam causing it to explode. The EVA roars and grabs a gunship then throws it at the shagohod but moves out of the way right before Adam launches a swarm of missiles at the metal gear but they are shot down by the MG. Asuka activates her codec.

"Catherine! We're under attack by an EVA! Requesting assistance!" Asuka yelled and continues firing at the EVA which annoys it a little.

"Roger that! Diamond dog forces are on the scene, they're dropping down as we speak!" Gunships descend on the geo-front and start firing at the EVA causing massive damage to the thing but Adam roars again and picks up a tank then throws it at the gunships but they move out of the way and continue firing at the EVA. Adam fires another barrage of missiles at the shagohod causing it to move upward then left right before Asuka uses the cannon to shoot it in the back then the neck with the EVA roaring in pain.

"Asuka, that large bulge on its back, that's its weak point! Keep firing!" Strangelove observed and presses the full throttle button on the metal gear causing it to speed around Adam in response while firing at it. The EVA grabs a handle from its waist and pulls out a large flaming whip which impales a gunship nearby and throws it at the shagohod but dodges the crashing gunship along the way but Adam slams the whip on the ground which causes spikes to appear and block the shagohod's path but Strangelove rams through it with continuing to fire at it.

"Its launching homing missiles!" Taisuke warned. Adam deploys missiles from its shoulders which float around it and start flying towards the shagohod with Taisuke shooting three down and Asuka destroying the last.

"Nice shot!" Strangelove complemented and moves upwards with Asuka firing the gun underneath the EVA and hits it in the crotch causing it to kneel but get up and roar in rage. The scientist continues to circle the shagohod around the EVA with Asuka firing the cannon at it and hitting most of its body, Adam looks at the circling metal gear...and stomps its foot in its path right before picking it up. Taisuke fires the MG at its face which blows chunks at its while Asuka regains her bearings and fires the cannon and takes out half of its face plate and drops the shagohod on the ground causing it to back up now and continues firing at Adam.

Adam fires more missiles at the shagohod and hits it but the armor is strong enough to withstand that kind of blast though Taisuke is pulled back by the hit and struggles to get up and grabs onto the controls the continues firing at Adam.

"Smile you son of a bitch!" Asuka roared and fire another round from the cannon.

"The bulge on its back must be some kind of power source, if we knock it then we can destroy it for good!" Strangelove informed and accelerates the shagohod again and making quick dodges from the missiles being launched from its shoulders then spins the steering wheel causing the metal gear to spin around while dodging a flurry of missiles with Asuka's perception slowing down and shooting the bulge behind the EVA's back which begins to damage the rampaging mech.

"Hell yeah!" Taisuke cheered and continued firing the MG on the shagohod. Asuka turns her attention to the foot of the EVA and shoots it causing Adam to stumble a little then goes back to shooting to shooting its back. Adam gets up and activates the whip again and slams it on the ground which creates spikes on the shagohod's path.

"Brace!" Strangelove warned then rams straight into the spikes but into the large one which causing the shagohod to be stuck on top of it. Adam walks towards the shagohod as Asuka continues to fire rounds at what's left of its face but nothing is working. Strangelove turns the screw wheels sideways which crushes the spikes then turns them front then drives away.

"Catherine, we need a distraction!" Asuka yelled as battalion of gunships come in and start firing at Adam while another one fires a missile at it thus knocking it slightly down with another round hitting it and toppling the EVA. The shagohod makes a quick turn and fires at its weak point which causes it to explode.

"ITS NOT OVER YET!" (Retake) Asuka yelled and got up then fires its rail gun at the gunships right before switching the fire mode to sideways and launches a wave of electricity that slices the gunships in half. Its turns around to the shagohod and fires the rail gun but it moves out of the way and fires at its face. Adam switches to laser mode and fires a steady laser at the metal gear but Asuka shoots the rail gun off of its shoulder.

Adam is now a near smoking wreck now as it roars in pain with diamond dog gunships firing missiles on it right before it gets up...and explodes then topples on the ground with Skull Face nearby and pinning him on the ground.

"Rest in hell, Sahalenthropus-rip off." Strangelove growled as she gets out of the cockpit with gunships circling the destroyed EVA. A gunship lands to reveal Catherine and Natalia as Asuka and Taisuke get out of the shagohod.

"The EVA Gears are ready for there assault, they're on arsenal gear."

* * *

"Just think about it Boss, everyone reunited with there loved one and united to become one singular being! That being will join amongst gods and propel mankind into a state of godhood! That is the goal of instrumentality!" Gendo said as Big Boss groans in pain.

"How did you even become commander..." Big Boss growled at her former soldier as Gendo adjusts his visors.

"Simple, charisma. But Boss, you too have known loss and that loss haunts you till the end." Gendo helps Big Boss up and cleans the dirt off of her.

"Think about it Boss, we can reunite with our loved ones instead of living as phantoms of our former selves!" The commander backs away as Big Boss regains her senses.

"I get it now...your not selfish...YOUR BATSHIT CRAZY!" Big Boss roared and threw two semtex grenades at Gendo which explodes upon impact but the explosives don't do much. She pulls out her electrical knives which can short circuit his nanomachines and dashes towards Gendo and begins to slash him in all parts but Gendo absorbs the electricity and fires back at Big Boss which knocks her away again against the wall.

"Nice try but the nanomachines inside me absorb shock and trauma!"

"Like the senator..." Big Boss growled and throws a thermite grenade at him but Gendo catches the grenade and it explodes on his hand and absorbs the blast then launches a fire blast at Big Boss who gets out of the way.

"I tried to kill your son first but I guess I'll have to change the numbering! Oldest to youngest!" Big Boss shoots at Gendo but the shots aren't working again causing Gendo to throw her against a control panel. She pulls out her normal knife and stabs Gendo in the chest though its not effective and the blade shatters instead. He's close to throwing her over the edge and down to terminal dogma...she presses her legs against Gendo's stomach and flips him over with her. The two fall to central dogma as Big Boss throws punches at Gendo's face to the point her gloves begin to tear a little.

The two fall on central dogma and catches Shinji and Kaworu's attention.

"Boss!" Shinji yelled as Big Boss briefly turns around to unit 13 but Gendo punches her off of him.

"I have to admit Boss, you haven't changed. Just like the glory days of MSF..." Gendo sneered. Big Boss dashes towards him and throws punches at his chest then throws a built up one that pushes him back slightly, Gendo throws a charged punch at Big Boss which throws her against the corpse of Lilith or at least, its leg. Gendo throws another punch but Big Boss gets out of the way which tears off a piece of the corpse but compared to that, its just an itch.

"Parasites are obsolete, no point in going up against me!" Big Boss aims her assault rifle at his head but Gendo disarms her and throws a punch at her face.

"You're a dinosaur Boss!" A kick to the stomach.

"A relic from the past!" And then the face.

"An era from an age that didn't make any sense whatsoever!" Gendo grabs Big Boss by the head and slams her against a large skull on the ground. She gets up weakly Gendo pins her down and throws punches at her with Shinji and Kaworu watching in horror since they can't move at all...

"Boss!" Gendo looks up at the railings to see Bladewolf with a katana in his mouth.

"Long time no see fido..." Big Boss looks closely at the katana on Bladewolf's mouth...its Raiden's much to her shock.

"Bladewolf? What are you doing here?!" She asks.

"I'm here to deliver a message." The robot activates his recording to reveal Raiden's voice.

"Alright wolf, this here is the latest model of the high frequency blade. Made from the skull parasite unit's weaponry, I say Big Boss deserves weapon more than me. It'll reinvigorate her parasites as the DNA imprint on the handle will give out a pulse that only she can feel and give the parasite she has a shake...she'll be back at her prime. Don't worry though, it only brings back her old powers back and working than ever so no breathing through skin and all nor spreading a virus too. Give this to her." Raiden ordered as Bladewolf tosses the sword at Big Boss.

"I always wanted a fair fight against her." Gendo boasted. Big Boss jumps on Gendo's back and grabs the sword midair then unsheaths it and aims it at Gendo.

"I promised Big Boss the day Zero died was that I would use my powers as a tool for justice...now I'm not sure. As the leader of Diamond dogs...this sword will guide me!" Big Boss yelled as her eyes glow green.

"Lets dance then!" Big Boss dashes towards Gendo and slashes him numerous times causing him to turn around and launch a blast but Big Boss teleports behind him and slashes him again. Gendo tries to throw a punch at Big Boss but she teleports midair and throws a swing at Gendo's arm and teleports on top of a skull that's far away from him. Gendo notices that the parasites are burning off his skin slowly. He roars in rage and slams his fist on the skull he's on causing a shockwave but Big Boss teleports as it gives him a clear area to fight.

*Camera changes to typical MGR HUD with Big Boss's name on the top right alongside health bar and Gendo's on the bottom left.*

*Metal Gear Rising OST-It has to be this way*

Big Boss circles around Gendo and phases in front of him and slashing him all around the body right before stabbing him in the back and removing the sword. Gendo roars in irritation and grabs a skull then jumps on Lilith's back and throws it at Big Boss who slices it in half. Another heads towards her but she jumps on it and slashes an incoming Gendo who is about to pounce on her but this time in the face. The hit blinds Gendo with Big Boss grabbing him by the torso and throws him against another skull with debris landing on him. Gendo bursts out of the debris as he charges towards Big Boss who gets out of the way.

She circles around him and teleporting front and back, side to side and scoring major hits on Gendo but he throws a charged punch at her which knocks her on the ground. Gendo flies up into the air with a punch ready but Big Boss reaches her legs out to his stomach which bounces him back.

"Ready or not, Boss! Here we go!" Gendo is about charge his fist and dashes towards Big Boss who slides out of the way and slashes him in the back. She throws a sideways swing and a vertical one. The commander of NERV growls in annoyance and jumps on the corpse of Lilith again and picks up a large slab of flesh from it then throws it at Big Boss who slices it in half. The next one is a destroyed ship that patrolled the corpse but Big Boss does the same thing, the final one is a destroyed gunship causing her to jump on it and slashes Gendo in the face which throws him on the ground.

Gendo gets up and tries to throw a punch at Big Boss but she teleports out of the way and kicks him in the back of the head thus making him crash face first on the ground thus leaving an imprint on the ground. Gendo is about to throw a charged punch at Big Boss on his left hand but she swings her sword at it which blocks the hit then at the right. Big Boss thrusts the sword into his stomach causing him to back away weakly.

He begins to daze in agony but regains his focus and tries to grab Big Boss but she catches him causing a lock between them. Big Boss headbutts him in response and takes off the sword on his stomach. She positions herself and aims the sword at him then begins to hack his chest since the heart is synthetic and is the power source of the nanomachine's inside him.

"We're done here!" Big Boss pulls her hand into his chest causing Gendo to vomit blood from his mouth. She always hated the Ikari's and this was satisfying enough for her.

"Thanks for that, Boss..." Gendo said as she deepens his hand into his chest.

"Your dream dies with you..." She replied and tries to pull his heart out but Gendo stops her and grabs her closer to him.

"You chose to stay with the past rather to move on and maintained the status quo...humanity will continue again and we will always feel that loss between us. We will always be haunted. Men will fight for reasons they don't understand...causes they don't believe in. Humanity has stayed in the past, repeating the same mistakes while you clean it..." He coughs up blood.

"You were always the one taking the hard away...cared your own path, use whatever methods you see fit. Won't let legal bullshit get in the way. And if it costs a few lives." Big Boss places her hand on her former soldier's shoulder out of respect...and pulls out his heart causing him to fall on the ground.

"Even through the things that make us into villains...we're still...kindred spirits...our phantoms will never...disappear...neither our pain..." Gendo dies in front of Big Boss as she turns to unit 13 and activates the coms.

"Shinji, those spears-Longinus and Cassius-whatever anger or rage we caused, it isn't your fault...it was ours. Those spears...can end the world. They holding Lilith back from doing it so please...don't pull them."

"Boss...Boss I didn't mean to hurt anybody! I...I just wanted to redeem myself...so everything can go back to the way it was. Misato will forgive me, you can live a normal life with Asuka and Taisuke without war being a part of it..." Shinji apologized and lets go of the controls...only for the EVA to reactivate again as he turns around to see Kaworu laughing at Big Boss.

"Now I remember you...long time no see, Quiet!" Kaworu yelled and commands 13 to get up with a sadistic smile on him. He has a British accent now.

"That voice...Liquid!?"

"So this is my father's legacy...an assassin who takes his name! You tread on the Snake name like it was yours, saying you earned it! Those spears can help create a world in constant war, reboot the war economy and give soldiers a purpose again!" Liquid replied.

"How!? Kaworu doesn't have anything that was related to you!"

"LCL of course...and the EVA! When Mark 0.6 became a sentient model, I became a drone...or at least acted like one and found a vessel which was an EVA Kaworu piloted! I began to bleed into his head and soon assimilated and waited for when the time was right! Quiet, you and diamond dogs or WILLE will not get in my no matter what!" Liquid boasted as Big Boss contacts arsenal gear and attaches a fulton on herself which causes her to be lifted with gunships descending on central dogma and firing at unit 13.

"Sent EVA gears Ray, Rex, and Sahelanthropus to central dogma!"

* * *

"I repeat, sent EVA Gear Ray, Rex, and Sahelanthropus to terminal dogma! Liquid Snake has returned through Kaworu Nagisa! We must prevent fourth impact at all costs!" Catherine's eyes widen and activates the codec.

"Boss, Asuka, Taisuke, and Rei are preparing as of now! Stand by!"

* * *

Asuka puts on her plugsuit and looks at the hacked camera of terminal dogma in determination knowing that this Liquid Snake will be brought down for good.

* * *

Rei syncs perfectly with Sahelnthropus and checks its weapons. The EVA feels...unwelcoming.

* * *

Taisuke rushes out of the locker room with his plugsuit on and opens the door...only for a NERV soldier to burst in and try to strangle him as he struggles to get him off. The soldier is stabbed in the back by someone...

"Jaclyn?" Jaclyn grabs Taisuke by the hand. She is wearing a typical diamond dogs uniform.

"Long time no see, Taisuke. I see I trained you and Emily well." The woman replies.

* * *

Flashback.

Emily aims her assault rifle at Jaclyn...the parasite indicator on Jaclyn bleeps showing that she's not infected causing her to lower her weapon with Taisuke sighing in relief. The pilot gives Jaclyn an assault rifle on the ground and a gas mask...they begin to shoot up the base.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see you again..." Taisuke said and hugs her in tears. Asuka runs and stops at Taisuke.

"What are you doing!? Stop being weird and get to the holding pens!" Asuka grabs him by the hand they run to the holding pens.

* * *

Unit 13 swats a gunship in its way towards Lilith as Liquid smiles in victory.

"Kaworu stop!" Shinji yelled.

"Stop whining you sniveling little brat!" Liquid replied. He is close to Lilith with a few gunships shooting at him...only for EVA gear Ray to drop in front of him, Liquid tries to move to the other side but Sahalenthropus stops him. The EVA gear resembles a light blue Rex. Rex is the last to stop in front of him.

"This ends now..." Asuka growled.

* * *

"All forces, concentrate bombardment on unit 13!" Catherine commanded...something shakes arsenal gear causing her to turn to see the wunder coming towards them.

"Oh shit...call forces, focus fire on WILLE!"

"So its there final stand..." Natalia commented.

* * *

Mari, Sam, and Naoko sits on the chairs inside the dropshop. The door next to them opens to reveal diamond dog and WILLE forces fighting.

"This looks ugly..." Mari commented.

"This is nothing..." Naoko added.

"Alright ladies, remember the plan: Naoko and I will provide a distraction for Mari to disable the generator on arsenal gear. Lets go." The three jump off the dropship.

* * *

"This is dodger-1, we are engaged in a dogfight against diamond dog jets." Radio chatter floods the room of the wunder as the battle begins. Misato isn't going to let some merc who embarrassed her destroy WILLE. Diamond dogs are taking moderate losses that are starting to turn heavy...only for something to hit them. A ship speeds by the wunder and floats beside arsenal gear. Its outer heaven...

* * *

"Raiden, where were you!?" Sunny yelled on the radio.

"Sorry, I was getting help. Knew this would happen so I gathered a couple of friends to help you guys." Raiden replied as deseperado jets and ships fly beside outer heaven.

* * *

"Now...lets dance!" Raiden commanded and reaches his hand out with Sundowner activating the cannons on now airborne submarine.


	24. SPECIAL Without you

Kyoko: _**Hello there Asuka...why aren't you smiling? Also you too, Taisuke. I thought you'd love me forever and ever...alongside your other mother. She isn't here right now but she's always busy...she left me like everyone else did. We're not needed anymore at all. I don't deserved to be loved by her, by Quiet. I don't speak her language...so I choose her language. The language of death which is...the absence of words. I love you two...and I love you, Quiet.**_

 _Sounds of her foot stepping is heard on the bed right before the sounds of hanging is heard and her choking alongside the door opening._

Quiet: _**Kyoko-**_

 _The sounds of knees falling on the ground is heard as another footsteps comes in, this time little ones._

Asuka: _**Mama, I became an EVA pilot-Mama...?**_

* * *

Big Boss stands over the grave of Kyoko Zeppelin Shikinami, its been at least 14 years since she's been in old Tokyo-3 at least. Diamond dogs are having a Christmas party with Asuka and Taisuke joining in. Of all the things she's failed at, Kyoko was one of them. She put her aside and made her feel worse than ever...she should've married her and took the two from that piece of trash she calls a husband.

"Hey Kyoko...its been awhile...I know you must really hate me...I can't say I agree with you. Cause I hate myself more than anything. I hate being...Big Boss. I hate this duty of mine. I hate every fiber of it. I ran away from the people around me, didn't know when to drop the gun and live...and this is what happened. I'm addicted to war itself hiding under a banner. But...the memes you left Asuka and Taisuke with...are my memes." Big Boss chokes a little.

"Memes are passed down generations to generations...and those memes in them...are the same as mine. Perhaps...perhaps I can teach them when to let go, this secret war has taken its toll. Sometimes I pondered whether to agree with instrumentality or not. But in the end...I have to be the mother they never got the chance of having. You know, Natalia told me that when someone never says goodbye, they're not gone forever...they're just not here at the moment. But I have to let you go...I'm here to say goodbye..." She pulls out a wine bottle and places it on the grave.

"And to say-Merry Christmas. Wish me luck..." Big Boss turns around with the gunship waiting for her. Little does she know a faded of figure of Kyoko hugs her causing Big Boss to turn around and look then walks away.

"Frohe Weihnachten, ruhig."


	25. Special Crazy for new years

2015

Big Boss: Who wants to get crazy for a new year!?

"Everyone screams in joy as Asuka grabs a bowel and smashes it on the ground with everyone not screaming anymore except for her"

2016

Big Boss: Who wants to get crazy for a new year!?

"Everyone screams in joy yet again but Asuka grabs a beer bottle while screaming and smashes on Big Boss's head and screams with everyone stopping and staring at her wide eyed."

Catherine: Boss? Boss?! BOOOOSSSS!

"Screen comes up to show game over as the metal gear solid 2 game over OST comes in"


	26. Announcement

Hey guys, I'm here to say about EVA Gear Solid...its on temporary hiatus. Not because I ran out of ideas or anything, I had it planned out. This has nothing to do with Konami...it had something to do with me. Behind your backs, I kept forcing ideas to another writer who's name I will not announce. I have to sort myself out. Thing is, fanfiction is where you unleash an imagination and I've unleashed imagination numerous times. But that imagination can go out of control. That imagination can lead to egotism and I let that egotism go to my head. This fic will be updated one day but for now, I can't update this.

Spartan063, signing off.


	27. Last time

_**Hey guys, its me. Spartan. This might be the last time I'll be posting this. See, someone reported my account. I don't know when the ban is going take affect but I'm here to say...its been great here in fanfiction. I made friends, made stories...I just wanted to say goodbye.**_


	28. Cassette: Kyoko

**Kyoko: *Messenger* One missed call *Beep*** _Quiet? I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you joined NERV, you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well, take it from a scientist. Those things send us down a road... they make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, my love. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them and know that wherever they take you, we'll always be here. So, come on home, Quiet. You're my hero... and I love you. You will always be, my Boss._


	29. Cassette: Years

***Cassette clicks***

 **Taisuke:** _**Hey Asuka?**_

 **Asuka:** ** _Yeah?_**

 **Taisuke:** ** _How long have we been doing this?_**

 **Asuka:** ** _Five years give or take._**

 **Taisuke:** ** _Sounds about right. Do you ever think about where were going next?_**

 **Asuka:** ** _Nope. You know me. I just go with the flow..._**


	30. Cassette: Regards

***Audio click***

 **Catherine:** ** _It turns out that Kaji is out of NERV before Asuka, Taisuke, and the Boss made it. I should apologize when we get there._**

 _*Sounds of a door opening is heard*_

 **Catherine:** ** _Emily? Well, I hope mother base is your kind of home. Especially after what happened. You got things to catch up to._**

 **Emily:** ** _Yeah, yeah...about Kaji. Where is he?_**

 **Catherine:** ** _NERV-occupied Sweden. Place is a giant test ground for dummy plugs..._**

 _*Idroid sounds are heard and selecting too*_

 **Catherine: ...** ** _Why are you ordering microwaves? Also duct tape and an AR-15 assault rifle? We have those in Mother Base._**

 **Emily:** ** _Oh don't waste your resources on him. I got this. Also about microwaves...do you know what happens if you put utensils into a microwave and charge it for at least 1:00 minute?_**


	31. End of the War

"So this is what my father's legacy sends me? A doll and her two children...pathetic." Liquid mocked. Unit Ray lunges towards unit 13 but unit 13 grabs Ray as they collide while Rex aims its railgun at unit 13 but the EVA misfires and hits Ray instead with Sahalenthropus running towards Ray but unit 13 uses the drones on Sahalenthropus to block the EVA gear. Rei yells in frustration with the EVA roaring in the process and continues throwing punches at unit 13 but the drones are blocking the hits causing unit 13 to grab its head, unit Ray gets up from the shot from Rex's railgun prompting it to run towards unit 13 but unit 13 uses Sahalenthropus to use it as cover thus damaging the EVA-Metal gear hybrid. Unit 13 commands its drones to spread out while activating the AT field thus pushing Ray, Rex, and Sahalenthropus as unit 13 simply walks towards the corpse of Lilith. Rex gets up while using its railgun to boost its rise.

"Dammit, Shinji is under there! We can't just blow up Liquid and unit 13!" Taisuke growled and uses Rex's swarm missiles at unit 13 to slow it down. Ray gets up and uses its shoulder cannons to fire a steady blast of war to shoot down the drones but they get out of the way. Asuka has an idea and uses her coms to switch to Taisuke.

"I need you to focus fire on those drones! It'll make unit 13 vulnerable to close-range attacks!" Asuka ordered as Taisuke nodded. Taisuke uses the swarm missiles to fire at the drones causing them to disperse to avoid getting hit. Unit 13 looks up to see them avoiding the missiles and looks straight to see Ray pulling out its wrist blade and tries to thrust it into the EVA but unit 13 uses its hand to block it.

"You really believe you can take me down!? The son of the legendary Big Boss versus the daughter of a pretender!" Liquid insulted in the mic. Shinji looks at Liquid, torn between saving Asuka and harming Kaworu. If he doesn't do anything, Liquid is going to win...he throws him self at Liquid thus catching the pilot off guard and making unit 13 lower its arm while Ray uses its elbow to hit unit 13 in the chin. Shinji restrains Liquid but Liquid grabs him by the throat and throws him off to the cockpit on the right and activates the force field. Liquid feels the EVA being lifted and turns to see that it is being lifted by unit Ray who throws it away from Lilith. Liquid gains control of unit 13 again and stops his crash by using his hand to slow it down. Unit 13 gets up.

"Those lances will give you all a purpose again! Don't you see it? Pilots will be glorified, not hated anymore because of Shinji. We can be heroes again! The world will need pilots once more help mankind push forward to the future without politics!" The snake bolstered.

"The world is better off without us, trust me." Asuka replied. Taisuke destroys the drones with the swarm missiles and looks at the arsenal gear security cameras to see they are in a firefight against WILLE...he sees Mari jumping on numerous diamond dog VTOL's and stabbing them with her katana causing his eyes to widen then turn determined.

"Mari...what have they done to you...?" Taisuke muttered with his eyes being shadowed by his hair then looks up.

"Asuka, remember that scene from Pacific Rim? The part where the robot pushes the hammerhead thing?" He asks. Asuka's eyes widen thus getting the wrong message.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLOW YOURSELF UP!" Asuka yelled at younger brother.

"No, the other scene! I have an idea, I'll give the signal and you'll kick him in the face!" Taisuke positions Rex into a charge pose.

"I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm boss..." Rex charges towards unit 13 as Taisuke roars. Liquid notices this and braces himself for Taisuke's charge. Rex rams itself against unit 13's stomach causing unit 13 to grab it.

"...I'M THE BOSS!" Taisuke deploys his entry plug against unit 13's face thus lifting its head with Asuka noticing the signal and kicks unit 13. Taisuke laughs maniacally as the entry plug flies into the air with Asuka activating her coms.

"What are you doing!?" Asuka asks furiously.

"Sorry, I need to save my friend! This is your battle now, you deserve to save Shinji. You and Rei. You saved him a second time, now marks the third. Good luck!" Taisuke saluted and flies off. Unit 13 gets Rex off as Ray turns to it.

"Well, it appears the odds are slightly in my favor." Liquid taunted as Sahelanthropus and Ray ready there weapons. The boy smiles as a drone gets behind Sahelanthropus and tazes the EVA thus causing an EMP which disables Sahelanthrpus.

"Just you and I..." Asuka growled.

* * *

Big Boss uses her fulton to guide herself from getting shot at by WILLE. VTOL's and jets fly past by her, both diamond dog and WILLE. She aims her handgun at the WILLE helicopters passing by her, she needs something to cling on with the fulton...she spots a retreating helicopter and uses the balloon on the landing wheel. The helicopter begins to land causing Big Boss to cut herself off of the fulton and shoots a nearby WILLE soldier with her pistol in the head. She picks up his G36c assault rifle from the ground. Diamond dog jets fly above her as they try to do some damage on the AAA Wunder but nothing is working. She activates her codec.

"Catherine, I've infiltrated the AAA Wunder but extraction doesn't seem possible." Big Boss stated as Catherine is on the com-video as she nods with Big Boss looking at Arsenal gear firing back alongside Outer Haven. The Wunder is defeating both of them simultaneously.

"Agreed. Boss, I have a mission for you. Inside the Wunder is unit 01 used as an engine. If you disable it then you cause the ship to plummet to the ground." Catherine informed as Big Boss nodded.

"Copy that. I'll have it done." Big Boss loads her silenced pistol and crouches to avoid being seen by WILLE troopers who are busy running left and right while spouting military language and callsigns as she gets out of cover and aims her tranquilized pistol at them in case they turn around. She then enters to where the cfewmen are and continues to sneak past them while they help in attacking arsenal gear...that was when Maya notices Big Boss alongside Ritsuko. Big Boss's indicator goes off with an alarm signifying that she's been compromised. She runs towards the two before they can set off an alarm and grabs Ritsuko by the chest and slams her on the ground right before tranquilizing Mana.

"CP? CP? Do you read me CP?" A soldier asks on the radio as Big Boss picks it up.

"Nothing, minor fire on the bridge." Big Boss replied while feigning dizzyness.

"Wait...who is this!?"

"Captain Stefanie Joosten. Maya and Ritsuko were knocked out, I'm currently trying to resuscitate them." Big Boss lied since she's a good actor. The soldier is about to speak again but gunfire disrupts him. She turns to Maya and Ritsuko...their position is tempting to Big Boss but she knows she's better than that. FAR better than that. She heads off once more to disable the Wunder.

* * *

 _*Cuts to first person mode as Taisuke is heard gasping*_

Taisuke gasps for air since he hit his head when he was flying towards Arsenal gear. He pulls out his pistol and aims it at the locks.

 _Press R2 to shoot door._

He shoots the door of his entry plug thus causing air to decompress and opens the plug. Taisuke sees helicopters and gunships pursuing each other left and right while he reaches his hand out and gets out of the entry plug. He spots Diamond Dog soldiers fighting WILLE soldiers at the same time prompting to crawl out of the entry plug and drop on the ground. He gets up as a WILLE soldier turns around and aims his assault rifle at him but a sniper kills the soldier. The Diamond Dog soldiers retreat as Mari intervenes and cuts one of them down with her katana much to Taisuke's terror and seeing what his old friend has become.

"Mari!" He whispered but his voice is drowned out by gunshots and explosions as Mari tries to cut down the force field. Taisuke peeks out of cover then crouches again before loading his pistol. He activates his codec.

"Catherine, this is Taisuke! Mari...Mari somehow augmented herself. I need something that can counteract her!" Taisuke informed.

"Down below Arsenal gear is a suit similar to Jetstream Sam's! We could use that since Mari is tearing us apart! Use the ventilation shaft!" Catherine replied. Taisuke nods and crouches to avoid being noticed by Mari. She seems to be aiming not to harm the soldiers but he feels that she'll give into this newfound power of hers so he needs to hurry up. He opens the hatch leading to the shaft and looks down to see Diamond Dog and WILLE soldiers shooting at each other with the WILLE side retreating due to superior firepower on the vent opening. He checks his Idroid to look for the location of the suit and sees that its in a vault up north in the ship so that means its safely secured. Taisuke continues to crawl while ignoring the gunfight. Inside though, he's screaming in terror.

* * *

EVA Gear Ray throws a hit at unit 13 but it blocks instead. Compared to EVA Gear Ray, unit 13 is advanced and is a surviving Adam while Ray is an EVA stitched with the parts of Metal Gear Ray. Unit 13 grabs the arm of Ray and throws the EVA-Metal Gear hybrid away from him. EVA Gear Ray lands on the ground while stopping its crash then roars at unit 13 then fires its shoulder blasters at it though the drones regroup and block the shot. They begin to make some kind of shade as they turn forward...Asuka realizes what its doing. Extending its AT field.

Ray gets out of the shot with the AT field activating and sending a devastating blast. Liquid is using the drones as a makeshift railgun! He then activates the drone's pallet rounds as they open fire at Ray much to Asuka's annoyance. Sahelanthropus regains its strength to get up again and readies its shoulder cannon at unit 13 while it commands the drones to switch to air sentry mode and shoots at Ray who is running from the shots. The cannon hits unit 13 in the process causing the drones to loose focus and go back to defensive form. Sahelanthropus gets up and pulls out its Archaea blade and turns it into whip form and grabs unit 13's leg then drags it as Sahelanthropus readies its cannon to shoot unit 13 in the chest but unit 13 gets loose by using the drones to break the connection of the blade then pinning the EVA Gear by its foot. A drone hovers beside unit 13.

"Time to die doll!" Liquid insulted only for Ray to grab it from the back and begins to open the hatch of the entry plug. The drones then come to unit 13's support and begin to fire at Ray's visors causing it to let go of unit 13. Unit 13 then punches Ray down on the ground. It walks towards the corpse of Lilith as Shinji bangs the force field so he can attack Liquid again but every time he hits it, it burns his hand...he realizes what must be done. Shinji places his hand as the EVA begins to climb on Lilith's corpse. Liquid commands the EVA to move faster. Shinji closes his eyes and gulps...and pushes his hand forcing it slowly towards him. It feels like a thousand volts being emitted onto his hand. He breaks through the field and grabs Liquid by the throat who smiles.

"...Too late." Shinji looks around to see 13's arms on the lances. Unit 13 rips the lances out of the body of Lilith as mark.09 gets up and slices the head of mark.06 thus freeing the angel in it to distract Ray and Sahelenthropus. Asuka looks in shock as 13 absorbs a fetus-like being then rising in the air with lances in hand. The sky around them turns red as the earth begins to shake.

"NO!" Shinji cried and looks at the destruction.

"Is...this..."

"YES! Fourth impact!" Liquid replied. The Wunder rams into unit 13.

"Misato!" Shinji yelled.

* * *

"Make sure he doesn't continue! We need to contain him at all costs!" Misato ordered as the ship continues to plow unit 13. An alert shows up as Misato turns to see the camera and sees Big Boss going through WILLE soldiers like nothing. Big Boss picks up a rifle of a WILLE soldier then uses it smack another crewman in the face with it right before pulling out a pistol and shooting a retreating Sakura Suzuhara in the shoulder while crouching. She pulls out her parasite sword and blocks a couple of bullets from a crewman who picks up a machine pistol and starts shooting at her right before the woman shoots her dead in the head. Misato leaves the command deck and orders Sam to take charge. Misato heads outside with her gun loaded and looks for Big Boss.

She spots Big Boss slamming a WILLE soldier on the ground and impales him with her parasite sword. Misato could feel the Wunder accelerating and everyone bracing. She uses the speed with Big Boss looking back at her. The two run towards each other with Big Boss slamming Misato against a wall then starts punching her. Misato is at first annoyed by the punches but she turns unphased as the punches aren't doing anything. Big Boss slowly backs away as Misato grabs her and pushes each other off the rail and into the Wunder's engine hanger where unit 01 is. Big Boss kicks Misato off of her then weakly gets up. Her parasite sword fell off and its back on the deck. She's depowered now. Big Boss readies herself for a fist fight with Misato doing the same.

"You were one of NERV's finest soldiers. You could've been one of us, Quiet." Misato said. Big Boss looks bitterly on the ground then back up at Misato.

"Quiet died when they called her Big Boss and paraded her around. Saying that she's the hero of humanity." Big Boss replied. Misato makes a tch sound and pulls out her pistol prompting Big Boss to do the same. Big Boss shoots at Misato who gets out of the way and reloads as she does the same. The mercenary rolls forward and trips Misato and is about to punch her but Misato grabs her fist and gives off an electrical shock that causes Big Boss to get off her.

"Your power...its...its like-"

 _Clash with Evil Personified-Metal Gear Solid 3_

"Volgin? Yes. NERV's labs show that they're in the possession of colonel Volgin's corpse and made a serum out of it to make soldiers have the same exact powers as him." Misato replied. She charges up as Big Boss pulls out her knife and tranquilized pistol at her. Big Boss waits for her to power down but Misato launches a blast of electricity at her as she gets out of the way then shoots Misato in the face and rushes towards her. Misato tries to counteract Big Boss but the woman knocks her down the ground. Big Boss fires more rounds into her but Misato grabs her leg and electrocutes her prompting Big Boss to get away. Misato gets up and launches an electric shock-wave with Big Boss ducking from it. Big Boss teleports behind Misato and suplexes her though Misato places her hand on the woman's face and shocks her even more.

Big Boss could smell her burning flesh and leather on her body as she regains composure and shakes her head. She's been hit by worse. She throws a punch at the left but Misato blocks it then at the right but fails as Misato is about to place her hands on Big Boss's face but she catches them. Right before she charges, she turns Misato's hands back at her and electrocutes her instead. Misato moves backwards a little. Big Boss sighs in exhaustion from too much shock with Misato leaning back against the engine wall of unit 01.

"...Kaji-kun? Did I do the right thing?..." Misato slips into unconsciousness with Big Boss limping towards the engine room. She opens it to reveal the hallway has the same defense system as Arsenal gear...an active denial system. She pulls out a picture of a young Asuka carrying a baby Taisuke smiling then pulls out another one which is Kyoko. Big Boss puts the pictures away...and starts walking towards it.

* * *

Taisuke could feel Arsenal Gear shake at something as he makes it to the vault room and busts open the ventilation door and lands on it. Diamond Dog soldiers are being torn to shreds by WILLE as he runs towards the vault and sees the muscle suit and also sword. He turns around to see Mari rush towards him causing Taisuke to quickly shut the door and looks at the suit determinant. He puts it on alongside the face mask.

* * *

The gravity makes Ray float causing Asuka to activate its thrusters alongside Sahelanthropus. Asuka commands her mech to fly towards unit 13 alongside Rei with one goal in mind: Save Shinji.

* * *

Diamond Dogs and Desperado forces are having a mixed bag with WILLE as both sides aren't winning at all. Raiden fights Sam and Naoko while FROG soldiers fight off WILLE ones.

* * *

Big Boss walks in the room and feels her flesh burning even more and breathes in pain to get some closure. They're all depending on her. Her daughter. Her son. All of Diamond Dogs. Kyoko too. She wants to give up but...she can't! This is the Boss's dream and she wants to ensure that dream is alive and kept well. Red burns light parts of her uniform up in the process but she ignores it and continues walking. The pain soon heads towards her legs causing her to crawl towards the engine. Big Boss grits her teeth and continues to crawl knowing she's almost there. Halfway through. She is close to the room.

The woman gets out of the pathway and gets up while gasping in relief then throws up. Big Boss walks towards the terminal in the center knowing what to do. She pulls out a flashdrive she's been keeping that contains FOXALIVE inside it and installs the drive into the computer and pulls out her extra pistol. The walls open to reveal dwarf gekkos much to her annoyance. She shoots the first one coming towards her then the second and finally the third. One tries to rip off the hard drive but she shoots it down. One lunges at her head but she shoots it down and another at her leg but she kicks it off and shoots it. Another walks up to her but Big Boss aims its pistol but more dwarf gekkos surround her then pin her on the ground while tazing the woman. Big Boss has one last solution...

"YUI!" Big Boss yelled in pain. Unit 01's eyes open upon hearing Big Boss's voice. The gekko's shutdown as a voice comes up...its singing. Big Boss knows song, the Miku Hatsune Sing cover or Sing by the Carpenters. The song plays out loud outside of the wunder.

* * *

"Mother...?" Shinji gasped while being restrained by Liquid.

* * *

Catherine looks blankly at the Wunder with WILLE and Diamond Dog forces stopping to listen...Yui is proclaiming her innocence.

* * *

"What is going on!?" Ritsuko yelled seeing the Wunder is slowly landing with the song playing.

* * *

"Boss...are you hearing this? Its Yui...she's redeeming herself. She always did believe in you." Catherine said on the radio. Big Boss gets up and in her heart...buries the hatchet and the grudge she had against the Ikari's. She heads to the engine and sees unit 01 is looking at her then leans against the window. She notices Misato is gone. Big Boss pulls out her lighter and smokes her cigar.

"This is good...isn't it?" Big Boss asks while smiling then passes out.

* * *

The WILLE soldiers are about to blow the door open...only for something to kick it down. Mari readies her katana, looking back at her is Taisuke armed with an S2 sword and red electricity surrounding him.

* * *

Ray grabs onto unit 13's back and pulls out a prog knife with Sahelanthropus distracting it form the front. She opens the right hatch containing Shinji as it ejects outside of unit 13 thus securing him. Unit 13 powers down since only an angel and a lilum can handle it much to Liquid's rage. Unit 13 grabs Sahelanthropus's neck and throws it at Arsenal Gear and rams into the ship. The two EVA's fall on the ground and crash into a pile of skeletons.

"You...LITTLE BRAT!" Liquid yelled and chokes Ray.

"This was supposed to give you a purpose but you denied it! Impact was another chance for you to fight in a world that is in constant war!" He throws a punch at the left and right.

"You're just like your mother! Stubborn until the end!" Asuka activates her camera...and looks up to reveal her eyelids are blackened. She disappears into smoke then reappears in his EVA. Asuka throws a kick in the back of his head then teleports in front of him and slams his head on the controls. She upper cuts Liquid next as he makes a grab for the controls so he can deploy out of the EVA but Asuka pins his hand with her foot. Liquid spits at Asuka's face though she's unphased by the attack and presses her foot harder against his hand. Liquid reaches his finger out to the eject button...and pulls it. The entry plug ejects out of unit 13 with Asuka being hurled up to the front but holds onto the cockpit part with Liquid smiling in front of her. The cockpit lands in the pile of skulls. Liquid breaks out of the cockpit with Asuka following him. A WILLE VTOL lands nearby as Asuka loads her handgun and aims it as Liquid speeds towards the crew and takes them out single handedly. Liquid gets inside the ship

"This isn't over Asuka! Till we meet again!" Liquid boasted. Asuka breathes heavily as another WILLE VTOL drops near her with Asuka letting go of the handgun and breathing for air. A group of WILLE soldiers drop and aim there guns at Asuka...only to be shot by something. Asuka turns to see Rei armed with a machine pistol and covers Shinji as he rushes to Asuka's aid. He drops down with Asuka who is still gripping her handgun and fires at the incoming soldiers who are firing from above. Rei joins in as more WILLE VTOL's land.

* * *

Mari is thrown by Taisuke's attack alongside the WILLE soldiers accompanying her. She should've known the suit was in there and it gave him the same strength as Raiden now. Taisuke leaps out with his katana in hand as Diamond Dog soldiers and FROG accompany him to give him covering fire since this is his fight now. He breathes and readies his katana as it gives off friction. Mari holsters her and signals the VTOL hovering above her to drop something...its a pair of arms. They begin to form into something as Taisuke knows what's going to happen. Its a double-edge spear.

"You just joined the wrong side." Taisuke said to her.

"I think that's the other way around." Mari snarkly replied to him.

 _Metal Gear Rising-Stranger I remain_

 _HUD on Taisuke's activates showing his health on the top left as its the MGR HUD as the HUD underneath shows Mari's health bar on the bottom right._

Mari dashes towards Taisuke with her staff spinning as he gets out of the way but Mari crouches and swings the staff under his foot causing Taisuke to fall over. She leaps in the air but Taisuke rolls forward to get out of the way. Mari raises her staff and tries to slam it towards Taisuke but he turns around and blocks the hit then forces the staff to the side and slashes Mari in the chest though her body which is now part EVA and human quickly takes in the pain despite Taisuke's swings. Mari regains her composure and blocks Taisuke's katana causing the two weapons to collide.

She uses the staff to reach out to Taisuke and grabs his leg then is about to violently swing him around but Taisuke's perception slows and he slices the staff in half then lands on the ground. Mari's staff regrows as she dashes again while spinning it as Taisuke parry's in response to the attack. Dwarf gekkos lunge at Taisuke as he notices immediately and slices the first one jumping towards him then slices the other in half. Mari swings her staff at Taisuke which hits him numerous times right before back flipping on top of the hatch of Arsenal Gear as a swarm of Dwarf gekko's form a latter then prep themselves to explode. Mari tosses them at Taisuke who rushes towards her while dodging them as they explode around him. Mari splits her staff in half and throws both sides at Taisuke's left and right then tosses herself towards him with her leg aiming at his face. Taisuke grabs her leg but Mari twirls around him and kicks him in the back. Mari reassembles her staff and tries to impale the young Shikinami but he rolls out of the way and grabs her staff then spins around right before throwing her off.

Mari lands on the Wunder and pulls out her katana to halt her landing.

 _Metal Gear Rising-Strains of time._

 _HUD switches from Taisuke to Mari's as Mari's health bars switches to the top left and Taisuke's now red is on the bottom right._

Taisuke gets off of a WILLE VTOL and lands in front of Mari while twirling the sai's he got from Raiden with Mari getting up and crouching with katana ready. Taisuke thanks Raiden for the weapons training he received from him. He rushes towards Mari as Mari blocks the slash from the katana. The redhead twirls the sai's again and throws a swipe towards the head and the bottom but Mari parry's once again. He drops a smoke grenade and disappears into the mist with Mari readying her weapon once again...Taisuke appears from the back as Mari quickly reacts and blocks his strike and disappears again. He reappears from the side and blocks a strike from Mari but throws his right sai at Mari which whizzes past her and grazes her cheek then disappears into the smoke. Mari activates her thermal vision and looks around...Taisuke appears from the front prompting the girl to block him yet again.

The boy leaps on the Wunder's tower and uses a device recovered from Monsoon's old body he got from the vault to lift a nearby WILLE VTOL. Mari readies herself and activates her blade mode with a 斬奪 as Mari slices the first one hurling towards her then the second. Taisuke gathers the vehicles around him and shapes them all together into a wheel-like shape. He commands the mish-mash and hurls it towards Mari as it rolls to her with Mari getting out of the way. It makes a second run at her and she rolls out of the way yet again. Taisuke looks at a nearby heavy gunship and aims it at Mari.

"Mari, you're my friend and I really, really, REALLY, don't want to throw this at you!" Taisuke warned. Mari leaps on top of the heavy gunship and runs towards him. She pins him against a wall then begins to slash him. Mari kicks him in the chest but he gets out of the way and jumps on Outer Haven. Mari leaps towards the submarine turned airship as Taisuke throws away the sai's then readies his katana with Mari landing in front of him.

 _Metal Gear Rising-Red Sun Over Paradise_

 _HUD switches to Taisuke with his health bar displayed on the top left and Mari's on the bottom right._

A VTOL drops what appears to be a weapons rack with four armor plates sticking out of it and large dual cleavers too. The armor looks similar to Sundowner's, especially how there attaching themselves to Mari's body. She picks up the large cleavers and laughs manically at Taisuke.

"You know, children are cruel Taisuke. And back then in our childhood...we were cruel. Good thing I'm in touch with my inner child!" Mari boasted. Taisuke gets up with his vision slightly being faded but regains focus. No wonder why Sam loved this suit. What he doesn't know, his left eye is glowing blue for some odd reason. Taisuke's vision blurs between Mari and what appears to be a sea of blood with large EVA-like figures sticking out of it and a red rainbow also a giant decapitated head. Mari activates her shields to ram towards Taisuke who blocks the attack. Mari grins and activates the explosive ejection which knocks Taisuke back. Taisuke stabs his katana on the ground as it leaves a streak mark on the ground. Mari dashes towards him and swings the left cleaver on top of him but he gets out of the way only to be knocked back by a shield blast.

Taisuke gets up again and readies his katana. His vision blurs between flashes of a red sea, Shinji choking Asuka, and large EVA-like figures in a cross pose. Mari uses the explosive shields to launch herself towards Taisuke as his vision blurs again but this time in blue tint and slow motion. He spots the support that's holding a bottom right shield and slices it off then rolls forwards to avoid being hit. Mari readies her shield again and dashes towards Taisuke with Taisuke ready to slice it in half only for Mari top open the shields armed with the cleavers and slash Taisuke in the chest the in the arm right before kicking him against a wall. Mari rams Taisuke with her shields thus making Taisuke unable to use his katana. The shield is about to launch a blast but Taisuke roars in rage similar to unit 01 roaring and swings his blade upright. He slices off the supports of the two shields on the top leaving Mari with only two left.

"Christ!" Mari cursed and backed off. Taisuke shakes his head and yells in rage as a red aura surrounds him in the shape of Asuka. The Brit lunges towards him yet again but dashes left and right then is close to activating her explosive shield but Taisuke gets out of the way and separates the shield once again and slices them off as he grabs Mari by the throat and throws her away. She gets up and attaches her left cleaver to the right one forming a giant scissor-like weapon. Mari leaps in the air with sword raised and slams it down on Taisuke but he blocks it. She swings it to the left though nothing appears to break Taisuke's defenses. She makes an uppercut which knocks him away. Taisuke gets up with his sword ready to slice as Mari makes a cat-like smile.

"This...is pretty fun!" Taisuke dashes towards Mari in a possessed-like state and throws a slash to the left then the right and up but Mari is blocking all of them. She licks her lips in lust as Taisuke clashes his blade against hers as his left eye begins to glow red with a cross symbol on it. Mari gets out of the way for the next swing as Taisuke is about thrust his blade into her chest and catches it with her weapon throws him. Taisuke lands against a gunship and propels himself towards Mari and crashes against her thus sending the two flying. The two finally crash on the red ground as Bladewolf notices and runs towards them.

Mari gets up while Taisuke remains on the ground but he slowly rises.

"Funny...never thought'd we'd have a reunion like this. I have to kill you or bring you in...after all." Mari said while dropping her cleavers as Taisuke gets up while coughing.

"Mari, you're my friend. I won't bury...I already bury enough of the dead of third impact." Taisuke pleaded.

"Always the same with you, the noble Shikinami refusing to lay his sword. And I thought you were a soldier...now do what a soldier does and kill." Mari replied much to Taisuke's anger.

"I...I am not a soldier. I am an EVA pilot. I fight for the good of humanity! Those are my ideals!" Taisuke yelled with Mari chuckling.

"Then if those are your ideals...then kill for them for the greater good. As me as the sacrifice." Mari replied while bowing down as if its a closing act of a play. Taisuke gulps and sighs. Bladewolf stops between them.

"Must you really fight?" The robot asks.

"Don't interfere." Taisuke bluntly stated.

"This is between us now. No fancy gadgets." Mari simply pulls out her katana with her visors covering her eyes while Taisuke's mask is covered by his mouth.

 _Metal Gear Rising-The only thing I know for real._

 _HUD and camera switches to Mari with Taisuke's being the red bar._

"Lets dance!" Taisuke taunted with Mari dashing towards him. The two's blades collide against each other while Taisuke ducks as Mari makes a swing to the left and he backs away in response with Mari dashing towards him. She slices avoids a swing from him as his sword begins to spark electricity hinting stun mode and trips the redhead on the ground with Mari raising her katana and close to stabbing him but he rolls out of the way as Taisuke holsters his katana in the response and throws a kick at Mari which she blocks with her wrists though Taisuke spin kicks her in the face. Mari rubs her bruised cheek and turns to him in shock.

"I've been busy for fourteen years." He said.

"So you became a ninja?" Mari replied.

"You could say that, swords aren't my thing. Krav Maga." Taisuke runs towards Mari and tries to kick her again but she blocks the kick as Taisuke uses his right left and ends with the same results but Taisuke unsheathes his katana and back flips while using the blade to uppercut Mari as it leaves a red streak in the process then swings his sword at Mari's stomach but she backs away though he stomach touches the tip of the sword which electrifies her. Taisuke jumps kicks her in the face which pushes Mari back as she stops her crash with her sword causing it to leave drag marks on the ground. He dashes towards Mari and slashes her with the electrified sword which damages her systems. Mari dodges the next slice and trips him but Taisuke lands by his hand and kicks her away.

Mari sheathes her katana as Taisuke runs towards her and throws a kick towards her face but she blocks it with her wrist and punches him in the foot right before grabbing his leg and throwing him though Taisuke uses his right leg to kick her in the face. His perception slows down as he can see every detail in his environment prompting Taisuke to quickly to pull out his katana and tries to swing it towards Mari's head but she pulls her's in response and blocks it in the nick of time. Taisuke tries to slash her and all of his swings are quickly blocked by Mari. She quickly grabs his foot and throws him against a destroyed car.

Taisuke crashes against the car as S2 residue implodes everywhere leaving a red cloud causing Taisuke to quickly vanish through it. Mari runs towards it and looks around with the cloud clearing. Mari looks left and right for Taisuke but she looks up to see him with his katana raised and lunging at her. Taisuke slams the blade against her's releasing an electric shockwave. Mari grabs his head and slams him on the ground next. Taisuke pulls out his pistol which is a Taurus judge defender and almost shoots Mari in the face but she gets out of the way immediately. He quickly gets with the blade pointing backwards while he's crouching. Taisuke dashes towards Mari and throws a kick and slash at her. Mari dodges left and right while he roars like a beast at her. A tip of his blade touches Mari again which shocks her. Taisuke kicks Mari away then pins her on the ground. He aims his katana at her face.

"I'm so sorry..." Taisuke apologized. Mari sighs and trips him on the ground right before grabbing his katana then slashing him in the chest which releases a burst of electricity again thus immobilizing him. Taisuke is thrown on the ground with his suit in tatters. Mari picks up his pistol and unloads it.

"Stay down. Final warning." Mari warned. Taisuke gives a weak laugh.

"You're...pretty good." Taisuke weakly sighed.

"I never thought we'd see each other like this prince." She said in a weak smile that emulates a cat-like grin.

"Of course...you know Mari, Asuka and I...we didn't join Diamond Dogs for money. I think that's what you think. No...no its not. All of our lives, we always wanted to be stronger, better. I did the same things as my sister except they were the diet coke versions of her actions...while she gets all the credit. I've been trying to find my place in the world without her...a world where I can fit in. We both are the same aren't we? Us trying to justify our actions, joining no reason...I guess we're one bad day away from turning into tomorrow's villains." Taisuke sighs. Mari's hair shadows her eyes...and helps Taisuke up.

"W-What the..."

"Always the same Taisuke, can't you just lighten up all the time? Sheesh!" Mari laughed. Taisuke makes a weak smile.

"Heh...heh...hahaha! Same as you Mari." Taisuke replied while helping himself up.

"And also, remember that pokemon-Lugia from Pokemon Go? You still owe me for that." Mari chuckled. Taisuke's radio goes off.

"Taisuke! I saw what was happening, are you okay?" Jaclyn asks.

"Yeah...we're just heading back to the ship. The Wunder." He explained. Mari raises her eyebrows and continues walking.

* * *

WILLE soldiers continue shooting at Asuka, Shinji, and Rei as Asuka gets up while loading her pistol. Shinji places his hands on Asuka to get her sit but she shakes him off. She looks up as the VTOL gets away from them. Shinji looks up at the retreating ship. He caused all of this...so he must finish this. Shinji tries to climb up the skull but Asuka signals him to stand down right before her skin begins to disappear alongside her muscles and finally herself. On top, the WILLE soldiers continues to fire but stand down as there isn't any activity.

"I think they surrendered. Move out." The officer commanded...only for Asuka to suddenly appear from behind him causing him to turn around but is kicked on the ground and shot in the shoulder. The soldiers turn around as Asuka vanishes again.

"You're dead you here me!? Damn traitor!" The officer cursed while firing his pistol. A soldier switches to his M14 sniper rifle that has a thermal sight on it and looks around...and sees Asuka in front of him. He lowers it quickly to see nothing there but a fist imprint follows with pain on his stomach the finally a kick imprint too thus knocking him down on the ground. The officer turns and aims his pistol at the knocked out officer's direction. Asuka appears from behind him and throws him on the ground. He aims his pistol at Asuka's face but it goes straight through her much to his terror as she pins him on the ground and takes his handcuffs while restraining him. He continues to aim the pistol as Asuka is trying to turn it away from him by pushing it against his chest...the officer pulls the trigger on himself. Blood splatters over Asuka's face as she realized she indirectly killed him.

Asuka gets up in clear shock and disturbance. Her pupils shrink in shock as she walks towards where Shinji and Rei are and looks over them.

"Get up, we're clear." Asuka said while her voice is suffering from fatigue due to too much fighting. Shinji reaches his hand out and helps Rei up. A Diamond Dogs gunship lands nearby as they walks towards it.

* * *

Mari settles Taisuke down against a wall inside the Wunder. There's an aura of uncertainty within the crew, especially with Sakura, a girl who looks up to WILLE but after they've been exposed as a fraud, she doesn't know what to fight for anymore. Mari distributes some medical gel to help Taisuke recover from shock as she sits beside him. Taisuke has a peaceful smile right before passing out...

"Let your mind be at peace..." His eyes widen and looks up to see Jaclyn who appears out of nowhere. Suddenly, a red latex hand appears out of nowhere and places it on his hand. He turns around to see the same Asuka that tried to attack him before and tried to rape his mind. (Retake) Asuka lunges at him but Taisuke smacks her away then pins her on the ground as his vision flashes to the ground being sand emulating a vision of Shinji chocking Asuka. He looks around as a legion of Asuka's try to attack him causing him to pick up an assault rifle and smack the first Asuka running towards him right before ducking and shooting one in the stomach. The wunder begins to turn into a hellish version of third impact.

"What...what the hell is this!? What are you trying to show me?!" Taisuke screamed. His pupils enlarge...as (Retake) Asuka takes his place now. The whole scene turns into the Wunder except in flames as she walks around armed with a SPAS-12. WILLE soldiers get out of cover as she fires the underslung grenade launcher of the shotgun causing an explosion and breaking the hull thus making the soldiers get sucked outside.

"See!? Things are much funner we I'M in control! I'm in your blood now, Taisuke! I've been watching you since you were born and I knew you were perfect for me! I'm reborn now!" The redhead rejoiced right before knocking down the door nearby to reveal a surrendering Sakura.

"Time to make things right again. Starting with you."

"Wait, wait-Taisuke, right!? This isn't you-" Sakura is blasted back against the wall causing blood to splatter on it. Asuka continues walking and opens the next door to reveal Mari who lunges at her but she easily shoots her down and injures her then continues making her way to the command deck. As she opens the door, its Misato wielding a pistol.

"You won't get out of this alive..." Misato said while covering her stomach which is bleeding now. Asuka smirks and starts walking towards her but Misato shoots her in response prompting (Retake) Asuka to shoot back thus killing her. She turns around to see a burning Mother Base.

"Ah, gods in heaven, all is right with the world." (Retake) Asuka turns to see a burning Tokyo-3 with the failures of infinity walking and consuming people as a giant glowing cross is in the background. (Retake) Asuka's radio goes off.

"Taisuke!...Taisuke, please listen to me! Can't you see what you're doing is wrong!? What would Mom say about this?! Please, please stop this rampage!" Asuka pleaded.

"Oh well if isn't it the defective one? Once I'm done with Taisuke, you're next in line." Suddenly, the flames goes out as the world is covered in darkness much to her curiosity. She activates the flashlight of her shotgun to reveal a painting...of her guts being stretched out alongside her eyes and her arm being split in half.

"Nice attention to detail little brother." (Retake) Asuka scoffed. The place appears to be a tomb of some kind. She turns around to see her mangled corpse sliding into a crematory and burned.

"Trying to taunt me?" She continued. (Retake) Asuka walks towards it and shrugs then turns around to reveal a pathway going to what appears to be a statue. She heads there and sees its a statue of unit 02, 01, and 0 with the pilots posed in front of it. The head of the Asuka statue falls off.

"You trying to say something Taisuke!? I'm not dead!" She turns around and sees another pathway showing her grave next to Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu...and Touji and Kensuke vandalizing it.

"Wait, who was buried next to her?" Kensuke asks Touji.

"From what I heard, its her husband who went crazy. He raped and killed his daughter also."

"Damn..."

"Even Shinji doesn't know her, I guess he forgot." (Retake) Asuka shoots both Touji and Kensuke for saying that about her mother.

"So just bring Shinji into this!? Jeez Taisuke, you must have some sick sense of humor! Am I in your fantasies!? Your sick little head that you hide to show that you're sane but you know that war broke you!?" A light shines upon another path...this time leading her to her room. There's a newspaper on the table. It reads Asuka Langley Soryu is dead-no one cares. (Retake) Asuka's eyes widen. The door behind her opens to reveal Misato holding Shinji's hand as she pulls him as Shinji throws himself on (Retake) Asuka's bed with Misato getting on top of him.

"Mmmm, so about that grown up kiss?" Misato asks seductively while motioning herself to get closer to Shinji.

"Sure, so I guess you're on top? Say, wasn't this someone's bed? That girl who used to live with us?" Shinji asks.

"Forget about her, she isn't worth it." Misato kisses Shinji as they begin to undress. Asuka finds another newspaper, memorial dedicated to Touji Suzuhara who fought off dozens of MP EVA's before dying. (Retake) Asuka screams and shoots the wall revealing an open courtyard. In the center is a statue of Taisuke as (Retake) Asuka walks towards it...and blasts it into pieces.

"Okay, I had it you idiot! You think you know me just because I'm you're sister!? You think I'm a monster just because I didn't want to be forgotten!?" (Retake) Asuka yelled. She turns to see more statues appear causing her to blast more out of rage and spite for her brother. More begin to surround him...she aims at the last one. She fires the shotgun causing it to burst into pieces but reveal a red tinted Asuka. (Retake) Asuka backs away in fear as all of the statues burst into the red figures causing her to shoot all of them but nothing is working as she falls on the ground cowering.

"STOP! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" (Retake) Asuka pleaded with tears in her eyes. She opens them to reveal she's crying. A hand reaches towards her and looks up to see Taisuke. (Retake) Asuka picks up her shotgun and tries to shoot it but its out of ammo.

"God dammit!" (Retake) Asuka throws the gun away.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kick the hell out of me and getting your standing ovation." She sighed. Taisuke doesn't respond.

"...No. Not this time." (Retake) Asuka raises her eyebrow.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want us to end up killing the other. But we're running out of alternatives. Perhaps it all hinges on today. I don't know what it was that bent your life out of shape after what I saw-But maybe...I've been there too. Maybe if we worked together, I can rehabilitate you. You don't need to be alone. We don't have to kill each other for my body." He reaches his hand closer to her.

"Let me help you." (Retake) Asuka looks at Taisuke's hand...and sighs.

"..." She gets up.

"I'm sorry but...no. No. Its far too late for that." The redhead turns around.

"You know...I don't know if your sister told you this. But this reminds me of a joke." She smiled and turns to him.

"See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum... and one night, one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape! So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moon light... stretching away to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend didn't dare make the leap. Y'see... Y'see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea... He says "Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!" B-but the second guy just shakes his head. He suh-says... He says "Wh-what do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!" (Retake) Asuka begins to laugh while Taisuke has a disgusted look on him...but he begins to laugh with her. He pulls himself closer to (Retake) Asuka as he begins to laugh with her.

Meanwhile in reality, Taisuke's pupils begin to turn normal now as he coughs and starts laughing a bit.

* * *

Quiet's vision begins to clear again to reveal Kyoko standing above her. She smiles knowing she might've just died due to too much radiation exposure to herself. Quiet has a peaceful smile on her face as she knows she tried her best to be a mother for Asuka and Taisuke. A mother they deserve. A mother who has faith in her children. A mother who cared for them...

"I've waited so long...for this moment." uiet coughed. Kyoko blinks in response.

"You took care of them rather than raise them for war. You did your best to love and nurture them." Kyoko replied.

"I always thought...and feared that I would hurt them because of what I am...I've been soon foolish. I didn't even show them proper love. But I know...I know I raised them well." She turns to see Yui beside her.

"So that pain...is gone now, isn't it? You're free?" Yui asks. Big Boss has a reluctant face as Yui reaches her hand towards him. Behind her is a bright light showing the silhouettes of Solid Snake, Big Boss, Venom Snake, Naoko, Kaz, Ocelot, and Hal. She thinks about it...

"I'm sorry, I still have a job to do. I have to keep the world safe. Its not my time yet...I have a mission to do." Quiet replied and smiled. Kyoko kneels over her while lifting her head and letting it rest on her legs.

"Until you come to me...I'll be waiting for you. We'll all be waiting for you." Kyoko smiled with tears visible on her eyes. Everything fades away as Big Boss wakes up and coughs then tries to breath in air. She gets up and realizes that she's on top of the Wunder. Big Boss notices Misato overlooking the landscape as she tries to pull out her pistol but realizes that its gone.

"So...you did it. You let NERV win." Misato said coldly. A mercenary company just humiliated WILLE, an organization that is supposed to be protecting humanity.

"I did what you should've done before Third Impact..." Big Boss replied. Misato turns to her...and removes her shades and hat.

"Everything what I did-was for humanity. It was for the betterment of mankind. But most of all-It was for Shinji." Misato proclaimed.

"You never cared about him. And if you did, you could've just told him instead of lying to him. And used him as an excuse to do the things you do." Big Boss replied.

"And how would you know!? You were never there for him! You were never there for your own daughter and son! So how would you know what Shinji is like?! Look around you Big Boss, this world, he did it-all of it. So what was I supposed to do? Tell him and say a few words of comfort while having a tear-jerking moment? Is that how you solve things? That you would admit the truth and it'll all go away? NO! This is the real world, and those stories never come true! You made him live a fate worse than death!" Misato blamed.

"Worse? I offered him a home while the rest of WILLE wanted him dead. And you probably would let one of your soldiers do it. So tell me Misato, what kind of life would he live if he was still on the Wunder? Where the only person who treats him with compassion will probably get outcasted for treating him right. He would dammed in hell if continued to be with you. You may think you're doing this for humanity but in the end, you do wanted to sacrifice him as a way to spare him from the truth. As if he's a stray dog that wants to be put down. That's the illusion you hide behind. The phantom you parade yourself in." Big Boss concluded.

"...Maybe you're right. Maybe I was trying to spare him. But to you, he's another weapon like your kids. All for your vendetta on NERV."

"I let that go. I couldn't just run from my mistakes for too long. I had to accept responsibility. And unlike you, I don't use others as pawns for vengeance." Big Boss countered.

"The war is over...but we still have a score to settle." Misato replied and throws her hat and shades away right before going into combat position. Big Boss runs towards Misato and tries to punch her but she grabs her arm and throws her on the ground. Big Boss gets up while Misato readies herself again and launches a kick at Misato but she blocks it and grabs her leg then throws her on the ground yet again and attempts to punch her but Big Boss rolls out of the way and gets up. Misato runs towards her and tries to make a grab for her head but Big Boss catches her and flips her on the ground. Misato gets back up while getting closer to Big Boss. Misato attempts to punch Big Boss again but Misato catches her arm and restrains her. Misato hits Big Boss with her elbow in the back of her head knocking her down. Big Boss gets up and gets closer to Misato but she grabs both her arms and knees her in the chest right before throwing her on the ground. Misato attempts to punch Big Boss but she blocks her fists with her legs. Big Boss rolls back this time in a defensive position.

Misato pulls something out of her coat...its a syringe full of nano-machines from Ritsuko. She injects herself with it then throws it on the ground causing her to give a brief yelp of pain then throws her jacket away revealing her black sweater. She runs towards Big Boss as she blocks her hits. Misato punches her in the stomach next then the face then backhands her in the process as she is dangerously close to falling off the edge of the ship. The woman tries to throw another punch at Big Boss but she grabs her right arm causing Misato to use her left and hits Big Boss in the face, she goes for another throw but she blocks it causing Misato to get loose. Big Boss throws punches at Misato, first in the face then to the arm then a kick to the side of her stomach. She tries to kick her again but Misato grabs her and throws her on the ground. Misato slams herself on Big Boss's chest causing her yell in pain then hits her in the face with her elbow. Misato gets up and starts punching Big Boss in the face. As the punches go on, its seemingly apparent that Misato is the victor. Misato begins to tire and pulls out another syringe and injects herself with it but Big Boss quickly grabs the syringe from Misato's hand and injects it in her neck but Misato pulls it away from her and injects it in herself. Big Boss grabs her hand and breaks her finger causing Big Boss to get her hand on the syringe and injects it again as her parasites merge with the nano-machines inside it...merging in the process and re-optimizes her abilities again.

Big Boss kicks Misato off of her as Big Boss turns over while breathing for air. Misato tries to fix her finger again. Big Boss gets up again.

"MISATO!" Big Boss yelled. Misato gets up in response.

"QUIET!" Misato replied. Big Boss readies herself...Misato tries to throw a punch but Big Boss kicks her hand. She tries to punch her in the chest but Misato blocks it with her wrist. Big Boss kicks Misato in the face and jumps to kick her again though Misato blocks the kick. Misato throws a punch at Big Boss but the woman blocks it causing Misato to slam both her hands on Big Boss's head. Big Boss teleports front and back of Misato while punching her then finishes it off with a roundhouse kick. Misato throws another punch at her but Big Boss blocks it then headbutts her in the process. A parasite smoke clouds Big Boss as she readies her fist again alongside Misato and tries to punch her but there fists collide.

Big Boss backs away while Misato rushes towards her with her fist ready once again as Big Boss is the same. Both throw punches at each other, colliding against each others faces. They both kneel while supporting each other. Big Boss notices two syringes fall out of Misato's pocket. The first syringe rolls to her as Big Boss picks it up with Misato picking up the second. They both look at each other in contempt...and stab the syringes on there necks.

 _Classic MGS Health bar comes up instead of Snake, its Quiet and Misato._

The two remove it from there necks and slowly back away. Quiet throws away her syringe with Misato doing the same as they prepare to fight again.

 _Encounter from MGS1 (1998) music by Kazuki Muraoka._

Misato dashes towards Quiet and tries to punch her but Quiet teleports to the left and tries to punch Misato but Misato backs away. Misato rushes front and back as Quiet is trying to punch her though it all fails. The captain rushes in front of her to throw a punch but Quiet teleports behind her and punches her five times in the face then kicks her away. Quiet backs away again as Misato gets closer and tries to punch her in the face but Quiet gets out of the way and punches her in the face but Misato blocks them again and punches her in the side of the cheek and jaw. Misato is about to throw another punch but Quiet grabs her arm and punches her in the back of the head two times then lets go of her. They dash towards each other with Quiet hitting Misato in the chin. Quiet throws punches at Misato but she blocks them all right before uppercutting her then kicking her in the face thus knocking Misato back. Misato gets back up.

Quiet punches Misato in the face then grabs her arm.

"NO!" Misato cried as Quiet repeats the process again but this time in a choke hold. Misato hits Quiet in the side of the stomach thus letting her go. Quiet cloaks herself and throws a charged punch at Misato knocking her away again. Misato gets up again and launches a roundhouse kick at Quiet who gets out of the way. Misato dashes towards Quiet again and punches her in the face then kicks her away knocking Quiet back. Quiet gets back up and punches her in the face right before launching a punch at Misato's chest knocking Misato down.

Misato gets back up and yells in fury.

 _Tanker Incident from MGS2 (2001) music by Norihiko Hibino._

Quiet throws a punch at Misato's stomach again as Misato backs away. Misato rushes towards Quiet and throws punches at her but she blocks them and launches another charged punch at Misato who punches her in return. Misato tries to punch her again but Quiet turns cloaked and appears out of nowhere then punches her in the face though Misato blocks the next punch. Misato punches back in return though Quiet blocks her punches and kicks her in the face followed by another kick to the face. The raven-haired woman gets up and throws another punch causing Quiet to get out of the way again though Misato quickly reacts and punches Quiet in the face with Quiet regaining her focus and punches her in the face as Misato does the same. Misato throws a punch at Quiet as she dodges the punch and punches her in the face right before roundhouse kicking her away. Quiet teleports in front of Misato and punches her in the face then the stomach causing her to turn with Quiet grabbing her arm and punching Misato in the back of the head. Misato gets loose and backs away as Quiet teleports again in front of her causing Misato to punch Quiet in the face numerous times then kicking her away.

Quiet gets up and punches Misato who blocks her but she receives an uppercut from her knocking Misato down on the ground. Misato gets back up. Quiet dashes towards Misato who grabs her arm and flips her over but Quiet lands quickly and grabs Misato's arm then flips her upfront with Misato landing. Misato preps herself again. Quiet makes gun gestures at Misato similar to Ocelot.

 _Snake Eater from MGS3 (2004) vocals by Cynthia Harrel. Music/words by Norihiko Hibino._

 _Quiet's health bar name changes to Silent Snake as it goes from green to MGS3-style._

Silent Snake throws a punch and a kick at Misato's face then upper cuts her. She grabs Misato's arm and turns her over but Misato quickly grabs Silent Snake's arm and restrains her in the process causing Silent Snake to hit Misato in the face with her elbow. Silent Snake rushes towards Misato again and punches her in the face with Misato doing the same. Silent Snake kneels on the ground with Misato still standing. Silent Snake gets back up. She punches Misato in the face then switches to kicks and finishes it off with a readied one knocking Misato back again. Misato gets up again as Silent Snake throws a punch at Misato but she grabs her arm and puts her on the choke hold. Silent Snake quickly hits Misato in the stomach with her elbow then flips her over. Silent Snake punches Misato in the stomach. Misato rolls over as Silent Snake dashes towards her and tries to punch Misato in the stomach but Misato gets out of the way and moves to Silent Snake's right. Silent Snake turns and punches Misato in the face but she dodges the kick as Misato moves again. Silent Snake throws a barrage of punches at Misato right before grabbing her head and headbutting her in the process. Silent Snake punches her but she blocks all of the punches as Misato ducks for the next then gets up though Silent Snake punches her in the face knocking her away.

Misato gets up again and rushes towards Silent Snake as Silent Snake responds by punching her in the face but Misato blocks them all and readies her punch with Silent Snake doing the same. The two punch each other in the face knocking each other down.

 _Old Snake from MGS4 (2008) Music by Harry Gregson-Williams._

Silent Snake and Misato's foreheads are beaten and battered while Snake's codec goes off.

"Boss! Misato is too resilient! Anymore hits, you'll get knocked down permanently!" Catherine warned.

"Then...what do I do?..." Silent Snake asks.

"Hang on, just keep her busy."

* * *

Catherine runs in the ship and reaches for a tranquilized sniper rifle then heads out into the deck and looks up at the Wunder's deck at Silent Snake.

* * *

"Boss! Here!" Silent Snake turns and sees Catherine throwing her tranquilized sniper rifle at her causing Silent Snake to teleport towards the rifle and grab it then teleport back. She aims the sniper rifle at Misato who is getting back up...she fires a round at her.

"You know...these years...and I meet him again...I tried so much to see the boy who sacrificed the world...but I still him. My Shin-chan." Silent Snake shoots her again.

"I wish...as much as I wish that things were back to normal...I can't make them. I wanted to spare Shinji...and let him live and go...as a human being...but now...it isn't possible." Misato muttered before Silent Snake shoots her in the arm. She walks closer to Silent Snake...and falls on the ground right before turning as Silent Snake stands over her.

"You...you did a much better job at protecting humanity than me. I was humiliated...by you...of all people." Misato breathed and turns to see the sun going down.

"Weird...this reminds you of how we met doesn't it? Minus the fighting, just the sun going down...you and Kaji...I held close to my heart...this is it now. An end of an era. But our pain and phantoms will never leave us...even when we die..." Silent Snake aims her sniper rifle again after Misato's speech...only for Misato to fall unconscious. Silent Snake pulls out a photo from her pocket...its two photos. One is her and Kyoko in a photobooth and the other is her and Misato. Silent Snake folds the photo of her and Kyoko then puts the photo of her and Misato on Misato's hand.

"Catherine...get a gunship." Flying towards Big Boss is a gunship containing Asuka, Shinji, and Rei.

* * *

A Diamond Dog helicopter lands where the wrecked unit Adam lies in ruin. Coming out of the helicopter is Natalia and a couple of soldiers. Pinned against a steel bar is Skull Face who has a vial of the virus that will turn people into angels. Natalia gently kicks it away from him and casts the vials into the fire.

"Huh...Revolver Ocelot's niece..." Skull Face observed.

"Working with Snakes is a family business..." Natalia replied as Skull Face laughed.

"...And the bells have rung. And the cycle repeats." He ended before Natalia rises up and aims her revolver at Skull Face.

"Send my regards to Mr. Katsuragi when you get there."

* * *

Mother Base.

The gunship lands on Mother Base. Inside is Big Boss, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei also Misato on a stretcher. The soldier opens the door of the gunship as Big Boss helps Asuka out with Shinji coming in second and Rei last as a soldier grabs Misato on her stretcher and escorts her away. Big Boss walks and leads with Asuka on her left and Shinji on her right.

 _MGSV Phantom Pain Soundtrack-Return._

 _Anyone can give up his fight by laying down arms. But the feeling of holding a gun, that-will never forget. Like our lost limbs and loved ones._

Big Boss walks towards Taisuke who has a bandage slashed on his chest and has a new arm now, this time its yellow. Diamond Dog and WILLE soldiers salute her as she looks at Natalia, Taisuke, and Strangelove who nods and smiles at Boss. Asuka catches Big Boss by surprised and hugs her alongside Taisuke. Big Boss is shocked and hugs the two in return. They let go.

"Here it comes! Here it comes!" Sunny yelled in excitement.

"Woah!" A soldier yelled causing them to turn and see a legion of gunships carrying something...they falter but rise back up revealing the unit 13 carried by the Wunder. Following it is Outer Haven with Raiden overlooking the massive ship. A large landing port surfaces nearby and places the ship on it as the gunships carry unit 13 over to the vehicle depot. Sunny hacks into unit 13 again to make stand upright. The EVA rises in front of Diamond Dogs and WILLE. Joining it is EVA Gear Ray and Rex who are being carried by helicopters and land in between unit 13.

 _We hold our rifles in missing hands. We stand tall on missing legs. We stride forward on the bones of our fallen. Then...and only then are we alive. This pain is ours and no one else. A secret weapon we wield...we will be stronger than ever..._

Asuka gets out of the crowd and turns to see Shinji following her as she grabs his hand.

 _For our peace._

The two walk away as little do they know, a man in military gear with a bandanna is looking at them.

* * *

Mother Base meeting room.

"So you've done it. You brought an end to WILLE and NERV and made Diamond Dogs the new protectors of humanity. Good job Boss." Natalia complemented.

"No...I don't think I did. I think we indirectly started something." Big Boss replied.

"And what is it?"

"I don't know...but I feel like an old clock started to work again."

"Well...I think we have an alternative to make sure that clock is destroyed permanently."

* * *

Asuka overlooks the base as it becomes apparent that WILLE has just merged with Diamond Dogs. She has a satisfied look on her face knowing that it didn't end in the destruction of WILLE. More like a rebirth. A rebuild. Taisuke walks behind her and overlooks with her.

"You smell that?" Asuka asks.

"The smell of the first day of our lives." Taisuke replied.

"Enjoy that smell, cause we're going to be busy after this. I get the feeling other nations would use EVA's or EVA Gears against us." Asuka said. Taisuke turns to her.

"Speaking of that-Sunny wants to form some kind of off-shoot of Diamond Dogs since there's a possibility of that happening...I forgot the name...hm...oh yes! Philanthropy."

* * *

Taisuke whistles Summer Time while drinking some soda after the victory on WILLE and NERV. He's friend with Mari again which is fine, its nice to work with a familiar face in Diamond Dogs besides his sister. He spots Mari leaning against a wall while she's looking at the helicopters flyby.

"You know...this reminds me of an end of a movie I saw." Mari smirked.

"I'm kind of familiar with movies when you say quotes. Roll it." Taisuke replied as Mari turns to him.

"As the two best friends stared each other in the eyes, they knew that this might be the end of a long road. But they also knew how much they meant to each other. And even though neither one could say it out loud, they were both thinking...I love you." Mari smiled.

"The Interview! Definitely the Interview!" Taisuke guessed...only for his eyes to widen. Mari pulls him into a kiss much to his surprised. The two are close to doing it...only for Mari to notice a sniper glint in the distance causing her to let go. In the distance is Big Boss armed with a .50 calibur sniper rifle.

* * *

 _ **EVA Gear Solid.**_

"Control, this is Locus. WILLE has fallen. But those two are still alive. The vector? Yes mame. The world is about to take interest real soon in what EVA's can do. Especially now how countries around the globe are fighting over whats left of NERV. Yes mame. I recovered all of unit 13 dummy data from the plug with Felix swapping it out...no mame, my cover is still intact. Nobody knows who we really are. Yes Kaji knew about my identity but he'll be disposed of by Foster. Yes. Neither the ones fought and both came in as equals in there own right...That's right, until the very end. Yes mame, I agree completely. It takes a well balanced individual such as yourself to rule the world. No mame, no one knows you were the third child of Big Boss herself. The Solidus of the story...what should I do about Big Boss? Yes mame, I'll keep her under surveillance. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye...Ms. Kirishima.

 _ **End of Arc 1.**_


	32. Epilogue

Big Boss quietly does the paper work of Mother base after the stunning victory against NERV and WILLE. Sure she didn't mean to destroy WILLE but that was self-defense. All she needs to do is damage control since the UN wants all of WILLE trialed for fraud. Its strange that an organization that caused so much pain to Shinji is getting mercy from a woman like her but she has a past with all members of WILLE as she is a former NERV spec ops agent. Though she left after something caused her to leave. Natalia enters the officer.

"Boss?" Natalia called causing her to look up in response.

"Hm?" Big Boss replied before doing more paper work.

"I've been getting some reports. Most mixed...but assume-that you destroyed WILLE. Though it appears that WILLE has merged with us. Can you clarify that?" Natalia ordered before Big Boss stops doing paper work.

"I''ll clarify it. WILLE isn't destroyed and whatever conflict we got into has been pardoned as WILLE is now under Diamond Dogs backing." Big Boss clarified.

"Hmph...so why do it? WILLE caused problems for us and as memory serves you hate anything that's NERV related or was NERV related." The woman responded as Big Boss sighed.

"Thing is...I never wanted to go to war against WILLE. They were doing the same thing we are doing-making the world a better place. All I did was cause damage to them and ruined there reputation. That, I don't take pride in ruining everything Misato worked for..." Big Boss replied. Natalia sighs and crosses her arms.

"...You still have feelings for her, don't you? Misato?" Natalia asks. Big Boss blushes then sighs.

"I-"

"She cheated on you, got your daughter hurt, and instigated third impact. I don't know how you hold your temper Boss, but I'm impressed." She complemented before walking away.


	33. Spin off trailer

"We struggled for a long time while surviving."

"No matter what Taisuke, you have to find something that you keep fighting for. We need to fight to go home..."

 _Camera fades._

Taisuke and Emily look at each other then look out in the distance. Walking is a herd of giraffes in the ruined city of Germany.

 _ **EVA Gear Solid: The Line.**_


	34. Mari's guide to making friends

_The background is a white paper with a text being written reading Mari's guide 2 making friends. A chibi Mari is drawn._

Mari: Hello, my name is Mari.

 _A crayon text reads me with an arrow pointing at Mari. Mari turns to the text._

Mari: Uh excuse me, I said Mari!

 _The text is scribbled and changes to Mari._

Mari: Thanks so anyway, for a really long time. I lived in a ship.

 _The background changes to a cartoony version of the Wunder's interior_

Mari: And it was pretty great.

 _Soldiers and vehicles appear._

Mari: I had friends.

 _Misato, Asuka, Locus, and Felix appear in chibi form._

Mari: (Whispers) They really liked me.

 _Asuka leaves with Misato putting a DSS choker on her neck as Locus and Felix simply ignore her._

Mari: Yeah I know what you're thinking...(Begins to sound scary with the art style changed to scary manga form) That's because I'm physic. (Art-style goes back to normal) You're thinking, Mari? How did you get so good at making friends?

 _A picture of Mari is drawn next to her with a text next to it reading so good and friends._

Mari: Well I like to make friends too! We can have sandwiches together!...But only if you share those sandwiches together. And there better be peanut butter.

 _Everything is erased._

Mari: (Voice) First. You need to know what makes good friend material.

 _LCL appears with a chibi Mari bathing in it._

Mari: (Voice) LCL is everyone's favorite friend material of course! Mainlybecauseitsthebasisofalllivingthingsonearth. But on a personal basis, it catches on fire real easily.

 _The pool of LCL with Mari in it gets set on fire._

Mari: (Voice) Other not friend materials you have to avoid are...

 _An image of an MP appears with Mari hugging it._

Mari: (Voice) MP EVA's!

 _Chibi Mari stands next to a Ayanami unit._

Mari: (Voice) Ayanami units!

 _Chibi Mari hangs her head in sadness with a smashed Ayanami unit near her._

Mari: (Voice) What remains of Ayanami units.

 _Chibi Mari is swarmed with dwarf gekko's._

Mari: (Voice) Dwarf gekkos!

 _Chibi Mari runs away from chibi Misato._

Mari: (Voice) Misato! And...

 _Chibi Mari stands in the middle of nowhere then shrugs._

Mari: Imaginary. Speaking for personal experience, I like bio-organic metal.

 _Unit 08 falls on her. Chibi Mari appears from the entry plug._

Mari: Metal is the best material for making friends because its durable!

 _Shots hit unit 08 causing it to turn around to see a trident mech and pulls out its magnum then destroys it._

Mari: And even if its a little cold at first. It warms up.

 _Chibi Mari hugs the EVA who pets her then turns to the reader._

Mari: But now, you're going to have figure what kind of friends you're going to make.

 _Chibi Asuka appears next to her with her one good eye raised in curiosity._

Mari: Sometimes its good have a friend that listens to you while you talk.

 _The scene is erased as the next is drawn with chibi Mari in a library with chibi Asuka on a rug with the Brit reading a book._

Mari: Especially when they call you a hero and not a bad name.

 _Chibi Asuka throws a book at her with the scene being erased. Next is chibi Big Boss drawn with chibi Mari walking next to her._

Mari: Other times its good to have friends who will go out on adventures with you!

 _Chibi Big Boss pulls out guilty butterfly._

Mari: They can push you out of your comfort zone!

 _The mercenary shoots Mari in the head knocking her down with chibi Big Boss sighing in relief._

Mari: (Voice) Annnd you can...push them back!

 _Chibi Mari appears and jumps on her causing chibi Big Boss to run left and right trying to get Mari off of her._

Mari: (Voice) Remember, being a friend is sometimes hard work.

 _Chibi EVA Gear Rex is drawn while firing its railgun at hostiles with chibi unit 08 near it._

Mari: Except friends will always be there for you. They give you a piggyback ride, give you awesome gifts for your birthday and Christmas, play Destiny with you in a raid, or murder evil soldiers-

 _The EVA/Metal gear hybrid is destroyed with Shinji ejecting out of it and falls on the ground badly hurt._

Mari: But whenever your friends are having a hard time, you have to be there for them too!

 _Chibi Mari patches chibi Shinji quickly and moves out of the way to reveal chibi Shinji with a shrapnel sticking out of his head and hook arm with bandages._

Mari: But there is nothing better than having...a best friend!

 _Chibi Taisuke appears._

Mari: Well besides ice cream...

 _Chibi Mari looks at a bowel of ice cream._

Mari: And a talking EVA.

 _Unit 01 walks near the bowel ice cream._

Mari: But best friends are the best because they are the person you can talk to about anything!

 _Chibi Taisuke has an exclamation mark on his head and runs off with chibi Mari chasing him._

Mari: (Voice) Tell him secrets, talking to his mom and his older sister that you'll be a good girlfriend-I mean, be a good friend to him and how you know him since you were kids! But!...(sadly) sometimes...

 _Chibi Taisuke turns around with a sad look on him alongside chibi Asuka. Chibi Big Boss grabs both of chibi Asuka and Taisuke's hands then takes them away._

Mari: (Voice) You will loose a friend.

 _A diamond dogs helicopter flies away with chibi Asuka and Taisuke in it._

Mari: (Voice) Even your best friend.

 _The background is covered in blackness._

Mari: (Voice) Maybe you'll grow apart.

 _Chibi Mari hangs her head in sadness and walks away._

Mari: (Voice) Maybe you get into a fight. Maybe they were put into a mercenary group fighting a secret organization These things happen.

 _Chibi Mari falls on the ground._

Mari: Its just a sad, sad, sad, sad, saaaaaaaaad...

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Misato, Locus, and Felix._

Mari: Sad, sad, sad part of life. But you know, I think the best part of having friends.

 _Chibi Taisuke appears again and helps chibi Mari up._

Mari: I think most people forget about anyways.

 _Chibi Diamond Dog soldiers appear besides Sakura, Catherine, Raiden, Ritsuko, Maya, and other members of WILLE. Standing next to chibi Mari is chibi Rei, chibi Shinji, chibi Rei Q, chibi Asuka, and chibi Taisuke. Chibi Mari holds chibi Taisuke's hand with chibi Mari having a small heart next to her head._

Mari: No matter how much friends you do loose or things happen. You can always make more...

 _Everything fades with a crayon writing reading the end._

Mari: (Voice) And...that's pretty neat.


End file.
